


Le Gospel de Crowley

by Likia, raemanzu, spica_tea



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: All angels and demons are nonbinary, Aromantic, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Blasphemy, Comedy, Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Cute, Cute Kids, Existential Angst, Friendship, Gen, Historical References, Humor, In Character, Judaism, Kid Fic, Mild Language, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Pre-Relationship, Queerplatonic Relationships, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Stargazing, female-presenting Crowley, please forgive any historical or religious inaccuracies
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raemanzu/pseuds/raemanzu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spica_tea/pseuds/spica_tea
Summary: Une AU où Crowley et Aziraphale se retrouvent un peu plus impliqués que prévu dans la vie de Jésus. Elle commence aux alentours de la Nativité, montre plusieurs moments de l’enfance de Jésus, puis le reste de sa vie, et sa mort. Crowley a toujours eu de la facilité à interagir avec les enfants, mais comment va-t-il se comporter avec le fils de Dieu ?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gospel of Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247412) by [raemanzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raemanzu/pseuds/raemanzu), [spica_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spica_tea/pseuds/spica_tea). 



> Une traduction (par Likia) de [The Gospel of Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247412/chapters/47987092), par spica_tea et raemanzu.  
> Sauf indication contraire, les notes au début ou à la fin des chapitres sont également une traduction de l’original.

C’était censé être une tentation ordinaire, d’après eux. Mais la femme était déjà tombée enceinte avant de se marier, alors que pouvait-il faire de plus ? En théorie son fiancé pouvait, et devrait, d’après la loi, la remettre aux autorités pour qu’elle soit lapidée, ou quel que soit le traitement monstrueux qu’on infligeait aux _fornicateurs_ ces temps-ci. Crawly se faufila dans la maison en torchis, aussi silencieusement qu’une ombre, et se demanda…

C’était une belle maison, dans le genre. Elle avait des murs bien construits et quelques solides coffres de rangement, elle était propre et n’hébergeait pas beaucoup d’insectes (la partie la plus impressionnante). Comment étaient-ils arrivés à ça dans un endroit pareil ? Elle avait l’air neuve, peut-être récemment construite pour les futurs mariés. Crawly se rappela qu’il devait rester concentré, mais il ne faisait que se demander pourquoi il avait pris la peine de venir ici plutôt que de trafiquer le rapport comme d’habitude. L’ennui, supposa-t-il. Comme il ne trouvait personne dans la maison, Crawly grimpa l’échelle jusqu’au toit plat et fut récompensé par de l’air plus frais et par la vue d’une silhouette allongée sur un lit à côté d’une table de travail simple et d’outils de menuiserie soigneusement empilés.

Très certainement cet homme, comme beaucoup d’humains, n’aurait même pas besoin de son aide pour faire quelque chose de malicieux ou de cruel, à moins que Crawly ne soit censé le persuader de partir pour de délicieuses petites vacances afin de forniquer avec sa future femme. Ce n’était certainement pas l’intention de l’Enfer que Crawly soit ici pour renforcer les lois de Dieu, après tout. C’était un travail d’ange, non ? Non, non, écrire sur son rapport « Je l’ai encouragé à suivre la loi de Moïse et à dénoncer sa fiancée pour manque de vertu » serait mal vu. Il valait mieux trouver quelque chose de plus créatif.

L’homme dormait quand Crawly s’approcha de son lit, situé dans les ténèbres les moins sombres du toit. Il passa une main dans l’air juste au-dessus du visage et de la tête de l’homme, assez près pour sentir l’air expiré doucement par son nez. Assez près pour sentir les pensées dans sa tête.

L’homme s’appelait Joseph, était menuisier, et sa tête était pleine d’inquiétudes concernant sa jeune fiancée. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Marie de mentir, mais comment pouvait-il ignorer les premiers signes de sa grossesse et croire ce qu’elle disait, que c’était la volonté de Dieu ? (Crawly ne pouvait rien lui reprocher : des conséquences aussi sévères étaient une invitation garantie aux mensonges et aux excuses les plus extrêmes, et ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait quelqu’un essayer de faire passer ses péchés pour des miracles afin d’échapper au jugement.) Les femmes de leurs familles l’avaient déjà remarqué et avaient commencé à jaser et à conspirer ; certaines lui conseillaient de l’épouser rapidement, d’autres de mettre fin aux fiançailles. Apparemment, la seule solution honnête était de lui faire du mal, de mettre fin à leur relation et de la laisser être jugée par ceux qui en avait l’autorité, mais il n’avait pas encore eu le cœur de faire une telle chose.

Comme s’en était douté Crawly, la vie de Joseph était déjà un peu en pagaille. La chose la plus sournoise à faire, celle qui pourrait sauver la peau du jeune couple, serait de trouver une autre raison pour qu’ils se séparent, et peut-être que l’un d’eux pourrait fuir le pays… L’Enfer serait sûrement satisfait en lisant son rapport d’apprendre qu’un comportement immoral avait été dissimulé grâce à l’égoïsme et au mensonge. Il pourrait même embellir l’histoire en y ajoutant Joseph trouvant du réconfort auprès d’une fille de joie.

Il testa cette idée en la glissant soigneusement dans l’esprit de Joseph, ce qui était comme essayer de ranger un livre dans une étagère déjà trop remplie, mais le visage de l’homme se renfrogna à cette suggestion, et il se retourna en se réveillant presque. Crawly, qui s’était agenouillé sur le sol, remua un peu quand il sentit un picotement remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui l’amenait presque à se demander si l’un des insectes ostensiblement absents n’avait pas trouvé le moyen de grimper dans sa tunique, quand soudain – en sursautant comme s’il venait de remarquer qu’il avait les cheveux en feu – Crawly vit que la lumière des étoiles commençait à se déplacer et il comprit ce que cette sensation signifiait.

Le temps qu’il finisse sa transformation serpentine et se glisse dans un creux situé au cœur de la pile d’outils de menuiserie, l’ange commençait déjà à prendre forme. Il avait un visage grave et des cheveux mi-longs à la fois sombres et argentés, qui captaient le peu de lumière disponible et semblaient lui donner de l’importance. Bien qu’il ne soit pas plus large que Joseph (sans compter les ailes), tout en lui semblait terriblement solide une fois qu’il fut matérialisé, comme un rocher empli de suffisance qui n’attendait que l’occasion de pouvoir tomber sur quelqu’un. Ses ailes étaient massives, d’un blanc argenté métallisé qui brillait comme du verre humide même sous la faible lumière des étoiles.

Bien que la nuit soit chaude, Crawly ressentit un frisson à l’idée d’être presque tombé nez-à-nez avec l’archange Gabriel. Il remercia l’obscurité : l’ange ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence du tout, car son attention était tournée vers Joseph.

« Joseph, fils de David », appela l’ange d’une voix que Crawly ne se souvenait que trop bien : c’était la voix paternelle et condescendante de quelqu’un qui avait hâte de pouvoir faire des choses déplaisantes pour le bien d’autrui. De la patience fictive, de la magnanimité fictive. Crawly posa sa tête plate sur le sol chaud fait d’enduit ; si les serpents pouvaient lever les yeux au ciel, il l’aurait fait.

Joseph se réveillait, lentement au début, puis il s’assit soudainement raide comme un piquet quand il prit conscience de ce qu’il voyait. Le pauvre gars avait l’air sur le point de mourir de peur, balbutiant bêtement « Quoi… qui… qua… » jusqu’à ce que Gabriel lève une main et l’empêche littéralement de parler.

« Je suis l’archange Gabriel », dit l’archange Gabriel, car c’était évidemment important que cet humain connaisse le titre exact de l’ange. Il n’aurait pas juste pu dire ange, non, bien sûr que non. « Ne crains pas de prendre Marie pour femme, Joseph. Elle a été choisie comme réceptacle sacré pour le Fils de Dieu » Crawly pouvait définitivement entendre les majuscules.

La bouche de Joseph s’ouvrit mais aucun son n’en sortit ; peut-être car il était complètement accablé par l’éclat de Gabriel, mais plus probablement, à en juger par le petit sourire stupide de Gabriel, car ce dernier n’avait aucune intention de se laisser interrompre, ses mains étant jointes par le bout des doigts dans le geste universel signifiant « Ce que j’ai à dire est important et j’ai besoin que tu écoutes très attentivement. »

« Elle donnera naissance à un fils et _vous_ lui donnerez le nom de Jésus. » La voix de l’ange ne tolérait aucun argument ; elle était bien trop agréable et bien trop définitive. « Il a été envoyé ici pour sauver _votre_ peuple du péché et de la souffrance. Pour tous vous libérer » Il dit _votre peuple_ , mais son intonation laissait entendre _vous_ les _humains_.

Et tout à coup, l’ange disparut dans un éclair de lumière en laissant Joseph haleter comme si Gabriel l’avait tenu par la gorge durant toute la visite.

Crawly le regarda frissonner et transpirer, et même à cette distance il pouvait voir les vagues de respect et de crainte déborder de l’homme. Mais il y avait autre chose. Du soulagement.

« Marie », souffla Joseph. Il rejeta sa couverture et bondit sur ses pieds en passant une main tremblante sur son visage barbu et sa bouche entrouverte. « Marie… »

Il descendit rapidement l’échelle et, prudemment, Crawly se glissa derrière lui en se faufilant entre les barreaux : après tout, c’était son devoir en tant que tentateur que d’assister à la suite de l’histoire. Cela dit, il pouvait prédire ce que Joseph allait faire : le soulagement le rendait évident. Joseph aimait Marie et allait l’épouser dès que possible. Il avait sa réponse, et comme les humains, les démons, et les anges semblaient tous le croire, une réponse suffisamment bonne pouvait justifier même la pire des situations.

Crawly ne pouvait comprendre à quoi Dieu avait décidé de jouer : forcer ainsi une pauvre fille humaine à donner naissance à Sa progéniture surnaturelle, après plusieurs millénaires où Iel avait tour à tour réduit en esclavage puis libéré Son soi-disant peuple élu, déclenché puis mis fin à des guerres, comme dans un jeu sans fin de « capture du drapeau » avec de plus en plus de règles insensées ajoutées sans arrêt. Que d’ennuis en perspective, en tout cas. Crawly avançait comme une ombre sur la douceur de la terre battue quand une pensée traversa son esprit : il devrait déguerpir dès qu’il aurait remis son rapport concernant cette tentation. Sérieusement, ce serait le choix le plus raisonnable.

Peut-être vers la Grèce… c’était encore le bord de la Méditerranée, mais un peu plus au nord. C’était sûrement agréable à cette époque de l’année…

…

Quelques mois plus tard, Crawly errait dans les rues et se retrouva une fois de plus à se demander pourquoi il était resté dans les environs. Oh, il avait quitté Nazareth, mais il n’était pas allé bien loin : trop de missions venant d’En Bas concernaient les forces romaines qui occupaient le pays. Mais Bethléem était une petite ville suffisamment calme pour faire une pause, pas vrai ? Jusqu’à ce qu’un imbécile de dirigeant se mette dans la tête de faire un recensement, et maintenant il n’y avait plus une place de libre pour s’assoir et boire un bon verre d’alcool, nulle part !

« J’ai dit qu’il n’y avait plus de place ! Plus de _place_ ! » lança le propriétaire de l’auberge où Crawly, ainsi que les deux douzaines de personnes autour de lui, avaient espéré pouvoir entrer.

« Oh, allez quoi ! cria Crawly. Je ne pourrais pas commander un verre pour la route ? »

Un couple devant lui se retourna, et quelque chose dans la manière dont ils bougeaient attira l’attention de Crawly. C’était un homme et une femme ; la femme à peine plus qu’une fille, mais elle était incontestablement enceinte et semblait prête à accoucher. Ils se déplaçaient maladroitement dans la foule pour retourner à l’endroit où ils avaient attaché leur âne, et la vision de ce couple, même dans les ombres déconcertantes du soleil couchant, rappela à Crawly la scène dont il avait été témoin, lui rappela cette sensation que le conflit n’était plus très loin et qui l’avait dérangé depuis la nuit sur le toit de la maison de Joseph. Tout à coup un verre ne semblait plus valoir la peine de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Crawly se glissa entre les corps mouvants et les bâtiments bourdonnants aussi vite qu’il le put.

Ce fut seulement une fois libéré de cette petite ville surchargée – l’herbe jaunissante du désert frôlant ses vêtements et ses sandales, la brise peignant l’extrémité de ses cheveux longs – qu’il se détendit à nouveau. Du moins, aussi détendu que possible quand il n’était pas complètement ivre.

La vision des étoiles était apaisante. Tout était calme ici, et le ciel devenait suffisamment sombre pour qu’il puisse voir _tellement_ d’étoiles. Il pouvait même repérer plus de la moitié de celles qu’il avait mises en place il y a si longtemps. À bonne distance, le feu de camp d’un groupe de bergers fumait et on pouvait entendre des voix en bas de la colline, mais Crawly les ignora et marcha lentement, en ressentant l’énorme distance entre ce qui avait été, et ce qui était désormais. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il envisageait de partir en laissant tout derrière lui. À tout le moins, les étoiles qu’il avait créées accepteraient sa présence, pas vrai ? Mais il s’ennuierait, là-bas. Il y avait seulement les ténèbres et la lumière, tout comme ici, mais sans personne d’autre que lui-même à qui parler.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se tenait dans le vent, quand l’herbe se plia sous une rafale plus violente et fit frissonner Crawly. « Fait pas chaud », murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se frottant les bras.

Quand il leva à nouveau la tête vers le ciel, quelque chose clochait. Il y avait une nouvelle étoile qu’il n’avait jamais vu auparavant, et qui brillait plus que les autres. Elle semblait bouger, du zénith vers l’horizon, dans le sens inverse du chemin de Crawly.

« Oh mon _Dieu_ , non, jura Crawly avec effroi. Non, non, non, _non_. » Était-ce une sorte de météore ? Les flammes de l’Enfer ? Pas un déluge comme la dernière fois, non, mais Son précieux petit garçon appelait sans doute déjà à la destruction de la Terre. Libérer les humains de leur péchés et de leur souffrance : bien sûr cela voulait dire encore plus de destruction, comme la fois précédente ! Sauf que cette fois c’était plus qu’une fraction de la population terrienne qui pourrait être anéantie. Il pouvait déjà voir dans son imagination la propagation des cendres et du feu, masquant le ciel, étouffant les animaux, flétrissant les récoltes. Tout ce merdier avec l’exode et les Égyptiens lui avaient retourné l’estomac pendant des semaines, son seul réconfort avait été que le pharaon n’avait besoin d’aucune réelle tentation pour résister aux commandements de Moïse. Il était trop têtu pour son propre bien.

Crawly attendit que la lumière continue à bouger, qu’elle s’intensifie, qu’elle change de couleur en brûlant dans l’atmosphère, mais elle restait simplement accrochée là-haut et rien d’autre d’inhabituel ne la rejoignit.

« C’est juste une nouvelle étoile ? » murmura Crawly vers le ciel avec suspicion, en osant à peine y croire. « Vraiment ? C’est quoi, un genre de super insulte ? »

Le murmure des voix des bergers se changea tout à coup en hurlements. Crawly se retourna brusquement pour regarder, pensant qu’ils avaient peut-être repéré une nouvelle menace céleste au niveau de l’horizon opposé, mais au lieu de voir un autre météore, il vit des ailes.

Des ailes brillantes, des ailes blanches, des ailes argentées et dorées. Environ une douzaine de paires au total. Les cris terrifiés des bergers s’éteignirent, mais Crawly ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disaient les anges qui les entouraient. La curiosité le fit avancer de quelques pas, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’arrête en se demandant s’il pouvait s’approcher de plus près sous sa forme de serpent sans se faire remarquer. Mais c’est alors que les anges s’élevèrent dans les cieux, se dispersèrent et se mirent à _chanter._ C’était une exhibition, du genre que Crawly n’avait pas vu depuis cet incident avec Sodome et Gomorrhe. Les anges ne se montraient généralement pas comme _ça_ devant les humains. Plus maintenant, en tout cas.

_Gloire à Dieu ! Gloire à Dieu ! Gloire à Dieu au plus haut des cieux, et paix sur la terre aux hommes qu’Il aime !_

« _Paix_ ? » Crawly fit avec un petit _pff_ d’incrédulité. « Les humains… qu’Iel aime ! Depuis quand ? »

Il crut pouvoir distinguer les ailes argentées de Gabriel pendant un instant. Les ailes dorées de Michael… Il chercha dans la phalange flottante, en se demandant si… ah, le voilà.

Ou quelqu’un qui lui ressemblait. Des boucles blanches, des ailes blanches, simples et plutôt modestes. Crawly ne pouvait pas voir son expression vu d’en bas et ne put s’empêcher de se demander ce qu’Aziraphale pensait de tout ceci. Que savait-il exactement ?

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse décider si ça valait le coup de voler jusqu’à eux et demander tranquillement « _Salut, on dirait que la zone d’exclusion aérienne a été levée pour ce soir, est-ce que votre soirée se passe bien ?_ », les anges disparurent, en apparence emportés vers les étoiles par de larges faisceaux de lumière. Crawly soupira. Bon, leur parler aurait été inutile de toute façon, s’il pouvait se référencer à leur précédente rencontre.

Crawly donna un coup de pied dans un caillou errant en se dirigeant vers les bergers : il pouvait au moins _leur_ demander ce que les anges avaient dit. Mais les bergers levaient déjà le camp comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, éteignant le feu et se dirigeant vers la ville.

« Hé », appela Crawly alors qu’ils le dépassaient presque. Il rit un peu quand ils s’arrêtèrent d’un cri en regardant fixement… probablement ses yeux contre nature. « Vous allez où, vous tous ?

— Tu n’as pas entendu la chanson ? demanda un des bergers, apparemment sidéré.

— Bien sûr que si ! répondit Crawly d’une voix amicale. Et donc, c’était _quoi_ tout ce charivari finalement ? Des anges qui volent dans le ciel et qui chantent, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours, euh, nuits. Toutes les nuits.

— Ils ont dit qu’un sauveur de notre peuple est né à Bethléem ce soir ! Dans une mangeoire, en plus. Je penserais que ce n’était qu’un rêve si mes amis ne l’avaient pas vu aussi !

— Ben, dit Crawly, ça dépends de ce qu’il y avait dans votre feu. Une petite hallucination collective… c’est possible, hein. » Comme les bergers ne semblaient pas comprendre la blague, Crawly passa à autre chose. « Bon, continua Crawly en reniflant. Une mangeoire ? On cherche un genre d’étable ? »

Les bergers froncèrent les sourcils et ignorèrent sa question. « Pourriez-vous garder un œil sur notre troupeau pendant que nous allons voir ? On a laissé notre plus jeune frère ici, mais il risque de se faufiler pour essayer de nous suivre.

— Oh, bien sûr, ouais, pas de problème », dit Crawly immédiatement même s’il n’avait aucune intention de faire une telle chose. Et une mauvaise action à ajouter à celles qu’il devait faire tous les jours, ou toutes les nuits. Si un mouton se faisait manger, eh bien, c’était simplement le cercle de la vie, non ? « Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

…

L’auberge et l’étable qui l’accompagnait étaient en bordure de la ville, construites à flanc de colline, donc l’étable elle-même était plus une grotte qu’une étable. Les bergers étaient enfin partis, et Crawly avait attendu que le doux murmure des voix et les gémissements du nouveau-né se soient réduits au silence.

Enfin, Crawly glissa presque silencieusement sur le sol en pierre, en faisant attention à ne pas trop déranger la paille, dont le bruissement pourrait effrayer les autres animaux. Choisir quelle forme utiliser pour aller zieuter le bébé avait été comme jouer à pile ou face. Le serpent avait gagné seulement parce qu’il était plus facile à cacher si quelqu’un remarquait sa présence, et il ne pouvait parler à qui que soit sans prendre le risque de réveiller Marie ou Joseph.

Il faisait chaud à l’intérieur, la douceur du foin et des corps des animaux endormis se mêlant à l’odeur plus vive du sang et du lait. Crawly n’ouvrit pas grand la bouche : un court instant passé à goûter l’air était plus que suffisant pour deviner le tableau.

L’âne du couple était le plus proche de la mangeoire, mais il était quand même attaché un peu trop loin pour atteindre le foin à l’intérieur, qui était logiquement, du moins pour un âne, bien meilleur que le foin de la mangeoire qu’il _pouvait_ atteindre. Crawly prépara soigneusement son parcours derrière la créature et entre les deux humains adultes épuisés, avant de se lever son corps, toujours aussi lentement et prudemment, pour scruter l’intérieur du berceau de fortune du nouveau-né.

Crawly ne savait pas à quoi il s’était attendu… juste quelque chose, n’importe quoi qui marquerait l’enfant comme singulier. Mais il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse voir ou sentir, à part la tranquillité naturelle de l’étable. Le bébé était fripé et rose comme les nouveaux-nés étaient susceptibles de l’être, et un poing minuscule s’était échappé de son lange pour reposer sur sa joue potelée. Il avait la plus petite suggestion de cheveux sur sa tête, comme une trace noire, et alors que Crawly le regardait, le petit visage du nourrisson se plissa encore plus, et se fronça jusqu’au gémissement.

Marie remua, quelque part derrière Crawly, et il eut à peine un instant pour sortir la langue et goûter cette odeur particulière propre aux humains qui viennent de naître, avant qu’il ne soit temps de s’enfuir sous la paille et de regarder Marie se pencher au-dessus du berceau du bébé pour caresser la tête du petit, en le rassurant grâce sa propre odeur et son toucher. Joseph la rejoignit après un moment, en frottant lui aussi sa main sur son dos et murmurant si bas que Crawly ne put comprendre un mot.

Peut-être qu’il y avait eu une méprise. Peut-être que Gabriel avait menti… mais les anges n’étaient pas censés mentir. Peut-être qu’il s’était trompé alors ? Crawly faillit rire à cette pensée. Toute cette fanfare pour un bébé humain normal.

L’espoir faisait vivre. Crawly profita de leur distraction pour sortir de l’étable, et avait tout juste fini de se retransformer en forme humaine quand une voix familière venant des ombres les plus marquées d’un bâtiment voisin le fit sursauter.

« Je le savais ! Je _savais_ que tu rôdais dans le coin !

— Rôder ? » Crawly tripota sa ceinture tressée avec une nonchalance forcée.

Il fut choqué, littéralement choqué et comme brûlé, quand Aziraphale se précipita vers lui et le toucha en empoignant ses vêtements à deux mains, et son visage rond et doux se tordit en une expression de douleur et de consternation. Le turban ne faisait qu’exagérer les rides sur son front, l’exposant et recouvrant la douceur de ses drôles de petites boucles. « Qu’est-ce que tu as _fait_ , Crawly ? » s’écria Aziraphale, comme si Crawly l’avait personnellement embroché avec une lance. La sensation douloureuse allait-elle dans les deux sens ? « Ne me dis pas que tu as… tu as _mordu_ le…

— Mordu ? » se moqua Crawly, en se penchant légèrement en arrière et en essayant de ne pas frémir d’inconfort. « Je t’en _prie_ , je suis un python, pas un cobra. »

La mâchoire d’Aziraphale se décrocha dans un signe d’horreur, et pendant un court instant Crawly cru voir la lueur de larmes se rassemblant au bord des yeux de l’ange quand il relâcha la tunique de Crawly et recula lentement. « Non ! Tu… tu veux dire que tu as… tu as _étouffé_ … oh, c’est trop tard alors, j’aurais dû… comment cela…

— Du calme, mon ange », marmonna Crawly, et il soupira en défroissant ses vêtements. Comme c’était drôle… Il n’avait jamais vu Aziraphale exprimer autant d’émotions pour tous les autres enfants, sans parler des nourrissons, qui étaient morts au cours des siècles. « Le bébé dort… ou dormait, en tout cas. Je voulais juste jeter un coup d’œil la cause de toute cette agitation, c’est tout.

— _Jeter un coup d’œil ?_ Au Fils de Dieu ? » siffla Aziraphale, incrédule, et sa peine devint soulagement puis furie. « Tu dois _forcément_ savoir que ta présence serait mal vue ! C’est le début de la fin pour le mal ! Il… Il est venu pour mettre fin aux pouvoirs de l’Enfer et de tout ce qu’il représente ! Comment peux-tu espérer faire croire à un ange que tu es ici pour une raison innocente, plutôt que sur les ordres de… de qui-tu-sais » Aziraphale regarda brièvement vers le bas et déglutit comme si pris de vertige.

— L’Enfer ne m’en a pas dit un mot, à vrai dire. » Crawly haussa les épaules avec un petit rictus aux lèvres. Peut-être était-ce car il avait oublié d’inclure la visite de Gabriel à Joseph dans son rapport l’année dernière. Il croisa vaguement les bras en se demandant où il pourrait bien mettre ses mains pour dégager l’impression qu’il recherchait. « J’étais simplement en train de me promener dans les champs quand j’ai vu votre petite… représentation avec danse et chanson, là-haut. » Il dégagea une main pour la faire tournoyer vers le ciel. Enfin je trouve que la nouvelle étoile est une belle addition. Est-ce vraiment une étoile ? Elle ne se comporte pas vraiment comme les autres…

— Tu n’as vraiment pas besoin d’être insultant ! s’écria Aziraphale C’est la plus joyeuse des occasions, Crawly ! Ne vois-tu pas que Dieu va enfin faire la paix avec l’humanité ? Tout ira beaucoup mieux, désormais. Il va vraiment… changer les choses.

— Iel t’a expliqué le plan en détail, on dirait. Et donc, qu’est-ce que Son fils est censé faire exactement ? Une fois qu’il sera grand, je veux dire. Je sais ce que les _bébés_ sont censés faire.

— Il va… il va apporter la paix et la liberté au peuple », dit Aziraphale en terminant sur une note qui, d’après Crawly, était un peu moins ferme qu’il n’en avait eu l’intention. Évidemment. Il est leur sauveur. Le messie qui a été prédit.

« Hmm. Le messie n’était-il pas censé être un genre de révolutionnaire ? » Crawly pencha la tête sur le côté d’un air soupçonneux et posa les mains sur ses hanches. « Un autre Moïse ? Un autre Roi David ? Qu’y a-t-il si spécial cette fois, pour qu’Iel ait besoin d’un bébé à Iel sous forme humaine ? À moins que ce se soit qu’une ruse et qu’il ne soit qu’un autre prophète aussi imparfait que les autres.

— Vraiment, Crawly, ne sois pas si grossier », chuchota presque Aziraphale, en regardant aux alentours comme si quelqu’un les écoutait. Mais de ce côté de la colline ils avaient une belle vue des quelques lumières dispersées qui brûlaient encore en ville, et ils étaient hors de vue d’une éventuelle audience. Aziraphale fit un bruit de reproche. « Parler du Tout-Puissant ainsi… tu vas avoir des ennuis un de ces jours.

— C’est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? » La manière évidente dont Aziraphale avait évité la question n’échappa pas à Crawly.

« Quoi qu’il en soit, continua Aziraphale un peu trop précipitamment, je sais de source sûre qu’il est _en effet_ Son fils.

— Ah, vraiment ? Est-ce que tu l’as vu ? demanda Crawly avec un geste de la tête vers l’entrée de l’étable. Vas-y, vas le voir. Il est tellement moche qu’il en est mignon, comme tous les bébés humains. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il ait un genre de marque ou… d’aura, au moins.

— Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas le sentir ? » Aziraphale le regarda, incrédule, avant de détourner les yeux, comme abasourdi. Un sourire de… soulagement ? d’embarras ? tirailla les lèvres de l’ange, puis s’éclipsa en une expression de révérence quand il regarda vers l’entrée de l’étable. Pour une raison inconnue le cœur de Crawly se serra devant cette vision. « Non, bien sûr, je suppose… je suppose qu’un démon ne pourrait pas…

— Ne pourrait pas quoi ? » Crawly grimaça en se penchant en avant, empiétant ainsi dans l’espace personnel d’Aziraphale.

« Ne pourrait pas sentir… » La voix d’Aziraphale trembla pendant un instant. « Sentir la _bonté_ chez quelqu’un.

— Un bébé, c’est un bébé ! s’exclama Crawly en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce sont _tous_ des petits anges innocents avant de grandir.

— Mais celui-ci est différent, insista Aziraphale sagement. Tu devras simplement me croire sur parole. »

Crawly leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, tiraillé qu’il était entre l’envie de continuer leur chamaillerie et l’envie de s’éloigner de l’insupportable confiance que l’ange avait en Iel et en tous les autres.

« Donc c’est vrai, tu ne l’as pas encore vu ? » demanda Crawly.

Aziraphale cligna des yeux rapidement, apparemment pris par surprise. « Je… J’imagine que je pourrais… devrais le regarder de plus près… juste un instant. Juste pour vérifier que tu n’es pas intervenu.

— Quoi, tu veux dire comme l’échanger avec un autre bébé ? Ce serait marrant… » Crawly talonna Aziraphale et ricana avant de prendre une voix aiguë, guindée, « angélique ». « _Je suis tellement désolé Gabriel, mais le Fils de Dieu est probablement en route vers la Chine à présent…_

— Ce n’est pas drôle ! » La voix d’Aziraphale était feutrée : ils étaient proches de l’entrée maintenant et devaient parler moins fort.

« Tu sais, dit Crawly, je me suis toujours demandé, est-ce que _tu_ peux te transformer en quelque chose ? Comme un pigeon, par exemple ?

— Techniquement, en _colombe_ , merci bien », marmonna Aziraphale, apparemment légèrement embarrassé.

Crawly siffla doucement. « Je ne m’attendais pas à trouver du premier coup.

— Tu sais, je n’aime pas vraiment ça. C’est si petit, et… _oh_ », souffla Aziraphale. Son visage s’illumina lorsqu’il passa la tête à l’intérieur de l’étable, juste assez pour voir ce qu’il s’y passait. Crawly jeta à peine un regard vers le bébé car il était médusé par la vue de ce qui semblait être de l’adoration sur le visage d’Aziraphale. « Oh, Crawly… »

Avant que Crawly ne puisse commencer à analyser ce qu’Aziraphale voulait dire en appelant son nom, la main de l’ange s’approcha de son bras et Crawly recula instinctivement, mais Aziraphale se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec émerveillement.

« Si seulement tu… »

Le visage d’Aziraphale s’assombrit, comme s’il venait subitement de se rappeler à qui il parlait, et il s’éclaircit la gorge avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la mangeoire. Son doux regard empli d’admiration se détendit lentement vers ses traits habituels maintenant que sa main était revenue le long de son corps.

« J’ai peine à croire en ce que le futur promet », chuchota Aziraphale. Chaque note d’espoir paisible et d’excitation martelait un clou dans le cœur de Crawly et y résonnait. « Ce qu’il va apporter à ce monde. Je sais seulement que ce sera glorieux.

— Ouais », marmonna Crawly en arrachant son regard du doux sourire que l’ange avait à la vue du bébé, désormais niché au creux des bras de Marie, elle-même nichée dans ceux de Joseph, tous trois endormis. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se débarrasser de l’émotion qui le suffoquait. « Vivement. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT : Pour les personnes qui se demandent pourquoi Crowley dit « iel », c'est parce que dans cette histoire, tout comme dans la série télé, Crowley utilise le neutre, et Aziraphale le féminin, pour parler de Dieu.


	2. Chapter 2

Crawly avait sincèrement essayé de s’éloigner de tout ça. Bien sûr, l’Égypte n’était pas précisément de l’autre côté de la planète, mais ce n’était pas non plus Israël, et il n’avait aucune raison de douter qu’ils se montreraient ici. Il venait tout juste de commencer à s’habituer à la bière locale, et avait passé d’agréables soirées à marcher le long du Nil, à observer des parties de Senet et occasionnellement à y participer, une fois qu’il eut compris les variations des règles qui avaient cours ces temps-ci.

Ce matin-là, il se promenait dans le marché aux côtés d’une connaissance rencontrée récemment, Khnumet, en essayant de s’habituer à la nouvelle apparence qu’il s’était manifesté : une robe en lin rouge foncé et du kohl noir autour des yeux qui lui donnait un regard perçant. Il était également occupé à ignorer les regards désapprobateurs, et probablement envieux, que les autres habitants du coin donnaient toujours à ses cheveux longs, quand il vit quelqu’un qui avait des cheveux encore plus longs, se démarquant ainsi de la foule d’Égyptiens qui pour la plupart n’avaient pas de barbe et étaient chauves, ou portaient une perruque.

Hébreux… une femme, un homme, un bébé, et un âne. Dans la culture Égyptienne où se raser était de rigueur, une telle quantité de cheveux et de poils leur donnait un air un peu sauvage, comme s’ils venaient juste de passer plusieurs jours dans le désert. Ce qui, réalisa Crawly, était probablement le cas.

Ils avaient l’air perdus et balayaient la foule du regard non pas comme s’ils cherchaient quelqu’un en particulier, mais comme pour trouver son chemin dans un endroit inconnu. Les yeux de Crawly descendirent vers les pieds de Joseph, qui marchait le long de l’âne : il portait des sandales mais ses pieds étaient sales et noirs, avec des cloques et des égratignures. Ses lèvres et celles de Marie étaient desséchées et craquelées par les vents du désert. Ils avaient l’air sur le point de s’évanouir.

Ce n’était pas très prestigieux de Sa part, de laisser Son instrument élu et Son fils et Son – beau-frère ? Non, ça ne collait pas. Beau-mari ? Peu importe le titre de Joseph – se balader en ayant l’air de va-nu-pieds ou de mendiants. La famille n’avait pas semblé pauvre d’après ce que Crawly avait vu d’eux, mais ils étaient certainement débraillés, et la plupart des Égyptiens autour d’eux détournaient le regard, peut-être par peur de maladies.

Khnumet, une femme qui possédait un certain prestige grâce à sa position inhabituelle de scribe, lui avait été assignée comme tentation, quelqu’un que Crawly était supposé influencer pour qu’elle utilise _son_ influence pour faire le mal, mais jusqu’à présent il n’avait réussi qu’à l’encourager vers un hédonisme bon enfant, ce qui, ironiquement, était surtout très efficace pour l’empêcher de s’attirer des problèmes.

« Tu sais ce que je viens de réaliser, Khnumet ? dit Crawly en détournant les yeux de la petite famille de réfugiés.

— Dis-moi, Tanis », dit Khnumet en passant son bras dans celui de Crawly. Elle utilisait le nom grec qu’il s’était choisi sur un coup de tête à cause sa signification un peu trop exacte. « Qu’il est temps de jouer une nouvelle partie ?

— Cet homme que tu… loges…

— Idu ? » Khnumet donna à Crawly un regard qui signifiait qu’elle voyait clair à travers sa prétendue ignorance.

« Oui, lui ! Idu. Il a tellement hâte de pouvoir apprendre tout ce qu’il y a savoir quand on est scribe, sans aller à l’école pour de vrai. Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

— Ah, mais c’est évident, non ? répondit Khnumet en riant. De telles connaissances amélioreraient de beaucoup sa position sociale. Et il essaye de me flatter, de me convaincre de lui faire un enfant qui héritera de ma position.

— Tu es sûre qu’il n’essaye pas simplement de t’attirer des ennuis ? murmura Crawly secrètement.

— Des ennuis ? Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je veux dire qu’Idu n’est pas le genre à se tenir dans l’ombre de quelqu’un d’autre, même pas celle de son propre enfant. J’ai entendu ce qu’il raconte quand tu n’es pas dans les parages.

— Comme quoi ? » Le visage de Khnumet s’assombrit.

Crawly fronça le nez et secoua la tête. « Je préfère ne pas le répéter. C’est un homme après tout… Il est un peu dégoûté que tu le surpasses, j’imagine. Mais veux-tu vraiment lui donner plus de preuves qu’il pourrait utiliser contre toi ? L’une des premières femmes scribes, qui essaye d’affaiblir toute la hiérarchie sociale de l’Égypte en enseignant officieusement comment lire et écrire à un simple marchand ? C’est un peu risqué de le laisser rester chez toi, à mon avis.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux ma maison pour toi toute seule ? » demanda Khnumet, mais derrière son espièglerie se cachait de la colère, et Crawly sut qu’il avait touché une corde sensible.

« Je veux dire que je peux te trouver des locataires plus intéressants.

— Tu as intérêt, parce que je pense que je suis sur le point d’avoir une petite discussion avec Idu… »

Khnumet lâcha le bras de Crawly, et ils se séparèrent. Khnumet se dirigea vers sa jolie maison située en amont de la rivière, où Idu prenait sans doute trop de bon temps, et Crawly se dirigea vers la foule pour trouver les remarquables têtes chevelues qu’il avait repérées plus tôt. L’Enfer lui avait demandé d’utiliser l’influence de Khnumet à de mauvaises fins, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment obéir si l’influence de Khnumet était usurpé par un bon à rien, pas vrai ?

Crawly trouva la petite famille s’attardant dans l’ombre d’un kiosque de fruits, et qui prétendait examiner des melons coûteux afin d’avoir une excuse pour se protéger de la chaleur pendant un instant. Le marchand, un fermier d’âge moyen mince mais vigoureux, semblait sur le point de leur demander de dégager.

« Ah, vous voilà, dit Crawly comme s’il les connaissait depuis toujours. Vous avez eu des ennuis ? »

Joseph lança à Crawly un regard terrifié en protégeant Marie et le bébé de son corps, et Crawly fit un bruit d’impatience.

« Là d’où je viens mes yeux sont normaux, vous vous habituerez. Alors, on attend quoi ? Prenez… deux de ceux-là, deux de ceux-ci… », dit Crawly en désignant impatiemment les melons et des figues. « Venez passer quelques nuits à la maison pour m’aider à réparer des bricoles, et on sera quitte, hé ? »

Crawly savait que le coût de deux melons et de deux figues était moins élevé que celui de toutes les auberges du coin. Surtout quand, mine de rien, il fit tomber dans la poussière aux pieds de Joseph un pendentif serti d’une grosse pierre précieuse et qui provenait de la sacoche d’un chameau appartenant à un inconnu qui passait par là et qui ne s’aperçut de rien.

Joseph baissa les yeux vers le pendentif puis les leva à nouveau vers Crawly, perplexe, son visage montrant qu’il avait conscience que ce pouvait être soit un miracle soit un piège. Il regarda ensuite vers Marie, et ils eurent une conversation silencieuse qui dura si longtemps que Crawly dut _vraiment_ exercer son influence démoniaque avant que Joseph ne se penche enfin pour ramasser le pendentif qui trainait dans la poussière, puis il se retourna et l’offrit au marchand de fruits, dont Crawly avait détourné l’attention pour qu’il ne remarque pas d’où il venait.

Après une rapide transaction où ils troquèrent leurs biens, Joseph eut les fruits en main et se tourna vers Crawly avec un air honteux et dit à une voix basse : « Ma bonne dame, si ma première action en tant qu’étranger dans cette ville est d’être reconnu comme un voleur, je vous demande seulement que ma femme et mon enfant soit dispensés de toute punition.

— On ne peut pas vraiment voler quelque chose qui n’appartient à _personne_ , non ? » dit Crawly avec dédain en prenant l’un des melons afin que Joseph n’écrase pas les figues en essayant de porter les quatre fruits. « Suivez-moi. »

Il les conduit à travers le marché, tout en réfléchissant soigneusement à la manière dont il informerait ses supérieurs de cette tentation : _j’ai convaincu le beau-père du messie de voler et de conclure un marché avec un démon_ , techniquement. À vrai dire, cela semblait trop impressionnant. Et il ne savait toujours pas si l’Enfer était au courant de l’existence de l’enfant, ou même s’il avait besoin de l’être. Il ferait mieux de retravailler la formulation.

Une fois libérés du pire de la foule, ils avancèrent en amont de la rivière vers la maison de Khnumet, et arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Idu partir précipitamment, le regard plein de ressentiment et ses possessions empilées dans une charrette à bras. Khnumet le regardait depuis la porte de sa cour, comme si elle le mettait au défi de revenir et de la supplier.

« Regarde, Khnumet ! » Crawly attendit qu’Idu soit hors de portée de voix avant d’agiter les bras avec enthousiasme vers le trio fatigué qui se tenait derrière lui. « J’ai ramené un menuisier et sa famille pour construire la table que tu voulais. Ce serait plus pratique s’ils restaient, juste pour… une nuit ou deux, tu ne crois pas ? Ils nous ont apporté tes melons préférés.

— Tanis, de quelle table tu parles ? demanda Khnumet en levant les sourcils.

— Tu sais, celle dont on a parlé… oh, quand… tu _sais_ de quoi je parle ! » Crawly donna à Khnumet un regard entendu, et Khnumet plissa ses yeux bordés de kohl, regarda Crawly puis la famille avec leur âne, et sourit en secouant sa tête chauve.

« Bien sûr, la _table_. Entrez, je vous pris. Comme c’est gentil à vous d’avoir apporté une telle offrande. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

— Oui, s’il vous plait, dit Marie d’une voix rauque pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. C’est très gentil de votre part. »

Crawly leur fit signe d’entrer par la porte de la cour puis dans la pièce principale, plus fraîche. Ils laissèrent l’âne dans la cour. Une fois à l’intérieur, Joseph regarda avec admiration le magnifique mobilier et les serviteurs s’écartèrent de leur chemin, à l’exception de l’un d’eux qui s’approcha en portant deux tasses de bière.

C’est à ce moment-là que le bébé, attaché sur le ventre de Marie par une écharpe, se mit à pleurer.

« Oh… » Marie chercha un endroit où s’assoir et regarda Khnumet comme pour demander pardon ou la permission.

« Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous où vous voulez », dit Khnumet, en donnant à Crawly un regard intrigué une fois que Marie fut occupée à desserrer ses vêtements sales pour offrir un sein au bébé affamé.

« Voici Joseph » dit Crawly en pointant vaguement vers l’homme, avant de faire un signe de tête vers la jeune mère qui s’était assise juste à côté de Crawly. « Et Marie. Marie, Joseph… voici mon amie Khnumet, scribe.

— Joseph, dit Khnumet avant que l’un d’eux ne puisse parler. Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi, je vais vous montrer la pièce où j’aimerais avoir ma table, et nous pourrons discuter des matériaux et des mesures. Mais tout d’abord, qui d’entre vous va se baigner en premier ?

— Oh… Marie, tu peux y aller en premier, offrit Joseph.

— Formidable, déclara Khnumet en signalant immédiatement à plusieurs personnes de venir chercher Marie et de la conduire hors de la pièce. Pendant que mes serviteurs vous lavent, je vais emmener Joseph avec moi pour discuter des plans de la table. Ensuite nous mangerons ensemble et nous discuterons du salaire.

— Oh… attendez, non… » Marie en résista aux bras offerts par l’une des servantes qui voulait prendre son fils. « Je… Je… »

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, avec un regard qui disait _enfant_ dans l’esprit de Crawly. Après avoir balayé les différents visages et têtes lisses de ses hôtes égyptiens, le regard de Marie s’arrêta sur Crawly avec un air suppliant. « S’il vous plait… surveillez le pour moi. »

Et tandis que les serviteurs tournaient toute leur attention sur Marie afin de l’emmener vers la salle de bain, Crawly découvrit, malgré quelques protestations inarticulées et inintelligibles, malgré ses mains levées en signe de protestation, que le paquet divin à moitié démailloté avait été déposé sur le banc en pierre lisse où Marie s’était assise, juste à côté de là où il se tenait.

Joseph fut emmené par Khnumet quelques instants plus tard, et Crawly se retrouva seul avec le fils de Dieu. L’idée le frappa que s’il avait réellement voulu se retrouver dans cette situation, il n’aurait pas pu la planifier mieux lui-même. Mais au même moment, il se tint à demi figé, démon et enfant Christ paralysés par une fascination réciproque. Le bébé avait pleuré quand son repas s’était interrompu prématurément mais il s’était arrêté net à l’instant où leurs yeux s’étaient croisés, probablement uniquement à cause du choc, décida Crawly. Après tout, des iris jaunes et des pupilles fendues étaient suffisamment perturbants pour déranger la plupart des mortels, et encore plus quand soulignés de kohl.

Il se laissa tomber à côté du bébé en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher, de peur qu’il ne soit vaporisé. « Bon… c’est vraiment n’importe quoi, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il voulait paraitre résigné, troublé, peut-être même aigri, mais au lieu de cela il parla avec une voix… calme, presque douce, et le bébé cligna des yeux vers Crawly, le charme rompu. Jésus se tortilla en inspirant pour préparer son prochain hurlement perçant.

« Oh, non-non-non non, shhh, _shhh_ », insista doucement Crawly, alors qu’une part de son esprit se demandait s’il y avait une loi divine interdisant de faire taire le Fils de Dieu. Et comment pouvait-on réconforter un bébé sans le toucher ? « Écoute, je sais que tu as faim. Les corps humains sont tellement inconvénients, c’est sûr, mais tu t’y habitueras… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te remplies pas le ventre par miracle ? Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ? »

Pouvait- _il_ faire ça ? Il ne valait mieux pas… du lait envoyé par miracle par un démon dans le ventre de Son enfant sonnerait certainement l’alarme. Les mains de Crawly volèrent jusqu’à ses oreilles, désespéré qu’il était d’entendre les hurlements s’intensifier. Il souffla et gonfla les joues, remua les lèvres et claqua la langue, grimaça comme un poisson, tout ça pour essayer de distraire l’enfant.

Ce qui ne fonctionna que pendant une seconde où le rejeton divin au visage empourpré le fixa comme s’il s’était fait pousser des cornes, réelles et visibles. Puis, au lieu de pousser un mugissement affamé, Jésus pleura, en martelant de ses poings ses propres yeux. C’étaient des petits sanglots horriblement tristes, qui brisaient le cœur.

« Oh, non ce n’est pas ce que je voulais faire ! siffla Crawly d’une voix navrée. J’essayais juste de te faire rire… arghhh, ce n’est pas ma faute qu’Iel t’a envoyé ici sur Terre ! Pour te mêler à ce désastre… Iel n’a probablement aucune idée de ce que ça fait d’être un humain, ou un bébé. Je vois pas comment. »

Il gardait sa voix douce malgré son désespoir impuissant. Les pleurs du bébé continuèrent, et alors qu’il remuait ses petits poings, de petits ongles griffèrent par accident une ligne rouge sur sa joue. Crawly grimaça et, pendant un instant terrifiant, faillit tendre la main pour calmer les doigts agités du bébé, avant de se souvenir qu’une telle action pourrait très bien réduire à néant l’entièreté de son essence sur-le-champ.

« Une chanson ! Une chanson, une sorte de berceuse… oh, allez, qu’est… ahh, je pense… » Crawly se pencha légèrement vers le bébé alors que de vieux, _vieux_ souvenirs d’harmonies célestes fusaient dans son esprit comme du feu ardent. Non, non, il ne pouvait plus chanter celles-là même s’il l’avait voulu : il ne pouvait pas faire d’harmonie sans quelqu’un avec qui s’harmoniser. « Allez… énochien… ah… samaritain… chinois… babylonien ! Cette vieille berceuse, oui… c’est parti. » Il prit une profonde inspiration, les mots envahirent son esprit, et il commença à chanter, un peu trop fort au début, afin d’être entendu malgré les sanglots tonitruants du bébé.

_Un bébé pleure dans l’obscurité._

_Oh mon petit, as-tu vu le soleil se lever ?_

_Pourquoi cries-tu, pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_Tu as perturbé le sommeil du dieu de la maison._

Au bout de la quatrième ligne, la combinaison de la voix de Crawly et de ses expressions exagérées eurent l’air de distraire un peu l’enfant, assez pour que Jésus puisse prendre une inspiration plus que substantielle entre chaque hurlement.

_Qui m’a dérangé ? crie le dieu de la maison._

_Ce sont les cris du bébé, c’est lui qui t’a réveillé._

Jésus commença à se calmer, au grand soulagement de Crawly, même si la vue des larmes de l’enfant coulant le long de ses petites joues joufflues lui rappelaient des souvenirs – le déluge, les maladies, les guerres – qui déchiraient le cœur de Crawly. Sa voix se brisa et il s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge pour continuer.

_Qui, demande le dieu de la maison, qui ose_

_me faire peur avec ces bruits d’ivrogne ?_

Il leva haut les sourcils, et se pencha inconsciemment un petit peu plus près du visage de l’enfant. Les poings de Jésus n’étaient plus aussi agités désormais, et ses yeux n’étaient plus plissés si fort qu’il ne pouvait pas regarder Crawly.

_Oh non, oh non, le bébé t’a fait peur !_

_Oh non, oh non, le dieu de la maison ne dort plus !_

Crawly porta les mains à ses joues dans une expression de _oh non_ exagérée, et sourit de soulagement quand Jésus devint silencieux en inspirant brusquement de l’air mais _sans_ se remettre à hurler. Crawly secoua légèrement la tête durant les lignes suivantes, et les yeux de Jésus suivirent les mouvements de ses longs cheveux roux lorsque des mèches tombèrent devant les épaules de Crawly.

_Maintenant, dit le dieu de la maison, appelle le bébé._

_Maintenant, dit le dieu de la maison, appelle le bébé tout de suite._

La chanson prit fin. Jésus remua un peu sa petite langue dans sa bouche, comme s’il cherchait encore la douce chaleur à laquelle on l’avait arraché, et il laissa échapper un soupir en frissonnant, d’une manière qui semblait peu naturelle pour un si petit bébé.

« Donc… tu es un fan de musique babylonienne, murmura Crawly d’un ton conspirateur avec un demi sourire. Tu es sûr que tu es l’enfant du Tout-Puissant ? Parce qu’il me semble avoir entendu… »

Le menton du bébé trembla.

« Oh, oh ! » Crawly battit à nouveau des mains frénétiquement avant qu’un autre vagissement ne puisse s’échapper des impressionnants poumons du nourrisson. « Désolé, tu veux plus de musique ? Plus de musique ! Très bien… ah… je suis sûr qu’il y a un autre couplet quelque part. Quelque chose comme… hum… »

_Fils de Dieu ? Tu as l’air si… petit,_

_rouge et fripé de la tête aux pieds…_

Crawly fit un « hmm » à moitié chanté à moitié gémi pour gagner du temps pendant qu’il s’efforçait de trouver d’autres paroles.

_Pas d’ailes et pas de cornes, pas d’yeux d’une drôle de couleur._

_Ah, ce corps n’est-il pas une agréable surprise ?_

Crawly continua de pointer vaguement vers les parties de son corps où ces choses se situaient, ou se situeraient si elles étaient présentes actuellement. L’attention de Jésus passa du visage de Crawly aux bagues qu’il portait aux doigts puis retourna à son visage, et il donna un coup de pied comme pour encourager Crawly à continuer, sinon…

_Ce vieux dieu de la maison en colère a intérêt à se taire_ , chanta Crawly en riant, _Le Tout-Puissant n’apprécie pas qu’on insulte Son morveux._

« Ooh, c’est un blasphème, ça. » Crawly grimaça en lançant un regard nerveux vers le ciel, mais rien ne se produisit, donc il continua à chanter. « C’était juste un diminutif… aarg, _diminutif_ , je ne veux rien diminuer, ce n’est _pas_ ce que je voulais dire… Je me ratisse les charbons et le soufre là, n’est-ce pas ? Ahem. Continuons. »

_Oh, ce bébé peut pleurer de soif_

_Il sauvera le monde seulement si tu le nourris d’abord !_

_Oh non, voyons voir, ce bébé pourrait-il être humain ?_

_Seulement humain, juste un humain ! Pas un enfant divin du tout._

Les mots, qui ne furent accompagnés ni de foudre cosmique ni de pilier de flammes, calmèrent un peu les nerfs de Crawly, et semblèrent faire de même sur Jésus, qui avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts et le fixait intensément. Crawly lui sourit en se demandant si sa théorie était vraiment la bonne finalement.

_Chante pour moi, démon ! Chante, dit le bébé !_

_Chut, chante le démon, et le… béé-bé… dort._

Malheureusement, le pouvoir de suggestion de Crawly ne semblait pas très fort aujourd’hui, et Jésus le regarda, les yeux plein d’espoir et plus ronds que jamais.

« C’est tout ce que j’ai, j’en ai bien peur, dit Crawly d’un air penaud. Tu devrais être content, tu sais, ce n’est pas n’importe quel démon qui improviserait toute une chanson juste pour toi. »

Mais Jésus n’était pas satisfait. Il commença à gémir en remuant ses petits poings pour attraper quelque chose, n’importe quoi, quand soudain, un choc traversa le cou de Crawly qui par instinct recula brusquement et grimaça. Le petit avait attrapé les extrémités des mèches défaites de Crawly.

Crawly retint sa respiration avec effroi (non pas qu’il ait besoin de respirer). Mais il sentait seulement un léger picotement sur son crâne, qui résultait très certainement du fait qu’il venait quasiment de s’arracher les cheveux.

« Un simple bébé », se demanda Crawly à voix haute. Et avant qu’il n’ait le temps de changer d’avis, ou de réduire au silence les voix intérieures peu prudentes qui lui disaient que ses peurs étaient ridicules, il tendit les bras vers le bébé qui pleurnichait et passa les mains sous les couvertures qui l’enveloppaient, puis souleva le soi-disant messie jusque sur ses genoux.

Un fourmillement chaud se propagea le long des bras de Crawly, mais il était indolore et disparut rapidement.

Crawly prit une profonde inspiration et fut incapable de réagir face à une telle absurdité aussi terrifiante autrement qu’en riant. « Je devrais… prendre feu maintenant, ou… ou bien fondre en une flaque de _purée_ démoniaque… »

Crawly retira aux petits doigts les cheveux qu’ils tenaient ; leurs mains se frôlèrent et, lorsqu’il ressentit un autre vague de chaleur qui le chatouillait, quelque chose s’ouvrit en Crawly pendant un instant terrifiant et époustouflant. Un souvenir de sa chute, quand soudainement tous les atomes du Paradis avaient rejeté son existence, là où auparavant il avait simplement existé, là où il avait une place, simplement, une place parmi le Tout. Le poids, la menace de dissolution, n’était rien comparé à l’absence de cette sensation, une sensation qui était, il fut un temps, tellement naturelle qu’elle était facile à oublier. Il avait presque oublié, avait essayé de se forcer à oublier, à nier son envie de la retrouver. Il savait que derrière cette sensation de sécurité se trouvaient des fils barbelés prêts à attraper quiconque s’éloignerait même un tout petit peu, poserait trop de questions, penserait trop de pensées.

L’éternuement de Jésus le ramena sur Terre, et le bébé sourit devant l’air surpris de Crawly.

« Oh… ça y est, ça commence », murmura Crawly avec ironie, mélodramatique et incrédule à l’idée de ce qu’il avait presque osé espérer. « C’est le début de la fin. »

Tout à coup, il se souvint à la conclusion à laquelle Aziraphale était arrivé en le voyant devant cette étable à Bethléem.

« Je pourrais te laisser tomber, là, tout de suite », chuchota Crawly en s’attendant à moitié à être foudroyé sur le champ pour avoir seulement oser mentionner une idée pareille. Mais rien ne se passa, si ce n’est que le visage du bébé se renfrogna, ses petites jambes remuèrent, et un petit bruit étouffé sortit de son estomac ou d’ailleurs, puis il se détendit. « Et si c’était suffisant ? Paf ? La fin. Si tu étais vraiment Son fils, Iel enverrait un ange pour te sauver, non ? »

Crawly avait prétendu menacer Jésus en le secouant doucement, pour faire comme s’il allait balancer le mini proto-Dieu par la fenêtre, mais tandis que ses bras agitaient l’enfant de haut en bas, les yeux de bébé Jésus commencèrent à s’alourdir ; il fourra un poing potelé dans sa bouche et commença à le téter.

L’étrange sensation électrique se propagea à nouveau dans les bras de Crawly, trop inhabituelle pour être attribuée à de la fatigue musculaire. Ce n’était finalement pas un enfant normal, mais un être céleste, bercé par un démon.

Le bébé bâilla, son petit nez remua, et à cette vue Crawly fut envahi par une terrible impuissance, et il se rappela l’autre chose qu’Aziraphale avait dite, qu’il n’était pas capable de sentir la bonté chez les gens. Peut-être que c’était vrai. Mais malgré la sensation de tenir un être insondable, Crawly ne pouvait pas vraiment se convaincre que Jésus était beaucoup plus dangereux que n’importe quel autre bébé parfaitement ordinaire. Pas encore, en tout cas.

« Tu es différent de ton autre parent, on dirait », murmura Crawly en sentant ses coudes et ses genoux trembler d’une faiblesse qu’il n’avait ressentie que quelques fois dans sa vie. « Je ne peux pas supporter Sa présence. Ou plutôt… Iel ne peut pas supporter _ma_ présence. »

Jésus fronça son petit front, comme s’il comprenait pour de vrai et sympathisait. Crawly rit faiblement dans sa barbe devant l’absurdité de cette idée. Le pire, c’est qu’il y croyait à moitié.

« As-tu… la moindre idée… de ce qu’ils me feraient s’ils nous voyaient ensemble comme ça ? » demanda Crawly au bébé d’une voix complice en approchant sa tête dangereusement près des mains imprévisibles de l’enfant.

Une petite bulle de salive se forma à la surface des lèvres de Jésus, et il fit un drôle de bruit entre le bisou et l’exclamation, en secouant sans but un poing dans les airs.

« Oui. Exactement. Boo-blubbide-dip. » Crawly essaya d’imiter le bruit plus fidèlement, et il ne s’aperçut pas qu’il secouait également la tête pour accentuer sa performance, jusqu’à ce que ses cheveux roux s’échappent à nouveau vers l’avant et que Jésus attrape une autre mèche dans ses doigts. « Oh, regarde ce que _tu_ as fait. Tu as piégé ton premier démon » Crawly lui fit une grimace exagérée.

Les yeux de Jésus commencèrent à se fermer, et Crawly réalisa qu’il avait continué à le bercer doucement sans réfléchir. Mais le bébé ne déserra pas son petit poing, et Crawly n’eut d’autre choix que de rester jusqu’au retour de Marie.

…

C’était presque l’heure du diner quand tous les quatre, cinq en comptant Jésus, se trouvèrent à nouveau dans la même pièce. La petite famille fraîchement baignée s’assit en face de Crawly et de Khnumet. Marie et Joseph dégustaient les fruits que les domestiques avaient coupés et servis, et semblaient avoir peine à croire en leur chance.

Marie surprit Crawly en parlant la première. « Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? » Elle le regardait par-dessus sa tranche de melon, pendant que Jésus lutait pour se retourner dans le berceau créé par ses jambes croisées.

« Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

— Comment connaissiez-vous nos noms ? »

Joseph les regarda l’un après l’autre, reconnaissant silencieusement que lui aussi avait trouvé ce fait troublant.

« Je vis sur le Nil, je connais des gens, j’entends des choses, dit Crawly avec désinvolture. Si je ne me trompe pas, la naissance de votre fils a causé des remous dans votre ville natale, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Marie s’assombrit, ses yeux se baissèrent et sa voix se fit plus faible. « Je n’ai jamais voulu que… _nous_ ne nous attendions pas à ce que la nouvelle de la naissance de notre fils cause autant de souffrance.

— De la souffrance ? demanda Crawly en la regardant fixement. Tous ceux que j’ai rencontrés n’ont fait que chanter ses louanges. Vous entendez quoi par souffrance ?

— C’est Hérode », dit Joseph, en agissant apparemment sur un signal silencieux de Marie, qui se retira de la conversation avec un regard épuisé et concentra son attention sur son bébé et sur le fruit qu’elle tenait. « Il a donné l’ordre que tous les petits garçons âgés de moins de deux ans et vivants dans la région soient tués.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Khnumet d’un air alarmé. Est-ce qu’il y avait une sorte de peste ?

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi », soupira Marie en asseyant Jésus face à elle pour le faire sauter sur ses genoux.

Crawly baissa la voix. « Comment vous êtes-vous échappés ?

— Un… ami nous a avertis, dit Joseph à contrecœur.

— Un ami… » Crawly se dit que la voix de Joseph avait une nuance mystérieuse. Une autre visite angélique, donc ? « Et cet ami vous a prévenu, mais pas les autres parents de la région ?

— Peut-être qu’ils ont été prévenus et qu’ils n’en ont pas tenu compte, dit Joseph en soupirant en se frottant le front.

— Oh, j’en doute, se moqua Crawly avec colère. Le sale caractère d’Hérode n’est pas exactement un secret. Je n’arrive pas à imaginer l’un d’entre vous apprendre qu’il est sur le point de tuer des bébés et se dire “non, pas ce bon vieux Hérode, notre cher roi adoré” ! C’est ridicule. Ce serait bien leur genre de ne pas prévenir les autres. »

Il y eut un silence gêné, et c’est avec un pincement au cœur que Crawly reconnut le regard que portaient les visages de Marie et de Joseph. De la culpabilité qui ne leur appartenait pas. De la culpabilité pour quelque chose qu’ils n’auraient pas pu changer. Il plaça un morceau de pain dans sa bouche et se prépara à changer de sujet.

« Bon, dit Khnumet doucement. Puisque votre pays n’est pas un endroit où élever un enfant, vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin. Tout ce que je demanderai en paiement sont des travaux de menuiserie de temps à autre, et quelques services. Qu’en pensez-vous ?

— Que Dieu vous bénisse, dit Marie avec ferveur. Nous avons prié pendant tout le voyage pour que Dieu nous donne un endroit où nous pourrions vivre en sécurité. »

Tout à coup, Crawly ressentit un besoin intense de sortir de la pièce. Il commença à se lever, et Marie leva les yeux sur lui.

« Pouvez-vous me rappeler votre nom, madame ?

— Tanis, dit Crawly.

— Merci, Tanis, dit Marie avec sincérité. Vous nous êtes apparue comme un ange sauveur. Sans votre compassion, nous…

— Ne me remerciez pas », l’interrompit Crawly avant de sortir précipitamment dans la cour.

Il faisait encore très chaud dehors, et le mur était suffisamment bas pour que le soleil lui tape encore sur la tête même s’il commençait à plonger vers la rive opposée du Nil, et quand Crawly avança vers la zone ombragée où l’âne s’était rendu, l’animal s’éloigna de lui en poussant de petits braiments nerveux.

« Au moins l’un d’entre vous a de la jugeote », marmonna Crawly avec rancœur. Il entendait Khnumet parler derrière lui, mais il ne pouvait pas distinguer les mots, seulement son intonation diplomatique habituelle. Peut-être s’excusait-elle pour sa grossièreté. « Je suis pas un ange, marmonna-t-il. Je suis pas censé être _gentil_. »

L’âne lui donna un regard confus et trotta vers l’autre côté de la cour avec les oreilles couchées en arrière pour s’assurer que Crawly ne le suivait pas.

Crawly se pencha en avant pour s’accouder au mur et fixa le soleil avec insolence. « Qu’est-ce que tu manigances ? » Il soupira puis déglutit pour éloigner la douleur qui montait dans sa poitrine. « Me mettre à la porte n’était pas suffisant, maintenant tu décides de me causer des ennuis encore et encore et encore ? J’essaye de vivre ma vie, moi ! »

Il ramassa un morceau de plâtre qui s’était détaché du haut du mur et le lança sauvagement vers la rivière, plus loin que la plupart des humains n’auraient pu le lancer. L’éclaboussure n’était absolument pas satisfaisante, donc il sortit par la porte de derrière et vagabonda jusqu’au bord de la rivière, même si lumière réfléchie blessait ses yeux.

« De toute façon », souffla Crawly en balançant un rocher plus gros dans les eaux peu profondes, et en réussissant par miracle à ne pas se salir malgré l’explosion de boue. « De toute façon je ne suis plus ton serviteur ! Tu ne peux pas t’attendre à ce que je… rgh. »

Mais Iel n’avait rien attendu de lui. Il était ridicule… S’il les avait laissé tranquille, Dieu aurait certainement envoyé quelqu’un pour aider Son fils et ses parents terrestres. Ou, si Iel ne les avait pas aidés, et si quelque chose d’horrible était arrivé à la famille, alors cela n’aurait fait que montrer qu’Iel ne se souciait pas vraiment d’eux, finalement.

Crawly marchait plus loin dans les roseaux, quand il remarqua une perturbation dans la boue au bord de la rivière. Une tête de serpent en forme de silex, mais bien plus grosse que chez n’importe quel serpent ordinaire, émergea en dégoulinant.

« _Crawly_ , siffla-t-elle.

— Apophis », grogna Crawly. Un autre démon était la dernière chose au monde qu’il voulait voir, mais en plus Apophis était impossible à anticiper : il était parfois presque amusant, souvent insupportable. « Combien de fois a-t-on eu cette conversation ? _Je_ suis le serpent. Tu as _au moins_ deux autres formes animales donc je sais que tu fais ça seulement pour m’agacer !

— Parlons de quelque chose de plus important dans ce cas », gloussa le serpent en sortant davantage son corps de la boue. Sa bouche s’allongea, la courbe où les écailles se rencontraient se transforma en dents qui se chevauchaient, jusqu’à ce qu’un énorme crocodile sourit en direction de Crawly. « Dagon attends ton rapport. Il m’a demandé de te surveiller, vu que tu sembles passer beaucoup de temps sur mon territoire ces temps-ci.

— Ton territoire ? dit Crawly en fronçant le nez et en scrutant la bouche grande ouverte du crocodile. Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques dans le coin, de toute façon ? Tout a l’air paisible. J’adore ce que tu as fait de cet endroit, même si je doute que l’Enfer soit du même avis. »

Le crocodile s’élança et tenta de mordre les chevilles nues de Crawly, qui y échappa de justesse en bondissant vers l’arrière. « Comment oses-tu ! gronda Apophis. Ça m’a pris une _éternité_ pour convaincre le siège de lequel d’entre nous était responsable de la chute de Cléopâtre et de toutes les guerres et des rivalités qui y ont conduit ! Cette histoire avec les Ptolémées, la fin du règne des pharaons… c’est _moi_ qui ai fait tout le travail !

— Ils n’auraient peut-être pas essayé de me donner les honneurs si tu n’étais pas juste une mauvaise copie de moi, répondit Crawly tranquillement. C’est facile de confondre deux démons serpents qui se baladent dans la même région du monde, tu ne crois pas ?

— Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait récemment, Crawly. » La voix sifflante d’Apophis se changea en un grognement grave et profond.

« Pour que tu puisses te venger en récoltant les lauriers ? Non merci, dit Crawly en reniflant. Je donnerai le rapport à Dagon moi-même.

— Bon, dans ce cas, rit le crocodile en se préparant à attaquer une nouvelle fois. Laisse-moi t’aider ! Je vais te ramener au siège en un claquement de doigts… ou de _dents_ ! »

Les mâchoires massives auraient enveloppé Crawly s’il ne s’était pas immédiatement rendu beaucoup plus fin, bien que la longueur de sa forme de python annulait presque l’utilité de la transformation. Il échappa d’un cheveux aux dents d’Apophis et plongea dans la boue, en s’enfonçant plus loin, toujours plus loin et en suffoquant, jusqu’à ce qu’il atterrisse tête la première, ou plutôt, le ventre en premier, sur le bureau de Dagon encombré par les dossiers.

« Crawly, dit-elle, de toute évidence agacée. Ton rapport est en retard.

— Ouais, désolé », dit-il en respirant bruyamment. Il se laissa tomber du bureau pour arranger sa robe, qui était heureusement réapparue sans une trace de boue. « Apophis était justement…

— La prochaine fois, passe par l’entrée principale.

— D’accord, ouais, bien sûr, dit Crawly en toussant. Écoute, Dagon, j’ai beaucoup à faire là-haut… Les forces romaines qui occupent l’Égypte et la Judée sont déjà en train de tout ordonner et aménager, tu sais, et… oh, tu vas adorer ça. Tu vas adorer. Aurais-tu par hasard entendu parler d’une bande de gamins qui se sont fait assassiner récemment ? »

Dagon, qui jusque-là n’avait pas vraiment donné la peine de lever le nez de ses papiers sauf pour lui jeter un regard noir, posa enfin son pinceau miteux et, bien qu’impatiente, lui donna toute son attention. « Je t’écoute.

— Oh, tu sais comment sont certains rois, surtout Hérode… Il est compétitif, il veut vivre pour toujours. Et donc, je lui ai laissé croire que ça se produirait s’il… » Crawly s’éclaircit la gorge, pressa autant que possible sa lèvre inférieure sur contre sa lèvre supérieure et leva les sourcils aussi haut que possible afin que son visage ne puisse pas faire d’autres expressions. « Tu sais. S’il tuait la concurrence potentielle.

— Son âme était déjà considérée comme acquise pour nous. Tu n’as rien de mieux à annoncer ?

— Non ! Si… Je veux dire, après tout, pense à tous ces parents, dit Crawly en changeant avec difficulté sa grimace en un sourire. Tous en colère et en deuil et prêts à maudire Dieu pour avoir laissé ça arriver ? » Il essaya de bouger son corps, d’exagérer sa voix et ses mouvements et ses expressions pour exprimer clairement qu’il moquait ces parents et ne partageait pas leur sentiments.

Dagon retroussa les lèvres et hocha la tête, apparemment convaincue. Elle attrapa un parchemin et commença à noter quelques phrases et à cocher des cases. « Autre chose ?

— Ahh, pas grand-chose », dit Crawly avec une humilité feinte, en fronçant le nez et en donnant un coup de pieds dans les papiers de Dagon qui avaient atterri sur le sol près de ses sandales. « J’ai seulement encouragé l’un de Ses favoris à voler un bijou de grande valeur, à passer un accord avec moi pour sa protection…

— Un de Ses favoris ? dit Dagon en levant un sourcil. Qui ? »

Crawly hésita quand le souvenir de Marie parlant de sauvetage angélique jaillit dans son esprit. Finalement, il fit un geste de la main et dit : « Oh, tu sais, le père du prochain prophète hébreu, ou bien d’un révolutionnaire, quelque chose comme ça. Ce qu’il, euh, ne deviendra pas, une fois que j’en aurai terminé avec lui.

— Tu joues sur le long terme, Crawly, dit Dagon. N’oublie pas les tentations quotidiennes. Au moins une mauvaise action par jour.

— Oh, je sais. Mais il y aura bientôt beaucoup d’occasions pour ça, maintenant.

— Hmm… ce père, ce favori. Quel est son nom ?

— Joseph quelque chose… ou bien John ? Jacob ? Peut-être que l’enfant devait s’appeler John. Enfin bon, je reviendrai vers toi. » Crawly arpentait la pièce tranquillement, en marchant sur le reste des papiers par terre, et prit plaisir dans le bruit de froissement.

« Sors de là ! » aboya Dagon en claquant des doigts, ce qui envoya brusquement Crawly à travers l’espace physique, et presque instantanément le lugubre bureau des dossiers du Quartier Général Infernal disparut et fut remplacé par une immensité de sable qui lui éblouissait les yeux.

« Elle n’aurait pas pu être un peu plus précise ? » Crawly souffla d’agacement lorsqu’il fit sur le point sur l’endroit où il était, mais même si le sable soufflé par le vent lui cinglait les mollets, il était soulagé d’être de retour sur Terre. Cette visite en Enfer avait été l’une des plus courtes de son existence, et il ne pouvait qu’en être reconnaissant.

Il soupira en levant une main pour abriter ses yeux du soleil, puis se mit en route sur le long chemin pour rentrer en ville. Il l’avait fait, désormais. Il s’était engagé et était coincé avec cette famille. Il aurait dû se creuser la cervelle pour trouver d’autres événements en Judée, ou en Grèce, ou plus au sud de l’Afrique, et il aurait pu s’enfuir pour les poursuivre, et rester loin, très loin de ce que le Tout-Puissant préparait.

Mais, et si Iel préparait quelque chose partout, dans le monde entier ? Ça, ce serait vraiment un problème. Crawly ne pourrait jamais en être sûr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Oui, les anciens Égyptiens buvaient de la bière. Ils adoraient les céréales en fait. J’ai fait des recherches… ils buvaient aussi du vin bien sûr mais c’était plutôt pour ceux qui avaient un statut plus élevé. Et ils se rasaient complètement afin d’éviter les poux.  
> 2\. La berceuse (la partie non-improvisée en tout cas) est une refonte d’une berceuse babylonienne vieille de 5 000 ans.  
> 3\. Tanis est un mot grec qui signifie « femme serpent ». C’était trop beau pour le laisser passer.  
> 4\. Crowley a une présentation féminine donc à l’origine je l’avais écrit avec des pronoms et accords féminins dans la narration. Mais en fin de compte il me semblait préférable d’utiliser les pronoms et accords masculins, car la différence entre sa présentation et les mots montrait davantage l’effet queer « les mots humains ne peuvent pas me décrire de toute façon », et c’était moins binaire que de passer complètement à une présentation féminine _et_ à des mots féminins.


	3. Chapter 3

Crawly avait encore un rapport étrange au temps. Les premiers jours après l’arrivée de la famille sainte en Égypte semblèrent particulièrement longs, pleins de centaines de choix minuscules sur la manière dont il devait interagir avec eux, et sur comment élaborer ces interactions comme des mauvaises actions quand venait le moment de faire son rapport. Ces jours étaient riches en incertitudes, en questions et en situations stressantes, et Crawly se demandait s’il ne s’était pas fourré dans la pire position au monde.

Mais ensuite le temps commença à suivre son cours plus facilement, et Crawly n’eut plus à réfléchir autant. La vie dans la maison de Khnumet trouva un nouveau rythme, et les jours de Crawly furent pris par les détails de la vie courante : planifier les repas, les horaires de la sieste et du jeu, les sorties près de la rivière, faire les courses, tenir des discussions politiques scandaleusement courtoises, et les petits malentendus culturels.

Lors d’un après-midi particulièrement chaud juste avant le Sabbat, Jésus – qui n’avait pas encore fait ses premiers pas sans aide – y travaillait dur en longeant les meubles pour apprendre à marcher, et était complètement nu car il sortait du bain. Marie le suivait en se trainant sur les genoux au cas où il tomberait, et Crawly était assis sur le bord opposé du banc sur lequel Jésus se tenait. 

« Regarde comme il se débrouille, » Crawly sourit en se penchant en avant pour que Jésus puisse rencontrer son regard plus facilement.

Le bambin sourit et fit l’un de ces rires de bébé qui ressemblaient à des gazouillis, avant de se mettre à marcher de côté plus rapidement, en tordant son petit corps pour attendre Crawly quelques pas trop tôt. Ses petits pieds trébuchèrent et il chancela en direction du sol.

« Oh ! Oups ! » Crawly réagit immédiatement en tendant les mains pour stabiliser le garçon, et comme d’habitude il ressentit cette étrange sensation électrique qui était bien plus facile à ignorer après plusieurs mois d’entraînement, et ils rirent tous les deux – tous les trois en fait : Marie, « Tanis », et Jésus. « Retourne vers ta mère maintenant ! » Il fit faire demi-tour à Jésus et le lâcha seulement quand il fut certain que le petit avait une bonne prise sur le banc, et Marie frappa des mains avant de les tendre vers son bébé en souriant.

« Allez, Jésus ! Viens ! appela-t-elle gentiment. Tu peux le faire ! »

Jésus fit l’aller-retour, encore et encore, et Crawly ne s’ennuyait toujours pas quand Joseph et l’un des serviteurs de Khnumet entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Marie, je vais au marché avec Tef-amen. Nous avons besoin de plus d’huile pour les lampes, pour le Sabbat… tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Marie souffla un baiser contre une des paumes de Jésus puis fit semblant de le manger, ce qui fit pousser un cri de joie à Jésus. « Hmm… on va mettre combien de temps à ton avis ? C’est bientôt l’heure de la sieste de Jésus…

— J’espérais que nous pourrions nous promener seuls dans l’un des jardins, dit Joseph en donnant à Crawly un regard plein d’espoir. Passer un peu de temps à l’extérieur, rien que nous deux. Tu viens juste de le nourrir, Marie, non ?

— Oui, et s’il a faim il peut manger de la bouillie ou un fruit.

— Oh, d’accord, si vous insistez », grommela Crawly pour plaisanter, avant de se laisser glisser du banc jusqu’au sol pour prendre la place de Marie et surveiller Jésus. « Donc vous serez de retour avant le coucher du soleil ?

— Merci. » Marie avait l’air excitée à la simple idée de passer un peu de temps loin des responsabilités. Elle fit un grand sourire et embrassa Jésus sur le crâne. « Amuse-toi bien avec tante Tanis, Jésus. Je t’aime ! Tu feras une bonne sieste pour moi, j’espère. »

Jésus était fort concentré sur l’endroit où poser les pieds, jusqu’à ce qu’il vît sa mère se lever. Alors un cri bref et indigné éclata, et Crawly ramassa le bébé et le fit rebondir sur ses genoux.

« Le voilà ! Il arrive ! Badumbadumbadum ! Le rebelle le plus diabolique qui ait jamais existé ! » Crawly chanta les « tentations » en faisant rebondir Jésus en rythme, et Marie leur fit signe en articulant silencieusement _merci_ avant de s’éclipser par la porte avec Joseph et Tef-amen. « Où est passée cette poupée ? » demanda Crawly à Jésus quand les rebonds prirent fin. Jésus se tortilla et descendit des genoux de Crawly en rampant, et Crawly le laissa partir puis le suivit maladroitement à quatre pattes sur le sol. C’était le seul inconvénient des robes : elles sont d’une beauté grandiose, mais elles entravent parfois les mouvements. Il poussa un grognement espiègle et commença à frapper sol avec les paumes de ses mains, et Jésus couina et lui jeta un regard en arrière avant de ramper plus vite en riant, jusqu’à ce que Crawly aperçoive la petite poupée en bois avec ses perles dans les cheveux et change de direction. « Ahah ! Je l’ai trouvée !

— Da’ih ! » dit Jésus en pointant du doigt, et Crawly ressentit ce drôle de serrement dans la poitrine, qui arrivait souvent quand les enfants le surprenaient.

« Quoi, ça ? La poupée ? » Crawly la tendit et Jésus se mit à ramper vers lui. Crawly tenait la poupée pour qu’il la prenne, mais Jésus dépassa les mains de Crawly, continua de ramper et atteignit ses genoux, puis tendit la main vers la lèvre inférieure de Crawly.

« Daa’ih, répéta Jésus.

— Dayihf ? » marmonna Crawly avec curiosité, ses lèvres à moitié collées ensemble par des doigts de bébé.

Les yeux de Jésus s’illuminèrent et il babilla quelque chose qui était parfaitement inintelligible mais hautement expressif.

« Tu me le fais pas dire », chantonna Crawly avec fascination, une fois qu’il eut transféré les doigts de Jésus de ses lèvres à son pouce. « Da’ih ? Qu’est ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? »

À ce moment-là, Crawly sentit – y compris à l’odeur – quelque chose changer, tout comme l’air changeait avec les saisons ou quand la pluie était sur le point de tomber. Il entendit l’une des servantes qui parlait à un visiteur à l’extérieur, et quelque chose dans la cadence de leur paroles le poussa à ramasser Jésus dans ses bras et à se lever, puis il se faufila prudemment jusqu’à la porte d’entrée d’une manière telle qu’il puisse apercevoir la personne qui se tenait dehors sans être à son tour immédiatement repéré.

La vision qu’il cherchait apparut quelques secondes trop tard : le temps qu’il reconnaisse Aziraphale, l’ange en forme humaine était seulement quelques pas derrière la servante, qui entra dans la maison et dit : « Dame Tanis, cet homme prétends être un ami de Marie et de Joseph, venu ici voir le bébé. Dois-je l’autoriser à l’entrée, ou dois-je prévenir…

— _Toi ?_ Cra… T… Tanis, c’est cela ? » Aziraphale resta bouche bée, et ses yeux gros comme des soucoupes firent des allers-retours entre Crawly et le bébé dans ses bras. Il corrigea fébrilement l’expression de son visage, mais rien ne pouvait cacher l’inconfort oppressant qu’on entendait dans sa voix. « E-euh, je ne m’attendais pas à te trouver ici… avec… avec leur enfant, en plus. Euh. » Les mains d’Aziraphale se tordaient, s’agitaient, enlaçaient et délaçaient leurs doigts fébrilement. Crawly s’était presque attendu à ce qu’il pousse un cri d’indignation immédiatement, à ce qu’il l’accuse de vouloir enlever l’enfant. « Pourrais-je te parler en privé ? Tu pourrais, hum… laisser le bébé avec cette charmante servante, j’en suis sûr.

— Oh, je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. » Crawly haussa une épaule en prenant un air faussement décontracté, alors que tout son être se tendait de curiosité et par peur de ce qu’Aziraphale allait dire, à lui et à ses supérieurs. « Marie m’a demandé, à _moi_ , de le surveiller, et Tau a déjà assez de travail. De quoi veux-tu parler, exactement ?

— De… ahm… » Aziraphale se lécha les lèvres nerveusement et déglutit, pendant que ses yeux continuaient leurs allers-retours entre lui et le bébé avec un air troublé. « De tes plans, et en détails. » Il eut l’air de prendre une petite inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de s’approcher de Crawly. « D’ailleurs, pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas le porter ? »

Aziraphale présenta timidement une main à Jésus, qui s’était déjà raidit en réponse au brusque changement d’humeur de Crawly. Les bébés sont des êtres remarquablement perceptifs, même quand ils ne sont pas à moitié divin. Jésus détourna la tête et enfonça les mains dans les cheveux de Crawly, son visage dans le cou de Crawly.

« Hmm. Je ne pense pas que ça va être possible, mon ange », dit Crawly avec un petit sourire narquois. Puis, il leva les sourcils et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se tourner vers Tau et de pousser un soupir résigné. « C’est bon, nous nous connaissons. »

Tau acquiesça solennellement et était sur le point de se retirer, quand Khnumet entra par le portail, de retour de sa journée de travail en tant que scribe.

« Tanis ! C’est ton mari ? » La surprise et l'enthousiasme retentissaient dans sa voix. « Tu ne m’as jamais dit que tu étais mariée ! »

Crawly sortit dans la cour en marchant pieds nus sur les dalles de pierres chaudes, et faillit manquer l’incroyable expression qui passa sur le visage d’Aziraphale : de l’incrédulité, de la confusion, et du scandale ; à parts égales. L’ange fit même un rapide pas en arrière. Crawly étudia Aziraphale une seconde fois afin de profiter du spectacle, puis il ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire ; il sentit Jésus se détendre en réponse, et le petit garçon leva la tête de l’épaule de Crawly et reconnut Khnumet.

« Oomep ! la salua Jésus.

— Je… Je suis désolé, commença Aziraphale, avec une politesse forcée. Mais il semble qu’il y ait un malentendu. Nous ne sommes pas… Je veux dire, elle… Je n’ai certainement _aucun_ …

— Oh, ne l’écoute pas, Khnumet, il est juste facilement embarrassé, dit Crawly en souriant et en se rapprochant d’elle. C’est très secret, tu comprends. Des problèmes de familles. Et il aime bien me taquiner, en plus.

— _Crawly_ ! le gronda Aziraphale.

— Ah, tu vois ? C’est son petit surnom pour moi… mais ne me demande pas d’où il vient.

— Tu… tu es diabolique, arrête ça ! bafouilla Aziraphale. Pas un mot de plus ! »

Crawly rit. « Oh, tais-toi. Je sais que tu essayes juste de me faire rire.

— Ce n’est pas vrai ! Je suis parfaitement sérieux, plus que sérieux ! Je n’ai jamais été plus sérieux de toute mon existence !

— Oooh, fit Crawly tendrement. N’est-il pas adorable ? Mais on ferait mieux d’arrêter d’être malpoli, pour que je puisse faire de vraies présentations. »

Les bafouillages d’Aziraphale s’éteignirent et il resta sans voix, mais il se rapprocha quand même afin d’entendre ce qu’ils disaient. Khnumet souriait d’un air intrigué en les regardant « plaisanter ».

« Aziraphale, voici mon amie Khnumet, scribe du Préfet Augustéen, et une hôtesse particulièrement accueillante. Sans elle, Marie et Joseph et le petit Jésus que voici aurait peut-être eu des _ennuis_ dès leur arrivée, ou tout du moins leur vie aurait été plus difficile. Ils ont atterri dans l’une des meilleures maisons de la ville » Crawly se balançait d’avant en arrière, pas vraiment conscient de la manière dont la tête de Jésus retournait vers sa place habituelle près de son épaule.

« Je… Je vous remercie pour votre bonté, chère madame », dit Aziraphale en faisant une courbette vers Khnumet qui la retourna avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« En fait, c’est Tanis qui m’a convaincue de les prendre chez moi.

— O… oh, hésita Aziraphale en lançant un autre regard troublé vers Crawly, avant de forcer un autre sourire. Vraiment ?

— Pardonne-le, il est terriblement mal à l’aise devant les inconnus », dit Crawly à Khnumet dans un aparté exagérément complice.

Khnumet sourit et tourna à nouveau son attention vers Crawly. « Alors, que fait ton mari dans la vie, Tanis ?

— Oh… c’est un genre de, euh… dévot _religieux_ …

— Un médecin, interrompit Aziraphale d’un ton irrité. Et je ne suis pas son…

— Également un médecin, ouais, certains l’appellent même un faiseur de miracles.

— Ce n’est pas drôle, marmonna Aziraphale. Mon poste n’est pas un sujet de plaisanterie.

— Qui a dit que je plaisantais ? dit Crawly innocemment. Tes pouvoirs sont parfaitement respectables après tout. »

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, comme s’il essayait de trouver une insulte cachée derrière les paroles de Crawly. Mais alors ses yeux glissèrent vers Jésus qui suçait deux de ses doigts en le regardant, et l’expression d’Aziraphale s’adoucit en un vrai sourire pendant un instant. Avec ces petites rides autour des yeux, comme lorsque la lumière des étoiles clignotait et s’étirait dans plusieurs directions.

C’était très difficile de continuer à le taquiner quand il offrait cette vision.

« Avez-vous des… oh, non, je suis désolée, s’interrompit Khnumet avec un regard triste. Je suis sûre que vous avez dû essayer d’avoir des enfants. C’est pour ça que tu étais tellement attirée par le bébé.

— Oh… ouais, stérile. C’est tout moi. » Crawly se tourna à nouveau vers Khnumet, soudain incertain de vouloir continuer la conversation. « Bon, il est temps que mon _mari_ et moi parlons de ce qu’il est venu discuter avec moi.

— Oh ! s’exclama Khnumet en ouvrant les bras vers lui. Veux-tu que je…

— Ce que je veux n’a pas vraiment d’importance, je pense. » Crawly essaya de lui donner Jésus. Il fut surpris de le voir tendre les bras vers Khnumet immédiatement, peut-être car il sentait qu’elle lui permettrait d’échapper à la tension qui avait brutalement surgi dans l’air lourd. « Oh, regarde-moi ça. Bon, ça te dérange pas de le surveiller quelques minutes ?

— Pas du tout. » Khnumet sourit quand Jésus commença à gazouiller en attrapant le lobe de son oreille.

« Merci. » Crawly lui fit un signe de tête, puis regarda vers Aziraphale et fit un signe de tête en direction du jardin qui entourait la maison. « Après toi. »

Aziraphale lui donna un regard méfiant avant de passer devant lui, comme s’il répugnait à tourner le dos à une créature aussi démoniaque. Et il a bien raison, se rappela Crawly. Mais l’air lourd sembla devenir plus lourd encore à mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient du portail.

« Da’ih ! Da’ih ! DAaaïïïïï », cria Jésus nettement, avant d’enchaîner sur des babillages intenses et impatients.

« _Daaïï_ ? Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ? Aïe, c’est ça ?! siffla Aziraphale. Tu… tu lui as fait _mal_ ?

— Tanis ! s’exclama Khnumet. Je pense qu’il t’appelle !

— _Je_ n’ai… heiiin… _moi_ ? » Crawly lança un regard derrière son épaule pour voir Jésus tendre ses bras potelés vers lui, et il fit la connexion. Tout comme _oomep_ était Khnumet, _da’ih_ pouvait être Tanis. Une approximation très, très vague. Il n’en revenait pas.

« Oui ! On dirait qu’il essaye de dire ton nom, non ? Je ne pense qu’il voulait que tu t’éloignes autant, en fait. » Khnumet s’approcha pour lui rendre Jésus, et Crawly le prit dans les bras avec un grand sourire incrédule.

« Bon… qui suis-je pour dire non à Jésus ? » dit Crawly en secouant la tête dramatiquement, et il ne manqua pas le claquement de langue d’Aziraphale à côté de lui.

« J’aurais essayé », offrit Khnumet, impuissante, avant de hausser les épaules et d’entrer dans la maison.

Ils étaient seuls, ou presque. Crawly pouvait _sentir_ les inspirations profondes qu’Aziraphale prenait pour se revigorer, et il se retourna vers lui avec un sourire en coin, toujours avec cette drôle de sensation dans la poitrine, causée par les paroles de Jésus.

« Où _diable_ sont ses parents, Crawly ? » s’écria Aziraphale sans reprendre son souffle, ses mots jaillissants précipitamment. « Je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi tout ceci a l’air ! On m’a envoyé ici pour m’assurer qu’ils sont arrivés en Égypte sans encombre, et à la place je le trouve littéralement dans les bras d’un _démon !_ Comment suis-je censé expliquer ça à Gabriel ? S’il était là tu recevrais son châtie… chât… châtiment avant même d’avoir une chance de t’expliquer, donc j’espère que tu apprécies le fait que je préfèrerais _vraiment_ que tu me donnes une bonne explication ! »

En voilà une pensée déplaisante. Crawly grimaça à l’idée de Gabriel le trouvant dans cette situation, et il se demanda une nouvelle fois comment il avait pu se convaincre que c’était une bonne idée de rester dans le coin. « C’est marrant, dit-il faiblement alors qu’il arpentait la cour en tournant autour de l’ange, pourquoi est-ce que ce n’est _pas_ Gabriel qui est venu prendre des nouvelles ? Il était…

— De plus, je n’apprécie pas cette blague grossière que tu viens de faire ! Je ne me laisserai pas piéger dans tes manigances…

— Blague grossière ? Je n’ai rien dit de _grossier_ , c’est toi qui te comportes de manière si hostile devant la personne qui a épargné au fils de Dieu de passer la première année de sa vie sur la route ou bien dans un taudis. J’ai juste joué le jeu parce que je ne voulais pas que Khnumet se sente gênée de s’être trompée. Vraiment, mon ange, tu ne devrais pas le prendre aussi personnellement.

— C’était absurde », dit Aziraphale, en faisant presque la moue. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement un effet secondaire dû à ses yeux plissés pour se protéger du soleil, les mains jointes nerveusement devant lui, la brise chaude qui faisait flotter ses boucles blanches et le lin de ses vêtements blancs à la mode grecque.

« C’est pour _ça_ que c’était drôle ! » Crawly soupira d’exaspération, déplaça Jésus vers son autre épaule, en se demandant si ses trémoussements signifiaient qu’il voulait descendre ou s’il voulait simplement une vue différente.

Jésus poussa tout à coup un cri perçant inexplicable.

« Yegkh ! Qu’est ce que tu veux ? demanda Crawly. Descendre ? Tu n’aimes pas être si près du méchant ange ? Je ne t’en veux pas, je sais ce que c’est. » Il le posa sur le sol, tout ça pour que Jésus pousse un gémissement de colère et s’agrippe à l’ourlet de la jupe de Crawly pour se mettre debout. « Décide-toi enfin ! » Il l’attrapa et le balança jusque dans ses bras, et expérimenta 0,5 seconde de silence quand Jésus apprécia la sensation d’être balloté, avant qu’il ne décide que finalement il n’aimait pas ça et ne commence à pleurer de peur.

« Fais attention à lui ! » Aziraphale arracha Jésus des bras de Crawly, et Jésus resta silencieux pendant un second moment de choc avant de hurler encore plus fort que lorsqu’il était tombé du lit quelques jours auparavant. « Oh, misère, dit Aziraphale comme si Jésus s’était soudainement transformé en bombe. Oh, misère. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. »

Crawly regarda avec incrédulité Aziraphale se détourner et déposer avec précaution le bébé en pleurs sur le sol.

« Aziraphale, tu ne peux pas juste… oh regarde le, il nous fait une crise de nerf ! »

Jésus était effectivement dans tous ses états et se jeta sur le côté dans la poussière. Crawly contourna Aziraphale, et dès que Jésus vit Crawly il poussa un cri de bête blessée et rampa vers lui en sanglotant.

« Oh, mon petit rejeton divin », roucoula Crawly avec sympathie en soulevant dans ses bras le malheureux bébé qui tremblotait. « Regarde-toi, tellement fatigué que tu as enfin réalisé que l’univers tout entier est horrible. Et je suis sûr que te faire arracher de mes mains par le vilain ange n’a pas aidé.

— J’essayais de le réconforter. » Aziraphale semblait ébranlé, et une main étreignait l’autre près de son visage

« Ouais, mais il ne te connait pas, hein. Il s’avère que le diable que tu connais vaut mieux que l’ange que tu ne connais pas. » Crawly sourit un peu de son trait d’esprit et continua à frotter le dos du bébé en rythme.

« Je trouve que c’est vraiment suspect qu’il semble aussi attaché à toi. Je doute fortement qu’un enfant aussi saint pourrait naturellement faire ce choix, _surtout_ par rapport à l’une des Principautés en qui notre Seigneur a placé sa confiance, dit Aziraphale en plissant les yeux. Tu lui as fait quelque chose, avoue.

— Ouais, peut-être. » Crawly haussa les épaules et tressaillit quand les cris assourdissant atteignirent son oreille. « Peut-être qu’on a simplement appris à se connaitre, mon cher _mari_.

— Je t’ _ordonne_ d’arrêter de m’appeler comme ça ! s’écria Aziraphale.

— Tu devrais me remercier », dit Crawly en baissant la voix, bien qu’il n’en fallait pas beaucoup pour que les cris de Jésus couvrent ses mots. « J’ai remarqué que tu n’as pas dit aux humains qui tu es ou ce que tu es, ce qui signifie que tu ne veux pas en parler, et _je_ t’ai donné une excuse parfaitement raisonnable pour t’être pointé sans prévenir.

— Mais… mais… c’est _parfaitement_ …

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ce que les gens d’ici pensent ?

— Ce ne sont pas les _humains_ qui m’inquiètent, marmonna Aziraphale en jetant des coups d’œil aux alentours comme si on les surveillait.

— Oh… c’est vrai » Crawly grimaça en essayant un nouveau mouvement de balancement car Jésus restait inconsolable. « Enfin, pourquoi le Ciel en aurait-il quelque chose à faire que nous soyons dans la même région ? N’est-ce pas ton travail de contrer toutes mes tentatives pour créer la discorde et, tu sais, les autres péchés et tous ces trucs-là ? Ou est-ce qu’ils sont seulement inquiets que je vais réussir à te convaincre de rejoindre mon camp uniquement grâce à mon charisme et à mon charme démoniaque ?

— N’est-ce pas exactement ce que tu essayes de faire ? demanda doucement Aziraphale.

— Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? » dit Crawly en souriant.

Aziraphale cligna des yeux rapidement, consterné, et il soupira, comme à bout de souffle. « Ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je n’accepterai jamais une telle chose.

— Alors pourquoi t’inquiéter de ce que je dis ? Le Ciel devrait croire la parole d’un ange plutôt que celle d’un démon, non ? Maintenant tu vas vraiment devoir me garder à l’œil, je suppose.

— Exactement ! cria Aziraphale. Que pourrais-je faire d’autre quand j’ai vent de quelque chose d’aussi suspicieux ?

— Ouais… des circonstances suspicieuses, en effet. Même moi j’les trouve suspicieuses », dit Crawly d’une voix basse, pendant que Jésus remuait dans ses bras et menaçait de se jeter par terre dans la poussière. « Hé ! J’essaye de te bercer pour que tu t’endormes, là. Le Fils de Dieu ne devrait pas agir comme ça. Non, mais vraiment !

— Que veux-tu dire par ça ? Des circonstances suspicieuses ? » Aziraphale s’interrompit pour regarder Crawly qui laissa enfin Jésus descendre sur les dalles de pierres de la cour, en lui tenant les mains pour qu’il garde son équilibre. Les cris de Jésus tarirent quand il partit vers le portail avec Crawly sur ses pas, ce qui força Aziraphale à le suivre.

« Ben, ce n’était _pas_ mon intention d’être mêlé à tout ça ; j’étais ici seulement parce qu’on m’a assigné pour une tentation concernant Khnumet. Je me baladais le long du Nil un jour, je me mêlais de mes affaires, quand _ces_ trois-là ont débarqué du désert, à moitié transformés en raisins secs humains, et Khnumet était genre “pas de problème, venez rester quelques jours” et ces quelques jours sont devenus plusieurs mois… Je jure que je n’ai _pas_ planifié ça. C’est presque comme si Dieu voulait que ça arrive. »

Crawly laissa Jésus se tenir au portail, en prenant garde à ce qu’il reste fermé pendant que le bébé le mâchouillait et bavait dessus en regardant les passants.

Aziraphale plissa le front, sceptique, se demandant apparemment s’il oserait organiser une nouvelle intervention pour empêcher Jésus de lécher des choses qu’il ne devrait pas lécher. « Tu espères me faire croire que tu es arrivé ici par accident ?

— C’est soit ça, soit c’était le plan du Tout Puissant. Fais ton choix. Je suis venu ici parce que j’essayais _d’échapper_ à la petite larve divine. Mais maintenant qu’il est là, j’ai décidé de tirer le meilleur d’une mauvaise situation. » Ce n’était qu’un demi mensonge. Après tout, à quoi s’attendait Dieu si ce n’est que Crawly s’en mêle quand Iel déposait une opportunité en or devant lui ? C’était son boulot.

« Aha ! Une confession. Tu l’admets… ton camp…

— Oh ouais non, non, dit Crawly. Je ne leur ai rien dit de tout ça.

— Quoi ?

— Ouais, je suis presque sûr qu’ils ne sont même pas au courant de son existence, dit Crawly secrètement. J’aimerais que ça reste comme ça, si ça ne te dérange pas.

— Tu… tu ne leur as pas dit ? » Les yeux d’Aziraphale s’agrandirent un peu, et encore plus quand il se décala pour tourner le dos au soleil afin de pouvoir examiner le visage de Crawly plus attentivement.

« Oh, ouais ! dit Crawly comme s’il venait juste de le réaliser. J’imagine que ça a dû… me sortir de l’esprit.

— Mais… » La voix d’Aziraphale avait pris une intonation étrangement timide, presque pleine d’espoir. Crawly attendit la suite, mais Aziraphale poussa un petit cri et pointa soudainement vers Jésus, qui avait atteint un morceau de fumier séché qui avait échappé à l’attention des serviteurs. « Crawly, ça ne peut pas être bon pour lui ! Se salir comme ça et… et mettre des choses dans sa bouche !

— Ouais, ouais » Crawly donna un coup de pied au morceau de fumier et Jésus se mit à lui ramper après. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j’allais vraiment le laisser manger de la merde ? »

Aziraphale se cramponna à l’encolure de ses propres vêtements. « Crawly ! Pas devant un enfant ! »

Crawly rit et continua à donner des coups de pieds dans le fumier pour le maintenir hors de portée de Jésus. « Quoi ? C’est juste un mot.

— Tu l’as laissé lécher le portail !

— C’est bon pour lui, les bébés sont censés se salir, c’est comme ça qu’ils découvrent les choses.

— Mais il y a des _maladies_ !

— Que sa chère maman a créé. Ce ne serait pas bon pour Son image si Dieu le laissait mourir à cause de ça, nan ? Sauf si Iel décide de lui retirer ses protections divines simplement parce qu’il est devenu mon ami. J’imagine qu’Iel peut toujours faire un autre bébé si celui-là ne donne rien. »

Aziraphale se tint là en arborant une expression critique, jusqu’à ce que Crawly réalise que ses coups de pied n’étaient plus assez rapides, et il dut s'éclaircir la gorge et se dépêcher de ramener Jésus sur ses pieds avant que le gamin n’adopte une diète de bousier.

« Tu ne leur as vraiment pas dit ? demanda Aziraphale doucement. Pourquoi ? »

Il fallut une minute pour que Crawly se souvienne de quoi parlait Aziraphale. Ah, oui : l’Enfer, Jésus, les rapports falsifiés.

« Ehh, ça n’avait pas l’air important. Ça valait pas le coup de me faire embrigader dans une affectation qui durerait des décennies et me donnerait la migraine, dit-il en grimaçant. Les Seigneurs de l’Enfer sur mon dos, les mouches de Belzébuth vrombissant dans mes oreilles du matin au soir, beurk… » Il serra les dents et secoua la tête, en dirigeant plutôt Jésus vers l’une des plantes en fleurs en bordure de la cour. « Ça ne vaut pas le coup, à mon avis.

— Tu… tu penses que ta propre liberté de vadrouiller avec des Égyptiens de la haute société est plus importante que de décider du sort du monde ? » Aziraphale semblait soulagé autant qu’exaspéré. Y avait-il une pointe de rire dans son souffle ? « Eh bien… si tous les démons sont comme toi alors… je suppose que je suis… bien moins concerné par l’état des choses.

— Ne m’insulte pas », se moqua Crawly en cachant son sourire quand il vit l’ange se détendre et marcher lentement après lui dans l’ombre des vignes. « Je suis unique au monde. »

C’était agréable par ici, où les pierres laissaient place à la terre battue. Crawly laissa Jésus attraper les vignes et y vagabonder, et il se salit et reçut quelques petites égratignures mais il l’avait pas l’air d’y prêter attention car il était trop concentré sur son but : atteindre les fruits les plus proches, qui n’étaient pas encore tout à fait mûrs. _A blessé un bébé._ Et voilà sa mauvaise action pour la journée, ainsi que _A terrorisé un ange_.

« Je suis sûr que tous les démons s’imaginent être unique au monde… » dit Aziraphale doucement. Quand Crawly risqua un regard à travers la cascade de ses cheveux, le visage de l’ange portait un sourire irrésistible. Nul doute que ce sourire n’était que pour l’enfant Christ, mais Crawly pensa qu’il ne se souciait pas de savoir vers qui il était dirigé

« Tu rigoles, dit Crawly rapidement. Ils sont tous d’un effroyable manque d’originalité… une fois que tu as vu un de ces sales rejetons infernaux infestés par la vermine, tu les as tous vu ! Ouais, et voilà… on ne l’avait pas vu venir, celle-là. » Il tendit une main vers Jésus qui fit la grimace et recracha les raisins acides qu’il mâchonnait. « Qu’est ce qu’un démon qui ne se rebelle pas ? C’est sûrement les anges qui sont encore dans ton camp qui sont tous les mêmes. » Il se demanda si Aziraphale allait mordre à cet hameçon flagrant et protester.

« Hum », dit Aziraphale d’une voix qui montrait son conflit intérieur pendant que Crawly offrait à Jésus un raisin plus sucré. « Il est vrai que tu sembles un peu différent… mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de garder un œil sur toi. Ou… ou quelqu’un de garder un œil sur toi, en tout cas.

— Je sais déjà que ce sera toi, mon ange », dit Crawly en secouant la main pour enlever la bouillie de raisins, et il se redressa avant de rejeter ses cheveux derrière son épaule et de regarder l’ange dans les yeux. « J’imagine qu’on fera cette danse pour toujours, hé ? » Il sourit en pensant à leur première rencontre dans le jardin d’Éden.

« Les _anges_ ne…

— Ne dansent pas, je sais, grogna Crawly. C’était une blague !

— Je sais, marmonna l’ange avec une légèreté artificielle. J’étais… enfin… en tout cas… »

La bouche et les yeux d’Aziraphale se rétrécirent, comme s’il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire, et il regarda derrière lui vers Jésus, qui était occupé à tripoter la boue sous l’ombre des feuilles les plus basses de la vigne. Sous les rayons du soleil qui réussissaient à passer à travers les feuilles de vigne, le halo de boucles blanches de l’ange était un peu moins ardent, moins aveuglant.

« Je ne pense pas, chuchota presque Aziraphale, que moins d’une douzaine de rencontres en quatre millénaires constituent une tendance qui vaut la peine d’être remarquée.

— Il y a d’autres anges qui sautent sur l’occasion de pouvoir m’espionner ? Gabriel, par exemple ? Tu n’as toujours pas dit pourquoi ce n’est pas lui qui est venu voir Jésus. »

Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, momentanément contrecarré.

Crawly sourit. Il pouvait faire affaire avec Aziraphale. Il pourrait même aimer ça. Gabriel, par contre… _Beurk_.

« Combien, commença Aziraphale avec hésitation. Euh, combien de temps exactement comptes-tu rester en Égypte ?

— Aussi longtemps que ça m’amusera, je suppose. » Crawly haussa les épaules et servit à Jésus un autre raisin quand le bébé ouvrit et ferma sa main tendue avec un « uh ! uh ! » insistant.

Aziraphale eut l’air inquiet. « Si tu veux que j’accepte de croire que tu n’as pas l’intention de le corrompre, alors… alors promets-moi que tu partiras bientôt.

— J’ai dit ça moi ? Je n’ai jamais dit ça », dit Crawly évasivement. Il baissa les yeux quand Jésus enlaça ses genoux et demanda les pouces de Crawly pour garder son équilibre, puis Jésus tituba comme un ivrogne en riant. « Mais peut-être… quand j’en aurai fini avec Khnumet.

— Et combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?

— Ça dépends de pendant combien de temps elle va persister à bien se comporter, dit Crawly. Regarde, Jésus, un criquet ! Oh laisse tomber, il est déjà parti… »

Aziraphale soupira. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande… tu es un démon. Mentir, duper… c’est dans la description de ton poste. »

Crawly fit un petit _pff_ de dégoût, qui servit également à souffler ses longs cheveux loin de sa bouche : c’était facile de se retrouver à les mâchonner quand il était penché quand ça. « Crois ce que tu veux, mon ange, mais si tout ça n’était pas censé se produire, pourquoi est-ce que Dieu n’a rien encore rien fait, à ton avis ? dit-il avec une confidence qu’il ne ressentait pas.

— Ah, je suppose qu’Elle…

— Tu étais au courant de cette histoire avec Hérode ? C’est comme Moïse, encore, sauf que cette fois Iel a décidé de ne sauver que l’élu. Pas d’éclaboussures de sang d’agneau sur les portes pour effrayer l’ange destructeur… C’était qui déjà, dans ton camp, qui a massacré tous ces bébés ? Uriel ? Michael ?

— Azrael. Ne change pas de sujet, supplia Aziraphale d’une petite voix mal à l’aise.

— _C’est_ le sujet, grogna Crawly. De ce que j’en sais. Si Dieu ne va pas prendre soin de Son enfant, alors à quoi est-ce qu’Iel s’attend si ce n’est qu’ils ne se tournent tous vers mon camp ?

— Tu n’es pas en train de suggérer que les âmes de ces enfants ont été perdues ? s’offensa Aziraphale. Je ne doute pas un instant qu’elles sont toutes en paix au Paradis en ce moment même !

— Oh, bien sûr, et donc cette fois _tout_ est bien qui finit bien.

— Crawly » sermonna Aziraphale, mais avec une nuance qui ressemblait à un gémissement. « Je ne vais pas encore me disputer avec toi à cause de ça. Je te l’ai dit, je ne fais que suivre les ordres.

— Moi aussi, rétorqua Crawly avec lassitude et sans le regarder.

— Alors… tu ne vas pas les suivre quand ils rentreront en Judée ?

— Peut-être que oui… peut-être que non. »

Jésus arrachait désormais méthodiquement les feuilles de la vigne la plus proche et les léchait avant de les laisser tomber dans la poussière. Crawly s’accroupit près de lui, et pour la peine il reçut dans le visage une feuille de vigne couverte de salive.

« Tiens, espèce de petit monstre. » Crawly cueillit une petite feuille sèche et plaça la tige derrière l’oreille de Jésus. Celui-ci se déchaîna en agitant ses bras potelés et il tapa sa propre tête jusqu’à ce que la feuille s’échappe et tombe.

« Crawly. » Aziraphale soupira, d’une voix qui ressemblait à un sourire las. « Je suppose que tu as toujours eu un faible pour les enfants, mais même si tes intentions sont bonnes, tu n’as simplement pas le droit d’appeler le Tout-Puis…

— Un _faible_ ? » Crawly leva brusquement la tête vers Aziraphale, et sa main qui caressait distraitement les cheveux soyeux de Jésus se figea ; combiné avec le picotement divin habituel, cette caresse lui avait fourni une distraction étrange mais bienvenue contre la tension dans le reste de son corps.

« Oui… ? dit Aziraphale en levant une main ouverte vers lui. Regarde-toi. Pas très démoniaque, du moins en surface. Mais peut-être que c’est simplement l’effet que cet enfant aura sur l’univers. »

Crawly se leva gracieusement et silencieusement, tel un serpent qui déroule son corps, en sifflant contre la douleur qui rugissait dans sa poitrine après cette accusation. « Je suis un _démon_. Chacune de mes actions est malveillante ! Je suis sournois et retors et suffisamment corrompu pour mériter l’exil, et je ne vais _pas_ rester là à laper ta _miséricorde angélique_ pendant que tu me regardes de haut depuis les nuages avec ce sourire suffisant…

— Sourire _suffisant_ ? s’exclama Aziraphale d’un air blessé. Je ne souris pas comme ça !

— Ta voix était pleine de suffisance, à l’instant même » Crawly se força à rire avec dédain. « Ne te fais pas d’illusions, mon ange. Je ne fais pas ça par altruisme, ou par loyauté pour qui que ce soit. Je n’en suis pas capable.

— Oh… J’imagine que tu as raison, dit Aziraphale qui eut l’audace de s’affaisser un peu. Enfin, je suppose que je le saurai bien assez tôt, pensa-t-il à voix haute. Tu ne les suivrais pas chez eux sauf si tu avais _vraiment_ prévu quelque chose de diabolique.

— Tu pensais à quel genre de choses diaboliques ? grommela Crawly, maussade.

— Je ne vais sûrement pas te donner des idées.

— Bien. Elles seraient probablement pas bonnes, de toute façon. Ou pas mauvaises, je veux dire. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

— Bon… dit Aziraphale avec un mélange insolite de suffisance et de timidité dans sa voix. C’est comme tu l’as dit toi-même, tu sais… Je ne suis pas fait pour mal agir. C’est contre ma nature. »

Cette référence au jardin le surprit, et Crawly se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de supprimer le sourire incrédule qui s’y formait. Pendant un moment de folie pure, il fut sur le point de demander directement à l’ange s’il était venu ici délibérément en sachant que Crawly y était, et même, s’il le cherchait par motivation personnelle. Mais non, Aziraphale avait paru suffisamment choqué quand il l’avait vu.

« Tu _es_ différent » fut ce qui sorti de la bouche de Crawly à la place. « Je t’aime bien.

— Oh. » Aziraphale le dévisagea, surpris, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. « Oh, je t’assure que ce n’est _pas_ une preuve que ton influence démoniaque a un quelconque pouvoir sur moi. Absolument pas. »

Crawly se laissa sourire cette fois-ci. Il prit soin de lui donner un air parfaitement diabolique.

Les sourcils d’Aziraphale se froncèrent. « Et je pense réellement que ce serait mieux pour nous deux si tu restais à distance de l’enfant.

— Oh d’accord… ça va… ouais, je sais. » L'inattention de Crawly était aussi réelle que feinte : Jésus se frottait les yeux de fatigue tout à coup, en y mettant de la poussière et en pleurant. Crawly soupira longuement. « Mieux vaut ne pas lambiner trop longtemps en ta présence divine, de crainte que je ne sois _châtié_. » Il attrapa Jésus dans ses bras et retourna à l’intérieur pour le nettoyer à nouveau avant sa sieste, en se demandant comment il pourrait prolonger cette brève délivrance, ce poids retiré de son dos. Aziraphale le suivit comme une ombre inversée. « Tu sais… Khnumet a un… stock de vin assez impressionnant. Tu y as déjà goûté ?

— Oh… je… je ne suis pas sûr que je…

— Tu dois essayer, tu vas _adorer_ ça !

— Bon, j’imagine qu’une gorgée ne me ferait pas de mal… les humains trouvent vraiment des choses incroyables à manger et à boire, pas vrai ? » L’enthousiasme grandit rapidement dans la voix d’Aziraphale, et Crawly s’émerveilla de la facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté son « accord » timoré de garder ses distances. « As-tu essayé ces petits gâteaux qu’ils font avec des souchets, des dates et du miel ?

— J’avoue que non.

— Dans ce cas tu _dois_ en goûter un avant de quitter l’Égypte, c’est absolument délicieux. D’ailleurs je pourrais…

— Désolé, Aziraphale, tu peux m’aider ? demanda Crawly en tendant Jésus vers l’ange. Il ne sera pas content si je lui mets de l’eau dans les yeux.

— Tu… tu veux que je le prenne dans mes bras finalement ? Tu es sûr ? » Aziraphale avait l’air à la fois effrayé et enthousiaste.

« Quoi ? Non, seulement… de nous deux tu auras moins de problèmes si _tu_ enlèves la poussière par miracle, tu vois ?

— Oh. Oh, oui, bien sûr. » Aziraphale frappa dans ses mains et rayonna de joie quand la poussière jaillit du corps de l’enfant comme s’il était un tapis qu’on venait de secouer vigoureusement. « Et voilà ! Tout propre.

— Merci », dit Crawly en manquant d’éternuer. Il remarqua que même les petites égratignures des vignes avaient disparu. Bah, l’Enfer n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Jésus se frotta à nouveau les yeux pendant un instant avant de se laisser aller contre la poitrine de Crawly, épuisé par ses beuglements, qui n’étaient plus qu’un faible râle provenant de l’arrière de son nez.

Crawly arpenta la maison et tenta maladroitement d’attraper la bouteille de vin avant qu’Aziraphale ne le remarque et n’aille l’attraper lui-même. L’ange leur versa un verre chacun pendant que Crawly essayait d’endormir le bébé.

Ce fut seulement une fois que Crawly eut délicatement déposé le bébé endormi dans le lit qu’Aziraphale prit la parole, ô combien calmement.

« Crawly, chuchota-t-il. Je pensais à quelque chose.

— Hmm ? » Crawly indiqua la porte et ils sortirent sur la pointe des pieds avant de parler à nouveau. « À quoi ?

— À ce que je vais leur dire, quand _ils_ me demanderont. » Aziraphale prit une tasse de la table basse où il les avait posées et l’offrit à Crawly.

« À propos de quoi ? » dit Crawly en feignant l’ignorance. Il prit une gorgée de vin, et il fut satisfait de voir Aziraphale avaler sa propre gorgée et donner son approbation en levant les sourcils.

« À propos de tout ça.

— Tu es venu vérifier comment allait le bébé, et tu l’as trouvé, sain et sauf, non ? Tu as même débusqué un démon de la maison où il était… en gros. » Crawly pencha la tête sur le côté avec un rictus aux lèvres et prit une autre gorgée.

« Je… suppose que je pourrais présenter les choses de cette manière, dit Aziraphale avec du soulagement et du doute dans la voix. Mais ne serait-il pas mieux de simplement tout leur dire ? Je veux dire, et s’ils découvraient la vérité ? Ils penseraient que je… fabulais. »

Crawly manqua de s’étrangler avec son vin quand il essaya de ne pas rire. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne façon d’utiliser ce mot.

— Que je déformais la vérité, alors. » Aziraphale eut l’air affligé de s’entendre prononcer ces mots. « Peut-être que je devrais tout leur dire ? Que tu n’as apparemment pas nuit à Son enfant. Comme ça aucun de nous n’aurait de problème.

— Vraiment ? Aucun de nous ? Tu penses que les Forces Infernales seront contentes que je sois ici en train de chanter des berceuses au rejeton du Tout-Puissant ? De toute façon, tu l’as dit toi-même : tu ne connais pas mes plans. Quel genre de… desseins démoniaques… je pourrais avoir en tête. » Crawly finit sa phrase en prenant une voix plus grave pour se donner un air morose – ou mystérieux, si Aziraphale préférait – et il engloutit la moitié de son verre de vin. « Mieux vaut ne pas spéculer, c’est bien ta devise ? Si tu leur en dis trop, ils pourraient t’assigner définitivement à ma surveillance.

— Hmm. C’est vraiment délicieux, dit Aziraphale qui était tout à coup impatient de changer de sujet à nouveau. Il est bien meilleur que le dernier vin que j’ai goûté. Il irait délicieusement bien avec ces confections au souchet dont je t’ai parlé.

— Tu ne vas pas arrêter de me casser les pieds jusqu’à ce que j’en mange une, pas vrai ? dit Crawly en souriant.

— Je ne les ai mentionnées que deux fois, dit Aziraphale en reniflant.

— Pour l’instant. » Crawly ricana en leur versant plus de vin.

Khnumet émergea de la salle de bain à ce moment-là, en marchant avec précaution. « Le bébé dort ? chuchota-t-elle.

— Aux dernières nouvelles », dit Crawly en jetant un regard vers la chambre.

Khnumet s’approcha plus près et leva un peu la voix. « Je suis contente de voir que vous vous êtes mis à l’aise, Docteur ! Voudriez-vous des prunes ?

— Oh, je… je ne reste pas longtemps, mais c’est très aimable de votre part.

— Même pas pour une nuit ? Je suis sûre que Tanis et vous avez dû vous manquer.

— Ah, euh…

— Allez », les interrompit Crawly. Il attrapa deux prunes du bol de la servante qui semblait s’être matérialisée comme par magie. Il tendit l’un des fruits déjà mous vers Aziraphale. « Juste une bouchée. Regarde, elle est parfaitement mûre. Tu ne trouveras pas ce genre de prunes n’importe où.

— Merci… » commença Aziraphale. Ses doigts faillirent toucher la peau sombre de la prune avant qu’un regard étrange n’emplisse son visage, et il baissa la main. « Merci mais… pourrais-je en choisir une du bol moi-même ? »

Un soupir de d’incrédulité, presque un grognement, s’échappa de la poitrine de Crawly quand il réalisa le symbolisme involontaire qui avait interpelé Aziraphale. « Vraiment, mon ange ? Ce n’est même pas une pomme. »

Aziraphale s’éclaircit la gorge et choisit précautionneusement une autre prune du bol offert par la servante. « Merci, ma chère », murmura-t-il doucement à la servante. Il prit une bouchée et ferma les yeux comme pour montrer qu’il la savourait, mais Crawly était certain qu’il les fermait seulement pour ne pas faire face à l’exaspération de Crawly.

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? » grogna presque Crawly, quand Aziraphale ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« C’est délicieux, merci. » Aziraphale mit un point d’honneur à sourire vers Khnumet plutôt que vers Crawly, et Crawly leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son vin. « Tu avais raison… elles sont mûre à point.

— Ce n’est pas moi qui ai fait pousser le pommier, tu sais, dit Crawly en grimaçant. Je n’étais pour rien dans l’effet… instructif de son jus. Tout ça, c’était ton camp.

— Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà mangé une pomme, dit Khnumet en s’installant sur un coussin entre Aziraphale et Crawly. C’est comment ?

— C’est un fruit qui pousse à l’étranger, expliqua Aziraphale. Les meilleures sont plutôt croquantes, mais les variétés moelleuses peuvent également être délicieuses une fois cuites…

— Tu veux dire que _tu_ en as mangées ? s’écria Crawly en frappant une main sur la table avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher.

— Bien sûr que j’en ai mangées ! » Aziraphale semblait presque sur la défensive. « On en trouve partout dans l’est, tu sais. Des pommes parfaitement normales, qui ont poussé sur des arbres parfaitement normaux.

— Tu es incroyable. » Crawly soupira et se maudit pour la manière dont ses paroles semblaient presque affectueuses. Mais lorsque Khnumet sourit, il se rappela qu’il y avait un objectif derrière leurs interactions.

Et quand Aziraphale leva sa tasse pour prendre une autre gorgée de vin, Crawly se demanda s’il y avait bien le plus petit soupçon d’un sourire suffisant dans le coin de la bouche de l’ange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Apparemment les enfants égyptiens portaient rarement des vêtements avant la puberté. Ce qui explique l’absence de commentaire sur Jésus se baladant tout nu. Et ils n’avaient pas vraiment de couches. Beaucoup d’anciennes civilisations transportaient des pots que leurs bébés utilisaient quand ils en avaient besoin, ou bien apprenaient à repérer les signaux du bébé et leur enseignaient des réflexes pavloviens déclenchés par des sifflements ou d’autres signaux (cette méthode est encore utilisée aujourd’hui dans certaines cultures).


	4. Chapter 4

Il restait environ une heure de lumière du jour quand Crawly, parti voir pour la cinquième fois comment se portait Jésus (qui par miracle dormait encore), revint dans une pièce presque vide où il ne restait que leurs tasses dispersées sur la table. Confus et très légèrement éméché, il erra sans but dans la maison jusqu’à ce qu’il entendît des voix qui provenaient de la bibliothèque. 

La bibliothèque privée de Khnumet était plutôt impressionnante dans le genre : un mur entier était couvert d’étagères de rouleaux de papyrus soigneusement rangés. Crawly n’en avait lu aucun, bien qu’il se souvienne que lors de sa première visite de la maison Khnumet avait mentionné que l’une des étagères était entièrement dédiée à l’histoire de sa famille. 

Cette fois, lorsqu’il entra, il vit Aziraphale penché sur une table, les mains jointes près de sa poitrine comme s’il priait, qui parcourait attentivement et respectueusement l’un des plus grands parchemins, qui était maintenu ouvert avec des presse-papiers délicatement sculptés en forme d’Anubis. L’expression sur son visage n’était guère différent de l’émerveillement dans ses yeux la première fois qu’il avait vu le fils de Dieu. 

« Oh, Crawly ! » s’exclama Aziraphale quand il vit Crawly entrer dans la pièce. Ses mains balayèrent la surface du papyrus mais ne la touchèrent pas. « Regarde ça ! Khnumet possède l’une des _seules_ copies rescapées d’un traité de mathématiques qui a brûlé dans la Bibliothèque d’Alexandrie. Peux-tu seulement imaginer à quel point elle est précieuse ? Tu aurais pu me dire que cette maison cachait un tel trésor. 

— Il se pourrait bien que l’enthousiasme de ton mari pour les parchemins dépasse le mien », commenta Khnumet avec ironie tout en parcourant une autre étagère.

« Mais votre collection est incroyable ! dit Aziraphale avec ferveur. Et tout ce travail, toutes ces _heures_ que votre famille a dû passer à tout écrire et copier et cataloguer ! Je dois dire que c’est un exploit en soi. Vous devriez être très fière.

— Je suis tout aussi impressionnée que vous sachiez l’apprécier, répondit Khnumet. Vous êtes un homme inhabituel, Aziraphale. » 

Aziraphale lui fit un sourire étincelant, les joues rougeoyant presque d’une fausse modestie, puis il se tourna dans l’expectative vers Crawly. « Tu ne viens pas regarder ? » 

Crawly s’appuya dramatiquement sur le rebord de la porte en arborant un sourire indolent. « Et qu’est ce qui te fait penser que _je_ peux lire ça ? »

C’était censé être une blague, mais l’expression qui traversa le visage d’Aziraphale était si douce et si sympathique que le corps tout entier de Crawly chancela d’une manière étrange, et il se redressa immédiatement, prêt à s’éloigner de toute démonstration de pitié.

« Oh, alors je vais te l’enseigner, bien sûr, dit Aziraphale jovialement comme si c’était une évidence. » Crawly se demanda s’il n’avait pas imaginé l’expression faciale précédente.

« C’est… ce n’est pas la peine, protesta faiblement Crawly en croisant les bras et en secouant la tête peut-être un peu plus que nécessaire. De toute façon ce sont juste des nombres… ce n’est pas tellement de la _lecture_ , si ? 

— _Bien sûr_ que c’est de la lecture », dit Aziraphale. Il se décala sur son tabouret, qui n’était certainement pas prévu pour deux personnes, et tapota le mince espace libre. Était-il si maigre que ça du point de vue d’Aziraphale ? « Viens voir, veux-tu ? Les humains sont drôlement intelligents. Ils ont même trouvé un moyen d’incorporer la position des étoiles dans leur architecture ! En utilisant les maths ! Tu vois ? » Aziraphale pointa vers ce qui semblait être un diagramme d’un temple, avec plusieurs lignes qui rayonnaient de ses fenêtres à des angles différents et qui étaient reliées à des points annotés.

« La position des étoiles ? » se moqua Crawly en avançant malgré lui jusqu’à se tenir près d’Aziraphale mais sans s’assoir. « Que savent-ils des étoiles ? Elles sont toutes à des milliards d’années-lumière. Ils ne pourraient pas faire un outil assez long pour mesurer jusque… oh… »

Lorsqu’il se pencha en avant, il comprit ce qu’il voyait. Des angles, des formules… C’était une approximation grossière d’une compréhension de l’univers qu’il n’aurait jamais deviné que les humains avaient, et qui déterminait l’emplacement de ce temple, ses fenêtres, ses pièces, et ses portails, à une position spécifique relative à sa trajectoire à travers le temps et l’espace, tout ça pour que certaines étoiles s’alignent à certaines époques de l’année. Que savaient-ils des étoiles hormis qu’elles étaient de minuscules lumières loin dans le ciel ? Que savaient-ils des étoiles excepté qu’elles se déplaçaient durant la nuit… sauf quand elles étaient immobiles, et que celles-là pouvaient être utilisées comme points de référence ? Ils ne connaissaient pas la beauté d’une nébuleuse, ou d’une étoile qui venait de naître, ou d’une supernova. Ils ne connaissaient pas la gloire de la création comme seul un ange pouvait en faire l’expérience. 

Et pourtant, sur ce papyrus, Crawly vit _ses_ créations… qui avaient reçu un nom et une signification, qui étaient vénérées… par les humains. 

Thuban. L’ancienne étoile polaire, désormais supplantée par Polaris. Crawly toucha légèrement la marque sur le papyrus, sans vraiment remarquer à quel point il se penchait dans l’espace d’Aziraphale, se penchait _au-dessus_ de lui pour dérouler le papyrus un peu plus et lire la description de la constellation où était placé Thuban. Elle s’appelait le dragon, ou le serpent géant. 

Évidemment.

Crawly fronça les sourcils en voyant les autres points connectés à Thuban, qu’ils reconnaissaient comme étant les nombreuses étoiles binaires qu’il avait placées dans le cosmos. Orange, bleue, jaune, blanche… la simplicité des noms des couleurs ne leur rendait pas justice, ne pouvait exprimer la manière dont leur lumière et leur énergie fusionnaient, les vagues et les particules qui se croisaient, qui se répandaient dans l’étendue de l’univers.

« Euh, Crawly, si tu veux bien… »

La voix d’Aziraphale brisa la transe de Crawly, et il réalisa qu’il était presque installé sur les genoux de l’ange, ses jambes et sa colonne vertébrale courbées à un angle bizarre, son visage trop près de la table. 

Khnumet rit de lui et frappa un roseau sec dans sa paume ouverte en signe de menace. « Si je ne t’ai pas corrigé pour avoir étalé tes mains sur le parchemin si négligemment, c’est uniquement car je ne pouvais m’empêcher de me demander ce qui se passerait ensuite si je ne disais rien.

— Désolé. » Crawly émit un grognement d’embarras étouffé, se redressa correctement et se déplaça derrière Aziraphale vers une meilleure position où il pouvait finir de lire la description, en prenant soin de ne donner que le plus bref des regards à l’ange à côté de lui.

Aziraphale le regardait avec la plus petite ombre d’un sourire amusé qui plissait les bords de sa bouche et de ses yeux. 

Il y avait des annotations à propos de différents mythes sur des dragons et des serpents venants du monde entier. Le mythe grec sur Lagon attira son attention, et il inspira brusquement en grimaçant vers le parchemin.

« Regarde ça, mon ange. Une histoire grecque : le dragon Lagon doit garder un arbre qui porte des pommes dorées, dans un jardin. Mais ensuite un idiot nommé Héraclès arrive et le tue afin de voler les pommes, le pauvre bougre.

— Oui… cette pauvre bête, dit Aziraphale dont la tristesse semblait sincère. C’était terriblement grossier de la part d’Héraclès. Après tout, Lagon ne faisait que son devoir.

— Et regarde, celle-là raconte presque la même histoire, mais elle est plus récente. La grande déesse Minerva lance dans le ciel un dragon qui cherchait la bagarre avec les dieux et il… il gèle au-dessus du pôle nord et c’est pour ça que ces étoiles ne se déplacent pas autant, dit Crawly en plissant les yeux vers le papier avec consternation. Quelle créativité. 

— Eh b… bien, elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça, se déroba Aziraphale. Je veux dire, il y a une version de l’histoire où le dragon fit bien son travail et fut _récompensé_ avec sa place parmi les étoiles. Il n’a pas été puni du tout.

— Est-ce qu’il y a une version où c’est le serpent qui a pu manger les pommes ? » 

Aziraphale rit d’un étrange rire embarrassé qui s’affaiblit, étouffé par sa main. « Hmm. Hm. Il y a celle-là, mais elle est entièrement différente. Il y a quatre mères chameaux, qui protègent leur bébé de deux hyènes. » Aziraphale pointa chacun des points représentants les étoiles. Crawly cligna des yeux vers les angles doux et arrondis des doigts de l’ange. « Et ces trois-là sont les nomades, à proximité, et leur feu de camp, dit Aziraphale en souriant vers Crawly. ̉N’est-ce pas formidable ? Nul besoin d’avoir un serpent dans l’histoire.

— Mais je suis un serpent », dit Crawly sans réfléchir (sûrement à cause de tout ce vin qu’il avait bu), et Khnumet s’éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. 

Mais pas avant que Crawly n’ait vu le sourire d’Aziraphale s’affaiblir, interrompu par ce qui semblait être de la peur.

« Je pense que j’entends le bébé se réveiller, dit Khnumet ostensiblement. Nous pourrons examiner d’autres textes quand nous aurons tous un peu dégrisé. 

— Certes, oui, bien sûr », dit Aziraphale en tournant son attention vers le parchemin pour le rouler. 

Crawly sortit nonchalamment de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la chambre où il avait laissé Jésus, mais tomba en chemin sur Marie et Joseph. 

« Tanis, comment ça s’est passé ? demanda Marie. 

— Bien, super, dit Crawly. » Il eut un drôle de hoquet quand il inspira. Pas vraiment un rot. « Il dort depuis… depuis… oh je ne me souviens pas, mais ça doit faire au moins une heure, dit Crawly.

— Oh _ça_ c’est une bonne nouvelle, dit Marie avec reconnaissance. J’espère qu’il a faim. 

— Il n’a pas mangé grand-chose à part de la terre et… et du raisin, donc il devrait avoir faim, marmonna Crawly en s’appuyant contre le mur alors qu’il les suivait vers le lit dont Jésus était dangereusement près de tomber. Ça a été les courses, Joseph ? Vous avez trouvé l’huile ? 

— Oh… ouais, mais on a mis plus de temps que prévu. Le marchant à qui on l’avait achetée la dernière fois n’avait pas le même stock. 

— C’est scandaleux, grommela Crawly. Où va le monde ? On ne peut même plus trouver de bonne huile.

— Devrais-je finir les préparations avec les serviteurs, Marie ? appela Joseph en direction leur chambre, où Marie était déjà occupée à nourrir son bébé.

— Oui, il devrait avoir fini de manger avant qu’il ne soit l’heure d’allumer les lampes. »

Ah oui, c’est vrai, se souvint Crawly. Le Sabbat était sur le point de commencer.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » La voix d’Aziraphale arriva bien trop près de l’oreille de Crawly, qui se retourna par conséquent un peu trop rapidement et chancela. « Oh ! Je suis désolé, Crawly, je ne voulais pas t’effrayer.

— M’effrayer ? M’effrayer, _moi_ ? demanda Crawly sans savoir pourquoi il riait. Un _ange_ , qui effrayerait un dém…

— C’était une histoire _vraiment_ fascinante que Khnumet nous a racontée dans la bibliothèque, n’est-ce pas ? dit Aziraphale en le dépassant pour s’approcher de Joseph. Bonjour, ah, mon nom est Aziraphale, et je suis un ami de… enfin, une connaissance, de l’amie de Khnumet ici présente… »

Le rire étrange de Crawly, si difficile à contrôler, se changea en un gémissement. « Nous sommes mariés, Aziraphale, c’est comme ça, pour l’amour du diable mets-toi ça dans la tête.

— Très bien. » Aziraphale toussa et fronça exagérément le nez avant de donner un sourire crispé. « Mariés. Oui. Ravi de vous rencontrer tous les deux. J’ai justement sur le point de demander, puis-je vous aider avec les préparations du Sabbat ? 

— Oh… tous les deux ? demanda Joseph en jetant un regard à Aziraphale et Crawly. 

— C’est ça, ouais, je m’occuperai du feu ou un truc comme ça, dit Crawly en agitant une main.

— Non, je… elle…bafouilla Aziraphale. Ma femme n’est pas…

— Pas quoi, pas digne ? devina Crawly, qui rougit en ressentant une soupe de sensations confuses.

— Eh bien, non. » La voix d’Aziraphale était douce, et il fallut trop de temps au cerveau temporairement perturbé de Crawly pour décider si ce non était supposé signifier son accord ou annuler la déclaration précédente. Pendant qu’il restait là à réfléchir, Joseph et Aziraphale battirent maladroitement en retraite dans la cuisine, et laissèrent Crawly seul avec Khnumet juste devant la porte de Marie. 

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire par des problèmes de famille, murmura Khnumet avec sympathie en lui donnant une tape sur l’épaule. Les différences religieuses peuvent être difficile à naviguer.

— Oh, tu ne connais pas la moitié de l’histoire, dit Crawly avec un long et interminable soupir. Je vais prendre l’air. » 

Dehors, le soleil fondait sur l’horizon occidental comme une plaque de beurre aveuglante, mais cette fois Crawly resta dans les ombres projetées par la maison et lui tourna le dos, et regarda plutôt vers l’extrémité opposée du ciel. Cette ville n’était pas vraiment un carrefour métropolitain comme Alexandrie, donc la plupart de ses habitants flânaient dans les rues avoisinantes sans vraiment s’inquiéter que la nuit approchait en signalant le début d’un Sabbat qu’ils n’observaient pas. 

Un cordon de nuages vraiment faible planait dans le ciel à l’est, comme une trace sur une fenêtre. Il captait quelques-unes des couleurs plus chaudes du coucher de soleil en se déplaçant graduellement. Crawly écouta la rumeur des voix et des foulées des passants : chameaux, humains, ânes, chiens. Certaines étaient tranchantes et sévères, d’autres douces, d’autres en colère. Les roues des chariots qui claquaient et grondaient. La puissance du Nil en arrière-plan. Et les odeurs… tellement d’odeurs, dont plus de la moitié étaient épouvantables.

Il n’aurait pu dire si le monde était beau ou laid. Une débâcle, avec des petits fragments de beauté… mais était-ce une beauté gâchée par la débâcle, ou une débâcle exaltée par la beauté ? Le jardin était venu en premier, après tout… le paradis. Jusqu’à ce qu’il ait posé des questions. 

La couleur des nuages s’estompa, le contraste des ombres et de la lumière entre les bâtiments s’assombrit et se brouilla, puis Crawly entendit une autre série de pas derrière lui. Si ce n’était pour la subtile odeur céleste de la brisée tiède, il aurait cru qu’ils appartenaient à un domestique et il n’y aurait pas prêté attention.

« Je pensais que tu les aidais », marmonna Crawly sans se retourner. Un poids lourd se concentra dans sa poitrine. 

« Ils n’avaient pas vraiment besoin d’aide, finalement », dit Aziraphale. Le ton de sa voix suggérait qu’il s’était peut-être ridiculisé. En temps normal Crawly l’aurait peut-être cajolé pour découvrir ce qu’il s’était passé, mais il ne pouvait pas mobiliser l’énergie. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas chez lui aujourd’hui ? Il se contenta de garder son regard droit devant lui, où Véga avait timidement commencé à scintiller. 

Derrière eux, les voix de Marie et de Joseph se mélangeaient en une bénédiction feutrée… _notre Dieu, Roi de l’Univers, qui fait sortir le pain de la terre…_

« En fait, je n’ai pas été très honnête, marmonna finalement Aziraphale. Je pense que nous n’aurions vraiment pas dû laisser un tel désordre derrière nous. Les domestiques et moi avons terminé juste à temps. Ils ne voulaient pas que je le fasse seul, ils me _regardaient_ , donc je ne pouvais même pas tout remettre à sa place par miracle ! 

— Ooh. Quel dommage que je n’étais pas là pour t’aider, dit Crawly en soupirant. Mais oh, c’est vrai, ma présence aurait souillé le jour saint du Seigneur. La nuit. On s’en fout.

— J’aurais pu utiliser ton aide, en réalité, dit Aziraphale d’une petite voix. J’aurais dû te demander… 

— Oh vraiment ? dit Crawly en le regardant enfin. 

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Aziraphale en soupirant. Tu étais responsable de ce désordre autant que moi ; c’est donc normal. 

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas demandé ? » 

Aziraphale bredouilla, et Crawly eut du mal à ne pas rire ou au moins sourire devant la petite série de bruits de détresse inarticulés qu’il fit. Mais il se contrôla, trop curieux qu’il était de voir ce qu’Aziraphale allait dire pour se disculper. 

Finalement, Aziraphale le reconnut. « Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais… après ce que j’ai dit… 

— Ce que tu as dit ? As-tu dit quelque chose qui aurait pu me fâcher ? demanda Crawly en feignant l’ignorance. S’inquiéter d’avoir heurté la sensibilité d’un démon… Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton travail. De toute façon, tu n’as rien dit d’inexact, pas vrai ?

— Eh bien, dis comme ça… je suppose que c’est un peu ridicule. », dit Aziraphale avec un rire nerveux. Il s’appuya sur le mur à côté de Crawly et suivit le regard de celui-ci jusqu’où Mars était désormais tout juste visible. « Alors la prochaine fois, ce sera différent. 

— La prochaine fois ? » Crawly n’avait pas eu l’intention de le dire avec autant d’espoir. 

« Oui, si… s’il devait arriver qu’il y ait une prochaine fois, je veux dire. Si nous devions à nouveau mettre un tel désordre la veille du Sabbat, je te demanderais de l’aide pour tout ranger. »

Que faisait son visage ? Crawly essaya d’arrêter de sourire, mais il n’aurait pu dire s’il avait réussi – après tout son visage lui donnait déjà une sensation de bien-être et de fourmillements due à l’alcool – et donc il mit une main devant sa bouche, leva les sourcils et murmura simplement un « Amen » ironique. 

« Pardon, tu disais ? 

— Rien », dit Crawly en s’éclaircissant la gorge. 

Dans la maison les voix de Marie et de Joseph s’élevèrent en une chanson tranquille, le zémirot qu’ils chantaient toujours à chaque Sabbat. _Bienvenue, anges dévoués, anges du Très-Haut, du Suprême Roi des Rois, du Saint, béni soit-Il._

_Entrez en paix, anges de la paix, anges du Très-haut…_

C’était vraiment dommage que la mélodie soit si belle. Crawly ne pouvait jamais s’empêcher de l’écouter, peu importe combien elle le déprimait. 

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas retourner à l’intérieur, mon ange ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Il passa doucement son petit doigt dans une vrille de vigne qui grimpait sur le côté externe du mur de la cour. « Ce serait probablement la première fois qu’un vrai ange acceptait leur invitation, continua Crawly. 

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, dit Aziraphale. Cette journée est pour eux, pas pour nous. » 

Nous. Mais bien sûr Aziraphale faisait probablement référence à lui-même et aux autres anges du type non-déchu. 

« Tu savais que Thuban était l’une des miennes ? demanda Crawly avec autant de désinvolte que possible. 

— Plait-il ?

— L’une des étoiles que j’ai créées… tu sais, avant. » Sa gorge se serra à la pensée de _avant_ , mais il essaya de ne pas laisser ce sentiment affecter sa voix. « En fait, j’ai créé la plupart de cette constellation qu’on regardait dans la bibliothèque. Tu es déjà allé à Aldhibaïn ? Alrakis ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête en arrière pour les trouver dans le ciel. J’étais particulièrement fier de ces deux-là… techniquement elles sont _quatre_ mais… à toutes fins utiles, elles sont deux.

— Je… je dois dire que non, chuchota presque Aziraphale avec une voix troublée. Pardon, tu as dit que tu… _tu_ les as créées ? 

— Évidemment. Et toi alors, lesquelles as-tu créées ? Canopus ? Sirius ? Les Pléiades ? » 

Aziraphale resta silencieux un moment, garda les mains jointes au-dessus du mur, les yeux pointés vers le haut, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, l’air étrangement hagard. 

« Je ne pense pas qu’elles soient visibles depuis la terre, dit-il finalement avec regret. La plupart d’entre elles sont dans une autre galaxie. 

— Oh. C’est dommage. » Crawly s’aperçut qu’il le pensait vraiment. Il avait été curieux, comme toujours. 

« Je suppose que tu as bien _dû_ en créer certaines, dit Aziraphale doucement, comme s’il se parlait à lui-même. C’est juste que… j’avais oublié que tu étais là, au commencement. Avant le commencement. Tu ne l’avais jamais mentionné auparavant.

— Je ne pensais pas que c’était utile. C’est de notoriété publique, non ? dit Crawly en soufflant silencieusement par le nez. Les armées du Ciel ont-elles vraiment déjà oublié ? »

Marie et Joseph continuaient de chanter, Jésus aussi, sans mots et à sa manière, tandis qu’un instrument à cordes les avait rejoints ; peut-être était-ce l’un des serviteurs qui les écoutait d’une autre pièce et qui osait accompagner la chanson à distance. Cette combinaison donnait un son tellement tendre et agréable que Crawly pouvait à peine le supporter : il se sentait comme si quelque chose à l’intérieur de lui pouvait rompre à tout moment. 

Allait-il pour la première fois vomir d’avoir trop bu ? Il n’avait pas bu tant que ça… ce n’était pas logique. 

_Allez en paix, anges de la paix, anges du Très-Haut, du Suprême Roi des Rois…_

« Je ne pense pas qu’on ait… _littéralement_ oublié, murmura Aziraphale. On l’a juste… écarté de nos esprits. » 

« C’est ça. » Crawly inspira lentement. Il se sentait plutôt vide tout à coup. « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. » Mais Dieu était omnisciente et omnipotente. Donc qu’est-ce que ça signifiait pour lui ?

Si seulement ce stupide serrement pouvait quitter sa poitrine. Tout d’un coup il s’effondra contre le mur, qui était juste un peu trop haut pour qu’il puisse poser la tête dessus tout en touchant le sol de ses genoux, donc il finit à moitié drapé dessus en poussant un grognement étouffé, et il passa négligemment les mains dans les vignes qui grimpaient de l’autre côté. 

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Aziraphale avec inquiétude. 

— Ça va, grommela Crawly. C’est juste que c’est une corvée, le Sabbat. J’peux pas être en présence de _ce qui est sacré_ et… tout ça. J’vais p’t-être juste dormir jusqu’à la fin cette fois.

— Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment, s’inquiéta Aziraphale. Si même un contact physique direct avec la divinité de l’enfant de Dieu ne menace pas ta nature impie, cela ne devrait-il donc pas signifier que c’est l’inverse, et que c’est _ta_ nature impie qui le corrompt ? Mais je n’arrive pas à sentir une telle chose se produire.

— Oh… ouais, c’est marrant… c’est ce que je pensais aussi, mais il y a juste cette espèce de zaps, genre _bzzet, wghaa_ , à chaque fois. Mleh… j’ai fini par m’y habituer.

— Zaps ? Que veux-tu dire, zaps ? 

— Je veux dire genre… zap ! Tu sais, une sorte de sensation brûlante, qui picote, comme… comme… » Crawly poussa sur ses mains et ses pieds pour se remettre debout, tout en luttant pour trouver une bonne comparaison. 

« Mais ça a l’air dangereux ! » La peur dans les yeux d’Aziraphale stoppa net le peu de pensées compréhensibles qu’il restait à Crawly. 

« Psh, dit Crawly.

— Non ! cria Aziraphale comme si _Psh_ était un vrai argument. 

— J’ai rien dit. Non quoi ? Non _psh_ ?

— Je te le dis, davantage de contacts entre vous deux est une très mauvaise idée ! J’aurais dû te prendre le bébé à l’instant même où je l’ai vu dans tes bras. 

— Alors pourquoi tu l’as pas fait ? » La question avait déambulé paresseusement dans les recoins du cerveau de Crawly toute l’après-midi. Il se retourna et se hissa pour s’assoir sur le mur face à Aziraphale, en laissant ses pieds nus pendre dans le vide. 

« Je… soupira Aziraphale en direction du mur de la cour. Je ne sais pas. » Il eut soudainement l’air si triste et honteux que l’estomac de Crawly se noua. Mais en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, Aziraphale dirigeait un regard inquiet vers lui. « Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu trop ivre pour que ce soit sans danger ?

— Quoi, porter le bébé ? Je le porte pas. Il est dans la maison.

— Non, je veux dire… t’assoir sur le mur. 

— Il n’est pas si haut que ça, railla Crawly. C’est _incroyable_ ce que tu peux t’inquiéter pour tout et n’importe quoi. Allez, viens voir par toi-même. » Crawly tapota le mur et se décala, même s’il y avait déjà bien assez de place des deux côtés. 

Aziraphale semblait sur le point de protester, puis changea d’avis et se hissa à côté de Crawly ; ils faisaient tous les deux face à l’ouest désormais, où l’horizon brillait encore d’un turquoise terne. La température avait chuté, et Joseph et Marie étaient passés à d’autres prières, des bénédictions pour leur fils, et ainsi de suite. 

« Je vais devoir rester ici jusqu’à ce que je puisse être sûr que tu ne fais plus partie du paysage », murmura Aziraphale.

La brise se rafraichissait. Elle avait atteint cet équilibre précaire où elle était fraiche mais pas encore froide. Crawly ferma les yeux à demi et se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face, pour la laisser souffler ses cheveux hors de son visage. « Ici ? Où ça ? » Pendant un instant, son imagination l’assaillit avec l’idée que l’ange aurait pu être chargé par le Ciel de l’éliminer. Aussi risible qu’était cette image quand on l’associait avec l’ange calme et discret à côté de lui, Crawly ne pouvait pas complètement écarter la possibilité qu’Aziraphale puisse essayer de suivre un tel commandement. « Ici sur le mur ? Ici sur terre ? 

— Je veux dire cette maison, bien sûr. Cette ville. 

— Oh. » 

Il serait plus logique de partir. Rester ne leur amènerait que des ennuis, à tous les deux. Mais les pensées désinhibées de Crawly s’envolèrent vers des chemins ridicules, des chemins qui lui disaient que ce ne serait pas si mal d’avoir plus de compagnie, s’il pouvait seulement convaincre Aziraphale de ne pas trop attirer l’attention du Ciel ou de l’Enfer.

« Ça me va. On peut rester dans les parages, nous surveiller l’un l’autre jusqu’à ce que le garçon et ses parents quittent la ville. On a qu’à dire qu’on prend tous les deux des vacances.

— Ça dépends de combien de temps ils prévoient de rester. 

— Hmm, reconnut Crawly à contrecœur en inclinant la tête. Ils n’en ont pas parlé. » Avec Hérode toujours sur le trône, ça pouvait durer encore un bon moment.

Aziraphale n’ajouta rien et scruta le ciel en gardant les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Crawly ne pouvait décider si c’était son imagination ou non, mais il lui sembla que quelque chose chez Aziraphale donnait toujours l’impression qu’il était mal à l’aise, et ce soir ce quelque chose s’attardait comme une brume triste autour de l’ange, un bruit de fond constant comme le bourdonnement des grillons.

Bien sûr qu’il était mal à l’aise, réalisa Crawly avec un pincement au cœur, en repensant aux moments où Aziraphale avait réellement sourit aujourd’hui, à Jésus, aux rouleaux de papyrus. Aziraphale était mal à l’aise à cause de _lui_ Parce qu’il était en présence de l’impie, du démoniaque. Du mal incarné.

« Qu’est la chose que tu aimes le plus au monde ? demanda Crawly.

— Quoi ? » Aziraphale interrompit son observation révérencieuse des étoiles, et il cligna des yeux vers Crawly. 

« Quelle chose terrestre te rend le plus heureux ? Les parchemins ? Les desserts ? 

— Pourquoi devrais-je te donner cette information ? demanda Aziraphale en fronçant les sourcils, pour lui-même plus que vers Crawly. Tu l’utiliserais seulement pour me tenter, n’est-ce pas ?

— Je fais la conversation, dit Crawly en haussant les épaules avec innocence. Je remarque des choses, c’est tout. De toute évidence tu aimes parler de… nourriture, et… de maths, je suppose.

— C’est surtout le concept de l’écriture qui me fascine, corrigea Aziraphale en agitant légèrement la main. Les souvenirs collectifs qui sont préservés au fils des siècles, même après que les humains auxquels ils appartenaient ne sont plus sur terre. Les histoires. Les idées. » Mais il avait l’air peu enthousiaste, comme s’il se retenait, surtout comparé à son comportement dans la bibliothèque. 

« Ça va ? se retrouva à demander Crawly. 

— Quoi ? » Aziraphale détourna à nouveau les yeux du ciel en les écarquillant. 

« On dirait que quelque chose te déprime tout d’un coup. 

— Oh, non, je… je vais bien, merci, dit Aziraphale en lui lançant un sourire maladroit et absolument pas convaincant. 

— D’accord… » Crawly ne rendit pas le sourire, et ils passèrent une longue et inconfortable minute à se fixer du regard en attendant que l’autre parle.

Crawly finit par abandonner et leva une main pour donner une tape sur l’épaule de l’ange en guise d’au revoir. « Bon, je suppose que je vais y…

— _Ah !_ » Le cri de surprise d’Aziraphale faillit faire dégringoler Crawly ; il glissa du mur et fit un ou deux pas en chancelant, puis regarda la main que l’ange avait posé à l’endroit où Crawly l’avait touché. 

« Désolé ! laissa échapper Crawly. Je ne… j’ai pas réfléchi… j’ai oublié. » Le contact lui avait aussi brûlé la main, mais il l’avait à peine remarqué et le plus grand choc était venu de la réaction d’Aziraphale. « Ça t’a fait mal ? 

— Ce… ah… ce n’est rien. » Aziraphale sembla se ressaisir et lâcha son épaule, tout en essayant de la regarder comme s’il s’attendait à voir une brûlure. « Ne t’inquiète pas. » Un regard étrange traversa son visage : il se repliait sur lui-même.

« Bien », marmonna faiblement Crawly en sentant un picotement coupable qui persistaient dans ses doigts. « C’est compris. » 

Il lui fallut près de vingt secondes supplémentaires pour se convaincre d’avancer mollement vers le portail. 

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Aziraphale.

— Je peux pas dormir dans cette maison le jour du Sabbat.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de dormir.

— Hé. » Crawly haussa les épaules et ne clarifia pas que besoin et envie étaient deux choses différentes. « Il y a un endroit de l’autre côté de la ville que je peux squatter. On se voit demain matin.

— Vraiment ? » 

Crawly regarda en arrière, une main posée sur le portail, et se demanda si Aziraphale sous-entendait qu’il préférerait ne pas le voir dans la matinée. « Ouais ? 

— Oh. Très bien, dans ce cas, dit l’ange avec une voix plus détendue. Bonne nuit, Crawly. » 

Pendant une seconde Crawly ravala presque toute l’agitation qui le poussait vers la rue, et fut sur le point de dire _laisse tomber, je préfère rester assis sur le mur et observer les étoiles pendant encore quelques heures_ , mais tout était trop emmêlé dans sa tête, et il n’avait pas les ressources pour éclaircir ses pensées, et qui savait quel genre de choses il pourrait dire ou faire s’il ne faisait pas attention. Il n’avait pas exactement fait preuve de discernement ces jours-ci, même quand il n’était pas ivre.

« Bonne nuit », dit-il à la place. Il sortit par le portail et sentit la terre battue, douce et poussière, qui refroidissait sous ses pieds nus. Les hymnes et les prières disparurent derrière lui alors qu’il continuait à avancer vers l’obscurité, jusqu’à ce que la seule compagnie et le seul guide qu’il lui reste soient les étoiles qu’il avait aidé à créer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Je me suis bien amusé quand j’ai cherché des infos sur les constellations. Le temple ne correspond à aucun temple en particulier, mais j’aimais l’idée que Crowley soit responsable pour une étoile polaire qui n’est désormais plus pertinente. Et puis le fait que Draco possède autant d’étoiles binaires et d’étoile doubles m’a vraiment ravi.  
> 2\. Je suis pas juif et j’espère que ma représentation du Sabbat est respectueuse, j’ai essayé de faire quelques recherches avant de l’écrire. Ce faisant j’ai trouvé une merveilleuse histoire qui parle d’un bon ange et d’un ange maléfique qui vous suivront de la synagogue jusque chez vous lors du Sabbat, et si tout est bien préparé, le bon ange dit « Qu’il en soit ainsi au prochain Sabbat » et l’ange maléfique est obligé de dire « Amen ». Mais si les préparations ne sont pas faites et l’atmosphère est lugubre, l’ange maléfique dit « Qu’il en soit ainsi au prochain Sabbat » et le bon ange dit « Amen ». J’ai décidé qu’une blague avec Crowley et Aziraphale reprenant cette histoire serait intéressante.  
> 3\. Vous devriez écouter la magnifique chanson dont parle ce chapitre : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-wAAtCvPnQ


	5. Chapter 5

Crawly aimait dormir. C’était peut-être le serpent en lui qui était attiré par la chaleur et l’obscurité, mais en tout cas c’était une excentricité qui lui avait bien servi depuis sa chute : au fond, tout le monde méritait le réconfort d’une inconscience paisible (et temporaire) une fois de temps en temps. C’était d’autant plus agréable qu’il n’en avait pas besoin.

Il était aidé par le fait que Khnumet possédait des lits très confortables comparés aux lits de cette époque en particulier, avec de véritable matelas rembourrés de laine et des draps en lin. L’appui-tête en bois avait même une couverture optionnelle pour le matelasser les nuits où la chaleur n’était pas si terrible et l’aération autour de la tête pas si vitale. 

C’est ainsi que Crawly dormait d’un sommeil particulièrement profond et réparateur quand Aziraphale fit irruption dans sa chambre, siffla son nom et le fit presque tomber de son lit de surprise. 

« _Crawly ! Tu es là ?_ » 

Il faisait encore noir, ou presque, mais Crawly pouvait mieux voir dans l’obscurité que les humains. Même si ce n’avait été pas le cas, une seule personne dans cette maison l’appelait par ce nom, et de toute façon, il pouvait sentir la vertu de l’ange, particulièrement forte dans l’obscurité matinale, comme si quelqu’un avait secrètement planté des jasmins sous la fenêtre de Crawly.

« Aziraphale, _mais_ par… par le _Ciel_ , qu’est-ce que tu fais dans…

— Shh ! Shh-sh, pas un mot de plus ! », murmura Aziraphale d’une manière presque frénétique, et pas avec la voix qu’il prenait habituellement lorsqu’il ordonnait qu’on arrête de blasphémer. 

Il en réduit Crawly au silence. Et c’est alors qu’il se rendit compte que la lumière qui passait par sa fenêtre n’était pas celle de l’aube naissante, mais de tout autre chose. 

Son esprit embrumé était encore en train d’organiser ses pensées. Aziraphale ne venait jamais dans cette pièce, pas même durant la journée. S’ils avaient besoin de parler loin des oreilles mortelles, ils partaient se balader, ou trouvaient le moyen de se perdre dans un lieu public très fréquenté, ou un coin tranquille de la cour. On avait offert un lit à Aziraphale mais il ne l’avait jamais utilisé, et avait plutôt choisi de passer de longues nuits dans la bibliothèque de Khnumet. Donc quelque chose de très différent était en train de se passer. 

Crawly en fut d’autant plus convaincu lorsqu’il essaya de sortir de son lit et se retrouva propulsé à nouveau dessus par une force tellement surnaturelle que pendant une terrifiante seconde il ne put dire si Aziraphale l’avait seulement poussé physiquement ou s’il avait sérieusement essayé de le châtier.

« _Ne bouge pas d’ici !_ »

Puis Aziraphale sortit de la pièce en marchant à pas de loup pendant que Crawly restait immobile, trop abasourdi pour faire autre chose qu’obéir.

Du moins pendant les deux premières minutes. Deux minutes, c’est long pour un esprit catapulté du repos total à la vigilance totale. Crawly regarda l’étrange lumière derrière sa fenêtre changer, il renifla et goûta l’air et ressentit tout à coup le besoin instinctif de se rendre invisible. Il se passait à nouveau quelque chose d’angélique et la moindre particule démoniaque en lui pouvait le sentir, mais il ne bougea pas, déchiré entre le désir de se lever et d’enquêter, et le désir de prendre sa forme de serpent et de se blottir sous le lit où personne ne le trouverait. 

Finalement la curiosité l’emporta, comme d’habitude ou presque. Mais au moment où Crawly posa les pieds sur le sol, la lumière s’estompa et l’épaisse odeur de vertu se dilua pour atteindre une concentration plus agréable. Le besoin de se transformer en serpent passa, et Crawly alla directement dans la bibliothèque.

Avant qu’Aziraphale ne se rende compte qu’il n’était pas seul, Crawly crut pendant une seconde voir un regard hanté sur le visage de l’ange, comme s’il ne lisait pas vraiment mais regardait à travers le papyrus qui était déroulé sur la table et éclairé par une lampe. Mais l’instant d’après, Aziraphale cligna des yeux et les leva vers Crawly comme si sa présence était le bourdonnement d’une mouche importune.

« Quoi ? » Sa voix suggérait que Crawly l’avait accusé de quelque chose. 

« Quoi ? », répéta Crawly en ayant qu’à moitié l’intention de se moquer. Même pas à moitié. 

« Je pensais que tu dormais. »

Crawly renifla, mais il prit soin de garder sa voix basse. « C’est ce que je faisais, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un décide de me tirer du lit comme s’il y avait le feu. Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ?

— Oublie ça », murmura Aziraphale en feignant de ramener son attention vers le parchemin. La lumière des lampes à l’huile projetait des ombres anormalement sombres dans les douces indentations de son visage, et contrastaient avec le pâle éclat de sa peau et de ses cheveux dans une lueur céleste et effrayante. Pour Crawly, ces deux adjectifs n’étaient plus mutuellement exclusifs depuis des millénaires, mais il était toujours aussi perturbé quand il les voyait combinés sur le visage de quelqu’un qui avait normalement l’air si inoffensif. 

« Je n’ai pas la mémoire si courte, plaisanta Crawly. Comme si je pouvais oublier qu’on venait de me réveiller sans explication. Pourquoi étais-tu si inquiet de savoir où j’étais ? »

Aziraphale joignit les mains et les plaça hors de vue sous la table, tout en s’enfonçant un peu dans sa chaise avec un air étrangement sombre. « J’avais besoin de temps… pour donner mon rapport à Gabriel. »

Crawly déglutit en essayant de se raccrocher à l’attitude indifférente qu’il avait rassemblée un moment plus tôt. « Oh, dit-il sobrement. C’est donc pour ça que tu m’as châtié. Je me demandais.

— Châtié ? » Ah, il avait réussi : l’ange le regardait désormais, au lieu d’essayer de perforer la table avec ses yeux. « Je n’ai jamais essayé de te châtier ! Je ne suis _pas_ ce genre d’ange !

— Ben, c’était peut-être pas un châtiment angélique, plutôt comme un humain qui essayerait d’en châtier un autre, mais tu pourrais quand même dire à Gabriel que tu m’as châtié et il te donnerait probablement une tape dans le dos avant de décamper… c’était ça ton plan ? 

— Je ne mens pas ! protesta Aziraphale. 

— Donc tu lui as indiqué la direction vers ma chambre ? Ou est-ce qu’il t’a laissé le soin de finir le travail après son départ ?

— Je ne suis pas tenu de t’expliquer quoi que ce soit », dit Aziraphale laborieusement, en faisant un effort visible pour garder sa voix ferme. « Tout ce que tu dois savoir est que Jésus et sa famille partiront très bientôt, et que tu ne dois en aucun cas les suivre.

— Bien. Génial ! » Crawly haussa fortement les épaules, ce qui laissa ses bras nus très écartés de son corps. « Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne les suivrai pas. Enfin je devrais te rappeler, c’est un truc marrant quand on est un démon… Je ne suis plus _censé_ suivre les ordres du Ciel !

— Veux-tu bien baisser d’un ton ? » marmonna doucement Aziraphale en serrant les lèvres, et Crawly s’aperçut qu’il s’était un peu emporté.

« Tu ne leur as pas dit, devina Crawly en souriant. Gabriel ne sait toujours pas que je suis là.

— Comme je l’ai dit, je n’ai pas à t’expliquer quoi que ce soit. » Aziraphale se fâchait, mais doucement, ce qui semblait plus inquiétant pour Crawly que de le voir bredouiller et s’énerver et nier. « J’ai mes raisons, et elles n’ont rien à voir avec toi. »

Et il l’avait abrité sous son aile en Éden uniquement pour démontrer sa bienveillance angélique ? 

Crawly haussa à nouveau les épaules et laissa ses mains tomber le long de son corps, en sentant du bout des doigts la douceur de la longue chemise de nuit noire dans laquelle il avait dormi. « D’accord. Ils ne doivent pas apprendre que j’étais ici, donc… c’est pour sauver ta peau. Je comprends. Ils sont difficiles à satisfaire, au Ciel. 

— Je n’ai pas peur, Crawly. » Quelque chose dans la voix d’Aziraphale ne semblait pas être d’accord, du moins selon Crawly. « C’est juste que j’ai une conscience, et cette conscience exige que je fasse que ce que je pense être juste.

— Tu penses que me couvrir est juste ? » Crawly fronça les sourcils avec scepticisme.

« Je n’ai jamais dit ça.

— De quoi tu parles, alors ? 

— Même s’il m’était possible de l’expliquer, tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu es un démon. » Aziraphale se leva brusquement en repoussant la table. « Je refuse d’en parler davantage. Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas te coucher ?

— Oui, _chéri_ , dit Crawly en riant. Tu es qui, ma mère ?

— Non, mais il est évident que tu aurais préféré ne pas être réveillé.

— Ce que je préférerais, mon ange, c’est que tu me donnes une bonne explication pour tout ça.

— Alors je vais devoir m’excuser », dit Aziraphale en commençant à enrouler le parchemin, avant de changer d’avis et de replacer les presse-papiers. « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t’en dire plus. Si tu veux discuter, je suggère de changer le sujet. Oh ! » Son visage tendu s’apaisa un peu tandis qu’il tapotait deux doigts sur le bord de la table. « C’est vrai… J’ai une bonne nouvelle. Hérode est mort.

— Mort ? » Crawly pencha la tête sur le côté, désorienté par les possibilités derrière ce simple mot. « Eh bien. Bien joué, Gabriel.

— À vrai dire, je pensais que c’était l’œuvre de ton camp. Récolter une âme damnée, et ainsi de suite… mais je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs. En tout cas, tu n’auras pas besoin de t’inquiéter pour Jésus et sa famille après leur départ. Maintenant tu peux rester ici et te concentrer sur tes… autres tentations. » Aziraphale cligna des yeux en souriant faiblement, comme s’il tolérait une odeur désagréable par politesse. 

L’odeur de sa malice était-il aussi facile à sentir que la vertu d’Aziraphale ? Il connaissait l’odeur de l’Enfer : la pourriture, la rouille, l’air vicié par la foule, l’arôme aigre de quelque chose de presque chimique Aucun humain n’avait jamais mentionné qu’elle pourrait s’accrocher à lui, mais Aziraphale n’était pas humain.

Quand qu’Aziraphale quitta la table et s’approcha de lui, pour chaque pas qu’il faisait Crawly fit un pas en arrière vers l’entrée de la bibliothèque, jusqu’à ce qu’Aziraphale s’arrête et fronce les sourcils d’un air interrogatif.

« Génial », répéta Crawly en imitant le sourire creux d’Aziraphale. « Bon. C’est tout, je suppose. Et tu vas où, ensuite ?

— Je vais accompagner la famille à Nazareth dès qu’ils seront prêts à partir. Avec de chance, ce sera aujourd’hui entre le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. » 

Crawly ravala les arguments qui montaient dans sa gorge. Oui, le voyage serait difficile, mais ils n’avaient pas _besoin_ de lui. Personne n’avait vraiment besoin de lui. Et l’affection que le petit rejeton divin avait pour lui serait bientôt effacée par le temps et la distance… et, sans doute, par la présence constante et sacrée d’Aziraphale. 

« Okay, marmonna Crawly avant de s’éclaircir la gorge. Je retourne me coucher.

— Crawly. »

Il faillit prétendre qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu. Mais, maudit soit cet espoir, il s’arrêta et se tourna à moitié. Le regard austère d’Aziraphale s’était dissipé, juste un petit peu, comme des rayons de lumière à travers les stores en bambou aux fenêtres de Khnumet. 

« Quoi », grommela Crawly dans ce qui était plus un grognement qu’un mot. 

« C’est… J’ai trouvé un parchemin de contes populaires et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien le regarder avec moi. Nous n’aurons peut-être pas le temps dans la matinée. Oh, et… » Aziraphale plongea la main dans un petit sac perlé attaché à sa ceinture. « Je pensais en acheter des fraiches avant de t’en faire goûter, mais je n’en ai pas eu l’occasion. Je suppose que c’est ma dernière chance. » 

Il extirpa une petite sphère enveloppée dans un fin tissu ciré dont les coins étaient torsadés et attachés ensemble avec de la ficelle. Crawly se doutait de ce que c’était : l’un de ces gâteaux au souchet dont Aziraphale avait tant parlé. Que voulait-il dire par sa « dernière chance » ? Il ne s’attendait quand même pas à ce qu’ils puissent s’éviter complètement jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Crawly regarda le gâteau plus ou moins de la manière dont Ève avait regardé la pomme environ quatre mille ans plus tôt, en se demandant ce qui arriverait s’il tendait la main vers lui. Il réfléchit en se mâchouillant la lèvre pendant un moment.

« Ces contes populaires… ils ne parleraient pas de serpents et de pommes, par hasard ? 

— Je ne sais pas. » Aziraphale le scruta avec confusion, en gardant la main tendue. « J’en ai juste survolés quelques-uns. 

— Alors pourquoi croyais-tu que ça m’intéresserait ? » marmonna Crawly avec indolence et en se voûtant pour cacher la tension extrême qu’il ressentait. Où voulait en venir l’ange avec ce bras de fer cruel ?

« Oh… tu _voulais_ des histoires avec des démons et des pommes ? Je peux vérifier…

— Non ! Non », grogna Crawly en levant les yeux au ciel si fort qu’il leva également la tête, et il rit presque d’exaspération. « Je n’ai pas besoin… c’est juste… donne-moi ça. » Il arracha le gâteau de la main de l’ange et le déballa alors que les extrémités de ses doigts lui brûlaient, car il avait besoin de regarder autre chose que ce visage exaspérément sincère.

C’était une petite boule douce et saupoudrée d’une sorte de farine, mais l’intérieur collant se voyait par endroit. Il pouvait sentir sa forte teneur en sucre avant même de la mettre dans la bouche, mais il fut quand même surpris quand la couche externe de miel poisseux céda la place au sucre moelleux et juteux de la purée de dattes et de souchets broyés. Sa langue lui brûla, et pendant un instant l’idée paranoïaque que l’ange l’avait empoisonné fusa dans ses terminaisons nerveuses : pouvait-on bénir la nourriture comme on pouvait bénir l’eau ? Il faillit tout recracher, quand la voix d’Aziraphale pénétra doucement ses pensées anxieuses. 

« Tu en penses quoi ? » 

Crawly faillit avaler et se retint, mais sa bouche était trop pleine pour parler poliment. Il passa un long moment à regarder le visage de l’ange qui attendait une réponse ; le propre visage de Crawly était figé en pleine mastication tandis qu’il attendait qu’un message de danger plus clair émerge des signaux confus que son corps envoyait. Mais rien n’empira immédiatement, et dans un acte – de foi ? de confiance ? de pure folie ? – Crawly recommença à mâcher, et pointa vers sa bouche pour indiquer qu’il ne pouvait pas répondre. 

Les peurs de Crawly parurent ridicules quand Aziraphale éclata d’un rire penaud qu’il réprima rapidement, la main de l’ange touchant brièvement ses lèvres souriantes comme pour s’excuser. Mais par le passé Crawly avait surestimé la valeur que le Ciel lui accordait.

Il engloutit le gâteau d’un trait dès que sa bouche eut produit suffisamment de salive pour le ramollir. 

« C’est pas mal », dit-il avec réticence en pliant le tissu ciré en un petit carré, avant de se reprendre et de le jeter précipitamment vers Aziraphale. « Un peu trop collant. Et donc, ce parchemin ?

— Oh ! Oui, le parchemin. » Aziraphale manqua le petit morceau de tissu et dut se pencher pour le ramasser sur le sol. Mais quand il se redressa il avait l’air satisfait, et la manière dont il se retourna montrait qu’il s’attendait à ce que Crawly le suive.

Ce que Crawly fit, tandis que sa langue travaillait sans relâche pour enlever le résidu poisseux de ses dents et que son estomac travaillait sans relâche pour digérer ce qu’il venait d’avaler, y compris le gâteau.

« Ça commence par des mythes sur la création, mais ce n’est pas tout ! » Aziraphale se réinstalla sur le tabouret comme s’il se préparait pour une balade en calèche guillerette, et Crawly regarda aux alentours avant d’apporter un autre tabouret. Il releva sa jupe pour s’assoir, afin qu’il n’ait pas besoin de se pencher sur la table comme durant la première nuit qu’Aziraphale avait passée ici. « Savais-tu qu’une légende égyptienne raconte que le soleil a éclos d’un œuf qui flottait dans l’océan ? » 

Crawly pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête en balayant les lignes suivantes pendant qu’Aziraphale commençait à narrer joyeusement le mythe de la création, comment Ra avait créé sa femme, ses enfants, ses petits-enfants… l’histoire d’un frère jaloux tuant son frère qu’on préférait à lui…

« J’ai une impression de déjà-vu, pas toi ? » marmonna Crawly pour faire savoir à Aziraphale qu’il écoutait, tandis que son cerveau moulinait des questions comme une roue de chariot coincée dans une ornière. Que voulait Aziraphale, et plus important, que pensait-il que Crawly voulait ?

« Hmm ? Oh, je suppose que c’est un peu comme Cain et Abel… bref, ensuite Ra fit en sorte qu’Osiris devienne le dieu de la mort, parce qu’Anubis avait restauré son corps mais pas sa vie, et bien qu’Isis était reconnaissante, rien ne pouvait ramener son mari vers elle… »

C’était tellement facile d’écouter la voix de l’ange, même quand Crawly ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas céder à ce qui les avait attirés ici, cette distraction délibérée contre la dure réalité qu’Aziraphale lui cachait. Plus il restait assis, plus il avait envie de bouger, car il était conscient du passage du temps tandis que les ténèbres derrière les stores en bambou se diluaient vers l’aube. 

Le menton posé sur une main, il étudia le visage de l’ange en prenant soin de ne garder sur le sien qu’un air légèrement intéressé, pour ces moments fréquents où Aziraphale lui jetait un regard pour s’assurer qu’il écoutait encore. Aziraphale lisait avec les paupières à demi baissées, et la lueur de la lampe mettait en évidence les extrémités de ses cils pales qui étaient normalement imperceptibles. Tandis que la voix de l’ange fluctuait d’une manière expressive, ses expressions faciales la reflétaient brusquement, brièvement, en retournant toujours par défaut à un doux sourire, les coins de sa bouche et de ses yeux remontant naturellement. Il savourait ce moment. 

Il savourait ce moment et Crawly ne voulait pas l’interrompre, mais il n’avait pas le choix… Ce moment allait prendre fin que Crawly le veuille ou non. Aziraphale était inoffensif, et dangereux, et il venait du Ciel, le Ciel ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Crawly, et pourtant le Ciel était là, et c’était la faute de Crawly. Était-il un mendiant si pitoyable qu’il cherchait ses propres punitions ?

Un papillon de nuit voleta vers l’une des lampes à huile, et Crawly l’observa et attendit qu’Aziraphale le remarque et l’empêche de connaître une fin prématurée. Il ne pouvait quand même pas chasser le papillon en présence de l’ange sans donner une mauvaise impression.

« …et tu vois cette illustration ici, de la crosse et du fouet du pharaon. Je suppose qu’elle ressemble vaguement à un serpent, mais il n’y a rien ici qui en parle précisément. Ils l’ont fabriquée avec du bois, tu vois, une matière extrêmement précieuse dans ces contrées… »

Le papillon de nuit s’approcha très près de la flamme avant de s’en détourner, et pendant un instant Crawly crut qu’il était peut-être une exception à la nature stupide de son espèce. Mais juste au moment il se détendait, le papillon voleta à nouveau vers la flamme et essaya d’atterrir dessus, avant de tomber sur la table, les pattes tremblantes et frémissantes, une minuscule volute de fumée s’élevant de son corps. Aziraphale ne le remarqua même pas et continua à lire. La pièce semblait anormalement étouffante pour quelqu’un qui n’avait même pas besoin de respirer.

« Ils disent qu’Iris revient une fois par an au bord de la rivière pour pleurer Osiris, ce qui provoque l’inondation des berges et amène la vie à l’Égypte. N’est-ce pas magnifique ? Tu vois, une bonne chose a émergé de toutes ces souffrances. Les humains comprennent que les voies de Dieu sont puissantes et mystérieuses.

— Serais-tu en train d’essayer de me donner une leçon ? » Crawly se redressa, se raidit, et espéra que le papillon allait se dépêche de mourir pour qu’il ne soit pas obligé de regarder cette vie inutile se terminer dans la douleur.

Les coins souriants des yeux et de la bouche d’Aziraphale s’effacèrent, émoussés. « Est-ce que ça te donnerait une raison d’être en colère ?

— Tu ne peux pas sauver un démon, dit Crawly. Donc la seule chose qui va arriver, c’est que je vais m’énerver et que tu te sentiras fier de toi.

— C’était juste une histoire, Crawly. » Aziraphale semblait presque blessé. « Nous n’avons pas besoin de nous séparer sur une note déplaisante. Comme tu l’as dit, nous sommes ce que nous sommes… mieux vaut simplement accepter nos différences.

— C’est tout, alors ? Bonjour, comment vas-tu, maintenant restons à bonne distance l’un de l’autre aussi longtemps que possible ? » 

C’était une certitude lourde comme des sacs de sable, et tout ce que Crawly aurait dit en temps normal commença au contraire à gonfler lentement derrière ce barrage. Aziraphale l’envoyait balader. Évidemment. Le peu de curiosité et d’audace qu’il avait senties chez l’ange depuis leur rencontre dans le jardin semblaient perdre le combat, et peu importe à quel point jouer au papa et à la maman pendant quelques semaines avait été plaisant, Crawly ne pouvait pas blâmer l’ange de choisir le Ciel plutôt que la possibilité de lire des contes de fées à un démon. 

Aziraphale acquiesça, rapidement et sans détour. « Je fais ça pour ton bien autant que pour le mien, et également pour le bien commun. Tu comprends certainement.

— Tu l’as dit toi-même. Je suis un démon, donc je ne peux pas comprendre. » Crawly laissa le sarcasme transpirer dans sa voix. « Peu importe ce que tu penses faire pour le bien commun. 

— Et tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que quelqu’un de ton camp découvre que tu as été en contact avec l’enfant de Dieu sans leur dire. » Aziraphale chuchotait à nouveau. « Les choses ne peuvent certainement pas continuer ainsi. Pas sans causer beaucoup de problèmes à toutes les personnes impliquées. »

Crawly se renfrogna. « Donc tu penses que tout ça était vraiment une coïncidence ? Comme une, une parenthèse, une digression… à peine une partie de l’histoire ? Si Dieu savait qu’Hérode allait mourir de toute façon et que ça ne changerait rien que Jésus s’échappe en Égypte, pourquoi est-ce qu’Iel ne l’a pas simplement fait mourir _avant_ qu’il ne tue tous ces autres enfants ? 

— Je n’ai pas toutes les réponses, Crawly. » Aziraphale soupira, comme si pour une fois il souhaitait réellement les avoir. « Mais je connais mon devoir. Et le tien. Donc je suggère que nous fassions de notre mieux. »

Aziraphale le regardait pleinement désormais, en exsudant une douce tristesse – et peut-être de la compassion – avec autant d’obstination que le parfum rafraîchissant d’une nouvelle vie. 

« Oh », grogna à demi Crawly avant de laisser ses bras et sa tête s’effondrer sur le papyrus déroulé, et il en profita pour balayer de la table le papillon presque mort d’une pichenette rapide et vicieuse. « Je t’en prie. Arrête. 

— Je te demande pardon ? 

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Si… _bienveillant_ et… comme si tu t’étais fait avoir par mon numéro d’innocence.

— Un numéro ? » Le pire, c’était que la voix d’Aziraphale était déçue. « Mais je t’ai surveillé. 

— Seulement ces deux dernières semaines. Je suis patient.

— Je t’assure que je n’ai jamais complètement mis de côté la possibilité que tu essayes de me duper, dit Aziraphale. Mais même si tes intentions sont néfastes, je préférerais que la situation n’en vienne pas aux coups. Ce sera un débat stérile quand l’enfant sera parti, de toute façon. » 

Crawly envisagea de garder la tête baissée, et s’émerveilla de la facilité avec laquelle ils formaient cette trêve qui revenait siècle après siècle. Il tournait le dos à Aziraphale désormais, et si n’importe quel autre être céleste s’était tenu à la place de l’ange Crawly aurait craint une attaque, une lame céleste entre ses omoplates où coulait la rivière de ses cheveux roux, ou alors un impact de feu divin lorsque sa garde était baissée. Mais Aziraphale n’était _pas_ ce genre d’ange.

Qu’il s’agisse de naïveté, de subtilité, ou d’une sorte de grandeur morale imaginaire, Aziraphale semblait se satisfaire de le laisser continuer arpenter la Terre en provoquant un léger chaos.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda finalement Crawly d’une voix étouffée par ses bras.

« Pardon ? Je n’ai pas bien compris.

— J’ai dit. » Crawly se redressa dans une position normale. « Pourquoi pas ?

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi ne pas en venir aux coups ?

— Je… » Aziraphale s’écarta légèrement de lui, en pinçant les lèvres et en grimaçant comme si Crawly venait de lui demander de noyer un chaton. « Je n’aime pas particulièrement la violence.

— Même pour une bonne cause ? dit Crawly en levant les sourcils. Pour libérer des esclaves, par exemple ?

— Même ça. Je pourrais, si on me l’ordonnait. Mais je préfère utiliser… d’autres méthodes. » L’ange joignit à nouveau les mains sur ses genoux, ses yeux passant sans relâche de la table au visage de Crawly.

Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête lorsque quelqu’un frappa doucement à la porte. C’était Khnumet, qui se penchait à l’intérieur avec un air curieux.

« Marie m’a dit qu’ils partaient aujourd’hui. Ils sont déjà en train de préparer leurs affaires. Mais vous, pourquoi êtes-vous déjà réveillés ?

— C’est sûrement quelque chose dans l’air, dit Crawly en soupirant avant de se lever.

— Est-ce que vous partez aussi ? demanda Khnumet en leur jetant un regard perspicace.

— Lui, oui. » Crawly inclina la tête vers Aziraphale. « Pas moi.

— Je devrais vous laisser terminer votre conversation.

— Elle est déjà terminée. » Crawly passa devant Khnumet et se dirigea vers la chambre de Marie afin de vérifier leurs progrès. Ils préparaient déjà leurs affaires ? Enfin, c’était logique de partir avant le lever du soleil, de profiter des heures les plus fraîches afin de ne pas se retrouver bloqués entre deux villes durant la partie la plus chaude de la journée.

Il entendit Khnumet et Aziraphale qui chuchotaient derrière lui et il se demanda quel genre de conseils relationnels malavisés elle donnait à l’ange. En temps normal, ça l’aurait fait rire de les imaginer. Mais à cet instant précis, la mascarade dans laquelle Aziraphale et lui avaient été impliqués lui semblait fastidieuse et agaçante. Il se dirigea vers la pièce où Jésus et sa famille dormaient, et entendit les faibles bruits de mouvement qui en provenaient avant de passer l’angle du couloir et de voir Marie et Joseph qui préparaient soigneusement leurs bagages avec des yeux lourds de sommeil. Ils semblaient sur le point de terminer.

« Oh… Tanis. » Joseph le remarqua en premier. Il parlait avec la voix basse d’un parent qui avait désespérément besoin de quelques heures de paix en plus. « Est-ce qu’on t’a réveillée ? »

Crawly secoua la tête et croisa fermement les bras, et parla en gardant une voix basse lui-aussi : « Aziraphale a dit que vous partez après le petit-déjeuner ?

« Oui », chuchota Marie. Jésus était étendu sur le lit, allongé sur le dos. « Mais nous allons essayer de prendre le petit-déjeuner très tôt. J’allais t’inviter à te joindre à nous, mais ton mari a dit que tu avais d’autres devoirs ici, et qu’il viendra avec nous à ta place ?

— C’est ce qui est prévu, apparemment », marmonna Crawly d’un ton morne. Il entra dans la pièce, avec l’intention de regarder le bébé de près pour la dernière fois, mais fut interrompu quand Marie se leva et mit ses bras autour de lui.

Un contact humain normal, encore chaud car elle sortait du lit. Crawly n’avait été enlacé comme ça que quelques fois depuis sa chute, et encore moins souvent par quelqu’un pour qui il ressentait de l’affection. Mais Marie, qui était encore si jeune, dont la tête dépassait à peine son menton, n’avait pas demandé à être impliquée dans tout ceci. Elle se frayait un chemin en se rattrapant à n’importe quoi et n’importe qui qui pourraient l’aider.

Crawly déplia ses bras étroitement croisés et les plaça autour d’elle.

« Es-tu certaine que tu dois rester ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pendant un bon moment, il envisagea de dire non, envisagea de dire « au diable que ce plan », mais même s’il la détestait, il devait admettre que la prudence d’Aziraphale était l’approche la plus sage.

« C’est pour le mieux. » Il soupira dans ses cheveux et desserra sa prise sur elle. Elle mit un peu plus de temps à l’imiter.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Oh, bénis soient les Cieux, étaient-ce de vrais larmes dans ses yeux ? Crawly s’efforça de ne pas regarder, mais il en eut quand même la confirmation quand elle rit tristement et se frotta le visage hâtivement. « Tu as été si gentille. Tu vas aussi manquer à Jésus.

— Pas vraiment, marmonna Crawly sans enthousiasme.

— Tu vas lui manquer ! »

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait voulu dire, mais ce n’était pas faux. « Non, j’lui manquerai pas. Il ne se souviendra même pas de moi.

— Il se souviendra si tu nous rends visites », chantonna faiblement Marie en affichant un sourire tentateur.

— Bon… » Crawly s’écarta maladroitement d’elle, un petit pas à la fois. « Bon, qui sait ?

— Si je te coiffe, m’aideras-tu à préparer le petit-déjeuner ? » Marie prit l’air amusé et leva la main pour lisser ses boucles folles, qu’il n’avait pas pensé à arranger depuis qu’on l’avait si grossièrement arraché à son sommeil.

Crawly s’assit avec précaution sur le bord du lit en donnant à Marie un regard réticent du genre _bon, vas-y alors_.

Pendant les cinq ou dix minutes qui suivirent, ils restèrent assis dans un silence quasi complet pendant que Joseph alla attacher leurs sacs à la selle de l’âne. Jésus dormit paisiblement, tandis que Crawly laissait les doigts de Marie passer dans les nœuds, et le seul miracle dans ce processus fut que ses boucles eurent l’air parfaites à la fin.

« J’ai une cousine qui me coiffait quand j’étais enceinte, murmura Marie à moitié pour elle-même. J’ai hâte de la revoir… Je _suis_ soulagée de rentrer chez moi, mais… ici aussi je me sens en sécurité, avec toi et Khnumet.

— Tu seras plus en sécurité chez toi, dit Crawly en se demandant pourquoi on aurait dit un mensonge. Tu ne penses pas ? Maintenant qu’Hérode n’est plus là.

— J’espère.

— Aziraphale vous protégera quoi qu’il arrive. »

Ils préparèrent le petit-déjeuner dans un silence quasi total, jusqu’à ce que certains des serviteurs lèves-tôt se joignent à eux et leur posent des questions sur leur itinéraire, et donnent des conseils sur les bandits et sur les meilleurs endroits où s’arrêter pour la nuit. Crawly sentit plus qu’il ne vit Aziraphale passer devant les fenêtres, en route vers la salle de bain. L’ange s’était rapidement attaché aux bains à l’égyptienne, et avait pris l’habitude d’en prendre un presque tous les matins pendant qu’on préparait le petit-déjeuner.

Deux semaines n’étaient qu’un clin d’œil dans le grand ordre des choses… mais c’était assez long pour que même un ange acquière une habitude. Il n’y avait probablement pas de bains à l’égyptienne sur la route vers Nazareth. Crawly se demandait s’ils allaient manquer à l’ange.

Au niveau des foyers et des fours de la cour, où les ingrédients étaient grillés et bouillis et hachés, on pouvait à peine entendre Jésus qui se réveillait, mais ces derniers mois les oreilles de Crawly avaient développé autant de sensibilité à la voix du bébé que celles de Marie. Ils regardèrent vers la maison en même temps, mais Crawly s’y précipita pour devancer Marie.

« Je vais le chercher », dit-il. Marie esquissa un sourire compréhensif et le laissa partir.

Il passa devant Khnumet dans la pièce principale, mais elle savait pourquoi il était entré et ne l’arrêta pas. Jésus était assis près du bord du lit et pleurnichait en regardant le sol vers lequel il n’osait pas tout à fait plonger une nouvelle fois.

« C’est le seul problème, avec ces lits », approuva Crawly en tendant les mains tandis que Jésus levait les siennes pour demander qu’on le porte. « Ce n’est pas si facile d’en descendre quand on est tout petit. »

Crawly craignit pendant un instant que Jésus voudrait descendre immédiatement, vu que ces derniers temps il était si déterminé à marcher. Mais il était encore tôt, après tout, et Jésus se frotta les yeux et se blottit contre la poitrine de Crawly en nichant sa tête sous le menton du démon, en faisant rayonner à travers Crawly sa sainteté en vagues lentes et douloureuses.

« Ouais… oui », fut tout ce que Crawly put se résoudre à dire, et il déglutit contre le poids chaud qui reposait contre sa gorge.

Ce fut avec un éclat de soulagement devant cette petite miséricorde, cette toute dernière indulgence, que Crawly se tourna à contrecœur pour emmener Jésus voir sa mère dehors. Il était probablement prêt pour son petit-déjeuner à lui, après tout, sauf s’il était sur le point de se rendormir. Crawly décida de marcher lentement, de porter un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras ce poids qui le brûlait doucement.

Khnumet l’attendait dans la pièce principale. « J’ai parlé à ton mari. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas que tu partes avec lui, mais si toi tu comprends, je pense que ça vaut peut-être la peine d’être plus directe avec lui.

— Oh… c’est… » Crawly grimaça par-dessus la tête de Jésus. « C’est trop compliqué. Nous avons des choses à faire chacun de notre côté, de toute façon.

— Je ne suis pas dupe, Tanis, dit Khnumet. Je peux voir que tu aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes.

— C’est la condition humaine. » Crawly haussa les épaules avec dédain et se dirigea vers la cour pour ramener à contrecœur le bébé là où était sa place.

…

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant le petit-déjeuner, ni Aziraphale ni Crawly, laissant le bavardage à Khnumet, Joseph et Marie. Une fois sa tétée terminée, Jésus se mit à tourner autour de la table en regardant avec curiosité la nourriture de chaque adulte, en cherchant de temps à autre à l’atteindre, et Crawly arracha de minuscules morceaux de pain qu’il pouvait avaler, en se demandant à chaque fois si ce serait la dernière. Il regarda l’ange lui donner à manger lui-aussi, et un mélange de satisfaction et de déception monta en lui en voyant à quel point Jésus était à l’aise avec l’ange désormais, leurs sourires purs reflétant une bonté que Crawly ne pourrait jamais reproduire.

C’est au bout du treizième tour de Jésus que Marie se leva enfin. « Nous pourrions aider à faire la vaisselle, avant de partir », offrit-elle.

Khnumet fit un signe de la main. « Vous avez un long voyage devant vous, et le soleil est déjà en train de se lever. Les domestiques s’en occuperont.

— Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, dit Joseph avec sincérité.

— Mais si ! Tu m’as déjà remerciée, avec la table que tu m’as fabriquée. »

Tout le monde se levait pour faire leurs derniers adieux, mais Crawly resta assis sur son coussin en regardant Jésus s’arrêter, avec l’air de prendre conscience que quelque chose se tramait.

« Vous serez les bienvenus si vous repassez par ici un jour. Pensez-y.

— J’espère qu’on reviendra bientôt. »

Jésus regarda vers lui pendant que Marie approchait, presque comme s’il savait ce qui allait arriver. Et Crawly comprit, à cet instant, l’absurdité pathétique de tout ça. L’ange avait raison… croire que l’association d’un démon et de l’enfant de Dieu pouvait donner quoi que ce soit de bon n’était rien de moins qu’un fantasme.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux. Il n’y comprenait rien ; il se contentait de se frayer un chemin à travers l’obscurité, en poursuivant ces moments de répit, en essayant de donner un sens à une existence qui finalement n’en avait pas. Il se demandait si les serviteurs avait déjà balayé le papillon de nuit du sol de la bibliothèque. Il devait être mort maintenant.

« Dis au revoir à tata Tanis, Jésus » dit Marie en souriant tristement. Elle montra l’exemple avec un signe de la main, et Jésus fit un geste unique vers Crawly, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. « Tu vas nous manquer. »

Puis il fut dans les bras de Marie et il cligna des yeux vers Crawly par-dessus l’épaule de sa mère.

Crawly le regarda fixement sans expression, jusqu’à ce que Jésus fronce son petit front et ne détourne ses grands yeux noirs. Tant mieux, pensa Crawly. Plus facile comme ça.

« Tu nous accompagnes, Tanis ? » On ne pouvait ignorer la douce voix d’Aziraphale. Crawly leva à contrecœur les yeux vers la main offerte par l’ange, puis vers Khnumet, qui les observait intensément. Il soupira et se leva sans aide, puis passa devant l’ange afin de ne pas être obligé de le regarder.

Dans la cour, Marie aidait Jésus à caresser le cou de l’âne.

« Bon, c’est ici que je vous laisse », dit Aziraphale en regardant Khnumet et Crawly avec un sourire poli. « Tu t’es montrée des plus accueillantes, Khnumet. Ta gentillesse ne sera pas oubliée.

— Que vas-tu faire maintenant que nous sommes partis, Tanis ? » demanda Joseph avec un rire amical.

Crawly força un mince sourire sur son visage, bien conscient qu’Aziraphale le regardait, mais il était déterminé à ne pas croiser son regard. « Nneh, tu sais… je vais en profiter pour me concentrer sur mon travail. »

Tenter, corrompre, causer le chaos. C’était l’objectif que Dieu lui avait assigné en l’exilant. Et mon Dieu, si c’était ce qu’Iel et tout le monde dans l’univers voulaient, il pourrait aussi bien arrêter de se voiler la face et s’y mettre. Il fut envahi d’une vacuité viciée, comme un ballon qu’on gonflerait lentement.

Jésus, qui voulait descendre et marcher, se trémoussait dans les bras de Marie. Mais la route n’était pas un endroit pour les pieds nus d’un bébé, et Joseph était déjà en train d’ouvrir le portail.

« Bon voyage, leur souhaita à tous Khnumet en agitant lentement le bras.

— Que Dieu te bénisse, toi et ta maison, répondit Marie.

— Au revoir, Crawly, dit Aziraphale avec un sourire qui aurait pu être tendre, approbateur, ou soulagé.

— Ouais », marmonna Crawly en passant une main agitée dans ses cheveux avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à l’intérieur, poursuivi par les cris de frustration que Jésus poussait car on ne le laissait pas marcher.

Le papillon était encore sur le sol de la bibliothèque, niché dans le creux où le sol rencontrait le mur. Son petit corps poilu, avec ses petites jambes repliées, ne bougea pas du tout quand Crawly l’effleura doucement avec l’extrémité d’un orteil. Il le regarda pendant un moment avant de s’accroupir pour le ramasser dans ses mains. Juste une coquille vide.

« Tanis… tu n’as même pas dit au revoir à ton mari. » Khnumet se tenait dans l’entrée avec l’air préoccupée. Ses yeux descendirent vers ses mains en coupe. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je vais juste mettre ça dehors », murmura-t-il, en invoquant des sandales une fois qu’il fut hors de vue de Khnumet.

Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers les roseaux, en cherchant une toile d’araignée. S’il le donnait à une araignée, le papillon aura au moins servi à quelque chose. Mais il ne trouva pas la moindre toile.

Il accéléra le pas, et la petite carcasse, légère comme une plume, roula dans sa paume. Était-ce ce que Dieu ressentait pour les humains ? Seulement des insectes stupides, qui provoquent leur propre destruction dans leur soif pour une plus grande lumière ?

Crawly s’arrêta, ayant repéré une grande fourmi près de son pied, qui portait une miette de quelque chose dans sa bouche. Que faisait-il, à nourrir des insectes avec des insectes ? Un démon ne s’en soucierait pas. Un démon trouverait quelque chose de diabolique à faire avec cette chose sans vie dans sa main.

La fourmi s’en alla, et Crawly se vit, insignifiant et rattrapé par le train-train vide du quotidien, sans savoir pourquoi il faisait ce qu’il faisait.

Le Nil portait un bateau où somnolait un noble dans toute sa splendeur, en faisant étalage de ses richesses devant les citoyens d’Égypte. Crawly fit tournoyer son bras en apportant une force miraculeuse au corps du papillon au poids infime, et l’envoya voler de sa paume dans un arc gracieux, directement dans le vin de cet homme.

Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais c’était un début. Juste un petit quelque chose pour se mettre dans l’ambiance. Alors que Crawly se tournait pour repartir vers la maison, il commença à penser à toutes les manières qu’une femme comme Khnumet pouvait chuter. Il y en avait tellement, une fois qu’il savait où regarder. La fierté, la cupidité, la luxure, la ferveur culturelle, de bonnes intentions qui tournaient mal. Il y en avait toujours trop, chez tout le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Les gâteaux au souchet ont vraiment existé ! Le souchet est un petit tubercule nutritif qui ressemble à une noix. D’ailleurs, les versions modernes de la recette les remplacent souvent par des noix.  
> 2\. À l’origine les personnages utilisaient des bougies mais je les ai remplacées par des lampes à huile après qu’on m’a informé que c’était plus probable.


	6. Chapter 6

La soirée allait être chaude, et puante. Non, l’odeur ne venait pas de Crawly, mais plutôt de la bête qui se dandinait sous lui. La plupart des animaux étaient d’emblée mal à l’aise avec Crawly, et par conséquent Crawly était mal à l’aise avec eux. Les chameaux, par contre, semblaient penser que la salive était le meilleur remède contre un cavalier mal à l’aise, et Crawly aurait pu jurer que cette fichue bestiole avait passé le trajet entier à essayer de le faire tomber discrètement.

Au moins, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de vent. Le vent aurait certes rafraichi les humains présents, mais s’il se levait dans ces dunes il enverrait du sable dans les yeux de tout le monde, et Crawly ne pensait pas que l’écharpe sombre qu’il avait enroulée autour de sa tête aurait vraiment réussir à le protéger sans un miracle. La température, c’était facile à ignorer pour lui. Le sable, pas tant que ça.

« Tout va bien, Tanis ? appela Khnumet.

— Je ne monterai plus jamais sur un chameau, pas si j’ai mon mot à dire. » Tout à coup la monture de Crawly accéléra le pas, en le balançant de gauche à droite comme un ballon d’observation mal attaché. « HÉ ! Ouah-oh ! » Il se cramponna au pommeau sur le devant de la selle et ses jambes se déplièrent, ce qui renforça sa sensation de déséquilibre.

« Détends-toi ! dit Khnumet en riant. Il est juste agité car notre prochain arrêt n’est plus très loin.

— Oh, que les Enfers soient louées. Rgh. Du calme. Détends-toi », se marmonna Crawly ; ce qu’il essaya de faire ardemment. Une fois correctement replacé dans son siège et raisonnablement certain qu’il n’était pas sur le point de tomber, il protégea ses yeux du soleil du soir et vit qu’ils se dirigeaient en effet à nouveau vers le delta du Nil, et qu’être parti directement du nord-ouest de Memphis allait bientôt s’avérer payant. Il pouvait voir du _vert_ à nouveau, en une large tache au nord, le long de l’horizon qu’ils poursuivaient.

L’un de leurs compagnons de voyage ricana. « Le temps d’arriver à Alexandrie, nous aurons tous l’air si débraillés après la traversée du désert que même tes documents ne pourront rien pour nous, Khnumet.

— La plupart d’entre nous avons l’air suffisamment distingués, après un bain et avec des vêtements propres, Mohar. » Il y avait une arrogance espiègle dans la voix de Khnumet. « Ne t’inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que tu passeras le test par association si tu restes avec nous. D’ici peu nous serons tous des citoyens romains, et la fortune de vos familles sera garantie. Nous serons tous des propriétaires terriens. »

Sa déclaration sembla remonter le moral de tout le monde, et ils se mirent à bavarder à propos des prolétaires qui les serviraient et des profits que pourraient bien faire les marchands du groupe en vendant des céréales aux Romains. Enfin, elle remonta le moral de _presque_ tout le monde. Les domestiques à l’arrière de la ligne n’en entendirent probablement pas un mot.

Ils n’étaient plus très loin des fermes en bordure du delta, et Crawly était déjà d’une humeur massacrante à cause du chameau, et de l’odeur, et des mouches qui tournaient autour du chameau en question mais qui n’avaient pas encore osé mordre Crawly. Puis il vit les soldats romains, éparpillés le long du périmètre des champs, ainsi qu’un groupe rassemblé près d’un grand wagon rempli de céréales. Parmi eux se trouvaient des soldats qui semblaient les avoir récemment rejoints à partir de la population égyptienne, et l’un d’eux, vit Crawly quand ils s’approchèrent, prenait somme toute trop de plaisir à fouetter le dos de ses voisins.

« Saviez-vous, dit Khnumet d’une voix secrètement scandalisée, que le Préfet considère que ma position sociale n’est guère mieux que celle de ces paysans ? Moi, une scribe qui descends d'innombrables générations de scribes du Pharaon, l’égale de ces pauvres âmes ?

— Le pays tout entier est sens dessus dessous, grommela un autre voyageur. Ils donnent aux serviteurs le pouvoir de flageller leurs propres maîtres quand ils rejoignent l’armée ; j’ai entendu dire que c’est arrivé à une de mes connaissances de Memphis. » (Crawly dût s’empêcher de ricaner. Et forger des documents pour améliorer leur propre statut, c’était mieux ?) « Mais c’est ce _qu’ils_ veulent, vous savez. L’assimilation culturelle totale, et avec un appui militaire conséquent. Permettre à n’importe qui de les rejoindre, c’est ridicule. Le seul moyen de conserver nos traditions est de manipuler le système, de garder une poigne de fer sur notre pouvoir.

— Absolument, dit Khnumet. C’est pour le bien de toute l’Égypte. »

Le bruit des coups de fouet et des cris étouffés des ouvriers agricoles les suivirent jusqu’au ruisseau le plus proche, et Crawly faillit tomber par l’avant de son chameau quand celui-ci plia les pattes avant sans prévenir.

« Oh, je vais _descendre_ de tes foutues bosses de merde, ne t’inquiètes-pas ! grogna Crawly en se dépêchant de mettre pied à terre le plus vite possible. Ils auraient vraiment dû recommencez à zéro avec ton espèce, je ne sais pas comment quelqu’un a _jamais_ pu croire que monter sur un animal avec deux collines collées sur le dos était une bonne idée. »

Le chameau tourna la tête, lui cracha dessus et dit _CRAWLY, IL FAUT QU’ON PARLE_ d’une voix plutôt mielleuse.

Si Crawly avait été humain, il aurait pensé qu’il avait des hallucinations causées par la déshydratation ou un coup de chaleur. Pendant un instant, il souhaita que ce fût le cas, car l’alternative signifiait que ce connard de chameau qui venait de le transporter était possédé par un démon qui voulait désormais faire la conversation au milieu d’une caravane d’Égyptiens de la haute société.

« Comment vont tes jambes, Tanis ? » Khnumet se tenait juste derrière lui tout à coup, et Crawly fusilla du regard le chameau pour lui faire comprendre de la fermer, avant de se tourner vers elle avec un sourire nerveux.

« Ah… ouais, mon coccyx est certainement endolori, dit-il en grimaçant. Les jambes, ça va. Je pense que je peux tenir jusqu’à Alexandrie sans tomber en morceaux.

— Bien, dit Khnumet en riant, parce que j’ai besoin de toi comme soutien moral. J’ai une confiance entière dans ces documents… pas besoin de s’inquiéter pour ça. Mais c’est quand même éprouvant, non ? Tous ces nobles, qui comptent sur moi…

— Si quelque chose tourne mal, ce sera de leur faute, pas de la tienne. Mais tu es leur supérieure », dit Crawly, qui était pleinement conscient, à cause du picotement visqueux qui remontait le long de ce dos, que le chameau-démon le regardait encore et commençait certainement à s’impatienter. « Pour la plupart d’entre eux. Leur parole a-t-elle vraiment de la valeur quand on y pense ? Tu es une bonne joueuse de Senet, pas vrai ? »

Il avait trop bien fait son travail. Alors qu’il y a un an les yeux de Khnumet aurait peut-être contenu une minuscule lueur de réticence, désormais, elle souriait. « Ils savent que leur fortune se fera et chutera avec la mienne, et si je chute, ils chuteront bien plus bas. Tu as raison, Tanis. » Quand elle lui donna une tape sur l’épaule, une étincelle de son sourire d’autrefois réapparut, un vrai sourire, un sourire de reconnaissance.

Eugh. Crawly la regarda s’éloigner jusqu’à ce qu’il fût certain d’être à peu près seul, puis il se retourna pour voir le chameau boire l’eau du ruisseau bruyamment. C’était probablement trop optimiste de sa part d’espérer que le démon avait décidé que leur discussion pouvait attendre et avait interrompu la possession. Quant à savoir depuis _combien de temps_ le chameau était possédé… il ne voulait même pas y songer.

Crawly, le regard sinistre, se rapprocha de la tête de la bête. « Bon. Si tu me craches encore dessus, nous n’aurons pas de conversation, parce qu’alors je _saurai_ que tu es juste un chameau normal. »

_POURQUOI ES-TU ENCORE LÀ, CRAWLY_ , marmonna le chameau une fois qu’il eut terminé de boire, avec ses étranges lèvres de chameau qui dégoulinaient. _CELA FERA BIENTÔT SIX ANS. TON GÉNIE EST PEUT-ÊTRE GASPILLÉ, ICI ?_

« Six ans, ouais, euh, désolé, monseigneur », siffla nerveusement Crawly dans l’oreille du chameau, son estomac se retournant quand il reconnut la voix de Satan lui-même. « Khnumet n’est pas vraiment le genre à essayer de bouleverser les choses, vous savez. Mais maintenant elle et tout un groupe de ses pairs sont sur le point de commettre une fraude et ils ont le sentiment d’être des héros, donc… » Il renifla, ce qui était une erreur, car le chameau sentait le chameau chaud et humide, et en plus choisit ce moment-là pour secouer une partie du sable de son cou. « Mrgh. J’en ai presque fini avec elle, de toute façon. J’allais juste lui donner un dernier encouragement une fois arrivés à Alexandrie. »

_OUBLIE ÇA_ , grogna le chameau, dont le visage était bien trop proche de celui de Crawly pour que ce soit confortable. _NOUS AVONS D’AUTRES CHATS À FOUETTER._

« Quel… genre de chat, monseigneur ? » demanda Crawly prudemment.

Le chameau gloussa, un bruit que Crawly espérait ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie. _DES INEPTIES CÉLESTES, N’EST-CE PAS, CRAWLY ? LES CHATS NE FONT PAS DES CHIENS… UN DIEU EN DEHORS DU PARADIS, QUI MARCHE SUR TERRE. À L’EST, À NAZARETH. UNE INCARNATION DIVINE SEMBLABLE À NULLE AUTRE. TU SAIS DE QUOI JE PARLE, CRAWLY ?_ Le chameau frissonna, tout comme Crawly.

« Je donne ma langue au chat, monseigneur. »

_OH, ALLONS, CRAWLY. NE FAIS PAS COMME SI TU N’ÉTAIS PAS AU COURANT._

Crawly déglutit et commença à transpirer ; pourquoi pas, il faisait tellement chaud de toute façon. « Ngm ? »

_CE MESSIE N’EST-IL PAS L’ENFANT DONT TU AS TENTÉ LE PÈRE TERRESTRE, D’APRÈS TON RAPPORT ?_

« Oh ! Oh, _cet_ enfant ! Bien sûr ! Ahh ! » Crawly se donna en spectacle en frappant son front pour montrer son étonnement, ce qui eut l’avantage supplémentaire de lui donner un moment pour cacher ses yeux qui auraient pu le trahir. « Je… gk… Je… ouais, je pensais qu’il était seulement un prophète ! C’est ce que j’ai écrit dans mon rapport, monseigneur, seulement un prophète. J’aurais dû le savoir ! »

_IL Y A ÉGALEMENT UN PROPHÈTE, NÉ PRESQUE EN MÊME TEMPS. UNE ERREUR COMPRÉHENSIBLE. **NE RECOMMENCE PAS.**_

« Oui, monseigneur.

— Dame Tanis ? » appela quelqu’un derrière Crawly, à l’instant exact où Satan en eut assez de parler à travers un chameau et décida plutôt d’insérer directement ses instructions dans l’esprit de Crawly. « N’allez-vous pas remplir vos outres ? »

C’était très difficile de se concentrer pour former des mots et les prononcer quand son cerveau était envahi par un tas d’images, de concepts, et d’exigences, qui attiraient son attention tous en même temps.

« Ahouuuaiis », croassa-t-il, vraiment pas certain d’avoir prononcé un véritable mot. « Ouais. »

Il y avait Joseph et Marie, et une image floue de l’enfant, qui ne marchait plus à pas hésitant, mais qui courait, qui grandissait avec la minceur d’un garçon actif, ses cheveux assez longs pour couvrir ses oreilles. Il y avait le cousin de Jésus, Jean, né quelques mois avant lui. Il vit la maison où il s’était un jour glissé pour induire Joseph à la tentation, et avait assisté à l'apparition de Gabriel. Et il connaissait la route la plus rapide pour y retourner, à la fois par chameau et à vol d’oiseau.

À moitié hébété, Crawly dut regarder autour de lui pour enregistrer ce qu’on venait de lui demander il y a quelques secondes à peine, et c’est la vue des autres remplissant leur outres avec l’eau de la rivière qui le fit bouger. Il n’avait pas réellement besoin de boire, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas le faire savoir aux humains, donc il se dépêcha de plonger les outres dans le ruisseau et de retourner à son chameau, en le regardant droit dans les yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il lui crache dessus à nouveau.

« Méchant chameau », grommela Crawly avec soulagement.

Enfin bon, ce n’était pas une partie de plaisir de remonter dessus et d’endurer encore deux heures de trajet à la merci de la démarche saccadée du chameau et de l’agitation intérieure de Crawly lui-même. Et voir encore plus de fermiers rudoyés et de paysans surveillés par les soldats romains n’était pas une distraction suffisante.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter un ordre direct de Satan. Ce n’était pas tant aller à Nazareth qui inquiétait Crawly : c’était ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver une fois qu’il y serait. Et qu’allait lui demander Satan ensuite ? D’essayer de détruire Jésus avant qu’il ne grandisse ? À cette pensée l’esprit de Crawly s’affola comme un rat coincé dans un tonneau de céréales, qui s’agite dans tous les sens pour trouver une sortie.

Mais on ne lui avait pas encore donné cet ordre. Et c’est ce qu’il se répéta pour se réconforter, encore et encore, jusqu’au crépuscule.

…

Crawly n’aimait pas les adieux, peu importe combien il appréciait ou détestait la personne. Et il n’était pas d’humeur à inventer des excuses pour expliquer sa disparition, donc il demanda simplement à l’une des servantes, restée debout pour s’occuper des chameaux, de transmettre le message qu’une opportunité s’était présentée et que Tanis n’accompagnerait pas la caravane plus loin.

La nuit était encore douce quand Crawly finit par trouver l’endroit approprié. Il aurait dû avancer loin dans le désert pour sortir du champ de vision des fermes. Il avait plutôt choisi de marcher le long d’un canal peu profond qui irriguait un bosquet de figuiers, où l’obscurité créée par leur feuilles larges et épaisses était bien plus pesante qu’elle ne l’avait été dans le reste du village. Il était entouré par la douce odeur des fruits tombés qui pourrissaient lentement dans la terre ; l’eau qui clapotait jusque dans ses sandales était presque tiède. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour goûter la nuit, et sentit que personne ne le regardait.

Crawly ouvrit et étira des ailes noires avec autant de satisfaction que s’il sortait du lit. Il les plia et déplia plusieurs fois pour relâcher la tension, et fit craquer son cou d’un mouvement rapide de sa tête, avant de déplacer l’air chaud et doux vers la terre dans un battement d’ailes.

Il pouvait se rendre petit, relativement parlant : un oiseau aux plumes sombres avec de longues pattes minces sortit des figuiers en s’élançant vers le ciel, ses ailes faisant moins de bruit dans l’air que s’il avait fait la taille d’un humain. Tout de même, quiconque lèverait les yeux déclarerait avoir rarement vu un héron aussi gros.

L’air se refroidit avec l’altitude, et sous lui les dunes se changèrent en de légères ondulations grises comme des rides sur de la soie noire, où les feux de camp et les lanternes ressemblaient aux étincelles sans éclat qu’un feu mourant disséminait. Chaque battement d’ailes entrainait l’air derrière lui en rafales glaciales. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas, et il était hors de question qu’il fasse le reste du chemin jusqu’à Nazareth à dos de chameau. En outre, c’était le moyen le plus rapide. Satan ne pourrait que le féliciter pour sa diligence.

Malheureusement, Crawly avait une autre raison en tête pour expliquer sa hâte. Enfin, pas en tête, pas exactement. Il se força à ne pas y penser, la garda au fond de lui, là où elle ne pouvait pas être examinée. Un sentiment, au fond de ses tripes, comme l’instinct qui nous dit de fuir le danger. Sauf que Crawly avait plutôt le sentiment qu’il courrait – volait à toute allure – vers ce danger.

…

La maison n’avait presque pas changé depuis la naissance de Jésus. Elle était incontestablement occupée désormais, bien sûr : il y avait quelques chèvres dans un enclos adjacent à la maison, qui bêlaient dans la lumière blanchâtre de l’aube, ainsi que l’âne, un petit plus vieux et plus gris que la dernière fois que Crawly l’avait vu. Les fenêtres étaient couvertes par des stores en bambous fort semblables à ceux de Khnumet, et quelques vêtements délaissés étaient suspendus sur des cordes accrochées entre l’une des fenêtre et plusieurs poteaux à proximité.

Crawly était tapi sur son ventre – c’est ainsi, quand on est un serpent – dans les crevasses de ce qu’on pourrait généreusement appeler un mur en pierres, qui était en fait un tas de pierres plutôt bien ordonnées près d’un carré d’herbes et d’oignons sauvages. Il attendait le lever du soleil, et même s’il continuait avec insistance d’ignorer le froid comme il l’avait fait toute la nuit, ce ne fut pas difficile du tout de rester immobile, son corps et son esprit étant épuisés après son long voyage.

En fait, il commençait à s’endormir quand le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvrit et se ferma le surprit et le sortit de sa stupeur. Puis il entendit des petits pas pressés, et Crawly sortit sa tête serpentine de la crevasse juste assez pour voir le dos d’un enfant avec une tignasse de cheveux bruns ondulés, qui entra dans l’enclos pour aller à la rencontre des chèvres et de l’âne qui s’y trouvaient.

Jésus leur parlait, et faisait des phrases entières.…évidemment. Ce n’était plus un bambin qui balbutiait des noms pas très ressemblants. Crawly sortit un petit peu plus la tête afin de mieux l’entendre.

« Je sais, je sais, c’est l’heure du petit-déjeuner. Vous l’aurez dans une seconde si vous me laissez passer. » La voix de Jésus était un rire léger, presque étouffée par les bêlements insistants. « Shh ! Ooh Motek, il va falloir te traire. Je vous donne à manger et après j’irai le dire à maman. Vous avez encore de l’eau ? »

L’âne, pour ne pas être laissé pour compte, se mit à lancer un braiment assourdissant qui força Jésus à se couvrir les oreilles

« Du calme, Achi, murmura Jésus pour l’apaiser. J’arrive, j’arrive, tout va bien ! »

Le môme se baissa et se contorsionna jusqu’à passer de l’autre côté du groupe de chèvres en maraude, qui pour certaines étaient plus grandes que lui, et il tendit la main pour caresser le nez de l’âne. La bête se calma instantanément.

Crawly, qui avait besoin d’un meilleur point de vue s’il ne voulait pas perdre le garçon dans cette foule d’animaux, rampa jusqu’au sommet du tas de pierres. Jésus s’éloigna doucement d’Achi et grimpa un petit escalier de briques crues pour soulever le loquet d’une petite alcôve où les céréales des animaux étaient entreposées. Il en fourra un peu dans un petit seau accroché à un clou, et descendit en sautant.

Les bêtes se pressaient si furieusement autour du garçon pour atteindre les céréales que pendant un instant Crawly fut persuadé qu’il allait se faire piétiner. Mais Jésus ne semblait pas intimidé, et à la seconde où il jeta le grain dans la cuve d’une main experte, les animaux le laissèrent et se rassemblèrent pour manger, leurs braiments et bêlements se changeant en bruits de mastication, ce qui le laissa libre de filer par le portail et d’aller regarder sur la pointe des pieds le contenu du baril d’eau sur le toit.

« Il n’y en a presque plus », prononça doucement Jésus. Il y avait quelques pots et seaux de grande taille à côté du baril. Jésus sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lutter pour soulever le plus gros, et ce faisant manqua de le renverser. Il abandonna celui-ci pour essayer d’en soulever un plus petit, et même si Jésus avait de toute évidence beaucoup de mal à le porter même quand il était vide, le garçon sortit de la petite cour avec enthousiasme, le sceau frappant contre ses genoux, sans aucune attention à consacrer au serpent qui rampait sans bruit derrière lui.

Tandis que Crawly effaçait les empreintes de Jésus avec ses mouvements onduleux, il réfléchit. Au vu de ces corvées, le garçon n’était certainement pas traité comme un roi par ses parents terrestres, mais Gabriel leur avait _dit_ qu’il était le Fils de Dieu. Peut-être qu’on leur avait clairement demandé de ne pas en faire un enfant gâté. Ou peut-être que Jésus s’occupait des corvées pour leur donner l’apparence d’une famille normale. Ou peut-être que Jésus n’était encore qu’un enfant plus ou moins ordinaire qui ne savait pas qui il était réellement, qui n’en savait pas plus que Crawly sur ce que Dieu attendait de lui.

Juste un petit garçon, qui se levait tôt pour nourrir et caresser les animaux, et aller tirer de l’eau au puits. Maintenant Jésus tirait la corde du puits, en faisant un effort considérable pour hisser le seau où l’eau clapotait bruyamment. Crawly le regarda se démener et glissa sur le sable pour s’approcher de plus en plus jusqu’à se trouver à une distance d’un jet de pierre seulement. Une pierre jetée par un enfant, en plus.

Il aurait pu se rendre beaucoup plus petit, s’il y avait pensé. Dans l’état actuel des choses, il n’était qu’à mi-chemin entre un python de taille normale et une couleuvre inoffensive, et il était quand même dans la catégorie poids lourd. C'était la curiosité, alors, qui empêcha Crawly de se cacher ou de se transformer quand Jésus se retourna avec son seau à moitié plein dans les mains, qu’il devait poser sur le sol tous les deux pas.

Il fallut environ six pas à Jésus avant qu’il ne lève les yeux, en haletant, et ne repère Crawly qui bloquait son chemin, avant de se figer instantanément.

Ses yeux étaient identiques aux souvenirs de Crawly, d’un joli marron foncé, mais ils prenaient moins de place dans son visage désormais, même quand ils étaient écarquillés par la peur. Oui, la peur, c’était forcément ça. Quelle serait sa prochaine action ? Hurler, jeter des cailloux, appeler ses parents… ou son Parent ? Crawly décolla la tête du sol un petit peu plus haut, pour chercher dans l’air les signes de cette peur, mais tout ce qu’il sentit était l’eau et le sable et les odeurs habituelles d’un enfant qui venait de se faire prendre d’assaut par des chèvres.

« Bonjour, dit Jésus avec curiosité. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n’es pas un serpent ordinaire, pas vrai ? Tu es tellement gros… »

Il ne s’attendait quand même pas à ce que Crawly réponde. Mais supposons que oui ? Après tout, Jésus était lui-aussi une entité en partie surnaturelle. Crawly fut frappé par la pensée terrifiante que Jésus allait peut-être le reconnaitre.

« Tu viens d’où ? » Jésus lâcha le seau et s’accroupit pour le regarder de plus près, en venant presque nez à nez avec Crawly qui eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas trop reculer.

Crawly ne répondit toujours pas. Il contracta le reste de son corps, s’enroula un peu plus au cas où il devrait faire une sortie rapide.

« Ohh. Tu dois avoir soif. » Jésus plongea les mains en coupe dans le seau d’eau et les tendit vers le visage de Crawly. « Tiens. »

_Pas besoin_ , siffla Crawly, amusé, en parcourant un large cercle autour du garçon. _D’ailleurs, c’est un peu risqué d’accepter de l’eau d’une source sacrée._

« Sacré ? » Jésus cligna des yeux et se tourna sur le côté pour continuer de regarder Crawly. Il sirota l’eau de ses mains pour ne pas la gaspiller.

Crawly s’arrêta. _Tu comprends ce que je dis ?_

« Bien sûr que oui, dit Jésus en se tournant un peu pour s’accroupir juste en face en Crawly. Comment tu t’appelles ? »

_Tu poses beaucoup de questions._ Il était flagrant qu’il ne faisait qu’éviter la question, mais Crawly voulait désespérément découvrir ce que l’enfant savait de sa propre nature exactement.

« C’est mal ? » demanda Jésus. Des yeux bruns suivirent calmement Crawly quand il recommença à ramper pour finir son cercle autour du garçon.

_Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques à servir les humains ? Ne sais-tu donc pas qui tu es ?_

« Ce sont juste des corvées, dit Jésus en haussant les épaules. Et j’aime bien les animaux. De toute façon, mes parents sont fatigués, et papa s’est blessé à la main au travail hier, donc je me suis dit que j’aiderais en allant chercher l’eau. »

_Donc, tu sais… ?_

« Sais quoi ?

— JÉSUS ! JÉSUS, NE BOUGE PAS ! »

Comment Crawly avait-il manqué le bruit de la porte s’ouvrant et se refermant à nouveau ? Il tourna sa tête de serpent pour voir Joseph qui se tenait – ou plutôt, qui était à moitié accroupi – sur le chemin, les mains tendues, le visage déformé par l’horreur à la vue de l’énorme serpent enroulé autour de son beau-fils.

« Okay, okay, je l’ai distrait, dit Joseph dans un souffle tout en se rapprochant petit à petit. Ahh, Jésus, vas-y, cours aussi vite que possible, et je vais… » Joseph regarda aux alentours et attrapa la plus grosse pierre à sa portée.

« Ça va, papa, insista Jésus en se relevant. Il ne me fait pas mal. Nous étions juste en train de parler.

— Qu… parler ? bafouilla Joseph.

— Oui. Oh, et tu ne vas pas faire mal aux animaux non plus, pas vrai ? » Jésus baissa les yeux vers Crawly d’un air interrogateur, et pendant un instant dévastateur Crawly vit quelque chose de très familier – de cosmiquement, profondément familier – dans ce regard. « Pas à nos animaux, en tout cas. »

Crawly secoua la tête, un geste des plus surprenants pour un serpent, mais l’expression de choc absolu sur le visage de Joseph en valait le coup. Il se glissa jusqu’au bord du chemin et s’enroula un peu sur lui-même avant de regarder le garçon, en se sentant déstabilisé.

« Merci. Si tu dois manger des animaux, il vaudrait mieux que tu manges ceux qui sont sauvages, comme ça les gens n’auront pas peur et n’essayeront pas de te tuer. »

Jésus courut vers Joseph, qui le hissa dans ses bras avec un soupir de soulagement et s’accrocha à lui.

« Tu ne peux pas… tu… tu ne devrais pas être si gentil avec les serpents, dit Joseph d’une voix tremblante. Il aurait pu te mordre ou… te tuer en t’étouffant.

— Mais il n’allait pas le faire », commença Jésus, dont l’argument fut noyé par les pas de Joseph qui se dépêchait de le ramener dans la maison. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, ce qui mit le reste de la discussion hors de portée d’écoute de Crawly.

En haut de la colline, à l’ombre d’un gros rocher, Crawly se transforma. Les écailles noires devinrent du lin noir dans le style hébreu, qui descendait jusqu’aux chevilles. Ses cheveux réapparurent, aussi longs et roux qu’avant. Des sandales de cuir noir se manifestèrent sur ses pieds. Qu’il était bon de retrouver cette forme.

Il se redressa, et descendit la colline d’un pas nonchalant en direction de la ville, en évitant soigneusement tous les animaux qui pourraient lui demander, à la manière faussement cordiale de Satan, de faire un rapport sur ce qu’il avait fait – ou n’avait pas fait, dans le cas présent – à l’enfant divin. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, et le petit matin était le meilleur moment de la journée pour se promener, excepté le milieu de la nuit, bien sûr.

Jésus ne savait probablement pas qu’il venait de parler à un démon. Soit ça, soit il était simplement le genre d’être divin qui pensait qu’il pouvait demander gentiment et que le reste du cosmos lui obéirait. Eh bien, pourquoi pas, s’il savait qu’il était le fils de Dieu ?

Crawly ne pouvait pas se prononcer sur ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il avait besoin de plus d’informations. Mais d’abord, tout d’abord, il avait besoin de se calmer. Il avait presque chancelé devant ces yeux, il y avait quelque chose en eux, comme si on l’avait reconnu et qu’on s’attendait à sa coopération, d’une manière à la fois inoffensive et impossible à résister. Cette familiarité lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Crawly décida que ce dont il avait besoin, c’était d’un verre. Trouver un endroit ouvert à cette heure aurait pu être compliqué, mais Crawly avait une bonne imagination, et quand il entra dans le seul débit de boissons de la ville, il découvrit que son propriétaire avait comme par hasard décidé d’ouvrir plus tôt sur un coup de tête.

…

« Donc, jeune fille… allez-vous _enfin_ me dire ce qui est arrivé à vos yeux ? »

Crawly soupira dans son verre pour ce qui devait être la douzième fois de la matinée… enfin, de l’après-midi, maintenant. Même aidé d’une légère influence démoniaque, de quelques compliments, et d’un petit peu d’alcool, l’homme qui lui servait à boire revenait encore et toujours à cette question.

« C’est pour ça que je préfère les grandes villes, se marmonna Crawly. Monsieur, si vous aviez suffisamment voyagé vous sauriez peut-être que les gens qui viennent d’une contrée lointaine ont simplement l’air _différent_. »

L’homme acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres, les bras croisés sur le comptoir. « C’est juste qu’ils sont… stupéfiants. Je vous préviens, Joseph sera peut-être un trop méfiant pour faire affaire avec quelqu’un qui a l’air si… exotique.

— Je suis certaine que je peux le convaincre. Il a l’air d’un homme au grand cœur, d’après ce que vous avez dit sur ses fiançailles. » À vrai dire il n’avait pour l’instant aucune intention de s’impliquer avec les parents de Jésus, mais il avait dû donner à cet homme une explication raisonnable pour se mêler de leurs affaires. Malheureusement, jusqu’à présent tout ce que Crawly avait extirpé de cet homme étaient des choses qu’il savait déjà, et quelques anecdotes à propos de Jésus qui avait l’air de grandir en bonne santé. Même si des choses bizarres semblaient arriver autour de la famille, c’était « probablement juste des exagérations », et ils étaient tous les trois plutôt bien respectés.

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne répétiez pas la plupart des histoires que je vous ai racontées, mademoiselle, car ce sont surtout des rumeurs de toute façon. Mais vous avez raison, il est gentil. Il n’augmente jamais la facture, et il ne rogne pas sur les coûts non plus. »

Crawly agita une main comme pour balayer cette idée. « Je ne suis pas là pour attirer des ennuis à sa famille. C’est juste que j’aime avoir une idée du caractère des gens avant de conclure un marché avec eux.

— C’est sage de votre part, mademoiselle », dit l’homme. Il tambourina des doigts sur le comptoir, se redressa, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avec l’air d’attendre quelque chose. « Y a-t-il euh, quelque chose d’autre que je puisse faire pour vous ? Si Joseph ne veut pas travailler pour vous, nous serons peut-être en mesure d’arranger quelque chose… »

Oh, génial. Ce vieux regard stupide s’insinuait dans les yeux baladeurs de l’homme, et Crawly s’aperçut qu’il avait dépassé le stade d’objet de fascination et était maintenant vue comme la tentation en elle-même. Et cette tentation-là n’avait jamais été le genre de Crawly.

« Oui… encore une chose, dit doucement Crawly. Vous vous souvenez peut-être d’un… homme, avec des cheveux blancs, qui avait accompagné la famille lors de son retour d’Égypte il y a quelques années. C’est une de mes connaissances. C’est comme ça que j’ai entendu parler du talent Joseph pour la menuiserie. Il a un visage plutôt doux et sympathique. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

— Oh, vous parlez d’Aziraphale ? »

Crawly faillit recracher toute une gorgée de bière médiocre. « Vous le connaissez ?

— Il vit à côté, à Sepphoris, il vient ici assez souvent pour rendre visite aux gens… surtout la famille de Joseph. En gros c’est lui qui a donné à Joseph la tâche de reconstruire les bâtiments là-bas, vu que la ville s’est fait saccager il y a quelques années. Il s’est assuré que les travailleurs qui venaient des villages soient en bonne santé et bien traités, ce genre de chose… C’est un homme merveilleux, surtout pour un non-juif.

— Oh. » Crawly força un sourire pas-du-tout-nerveux sur son visage. « C’est une bonne nouvelle.

— Dois-je lui dire que vous le cherchez, si je le croise ?

— Quoi ? Non. Je veux dire, non, c’est gentil de votre part, mais je préfère lui faire la surprise.

— Ah. » Le visage de l’homme semblait vaguement déçu, et il s’éclaircit la gorge, mais ne dit rien.

« Bon. J’ai bien envie d’une promenade », dit Crawly tout à coup, en repoussant sa bière à moitié bu sur le comptoir, en plus d’un peu d’argent qui ne s’était trouvé ni dans sa main ni à un quelconque endroit de sa personne un instant auparavant. « Ravi de vous avoir parlé.

— Oh, ah, vous aussi », dit l’homme distrait par le pourboire, comme Crawly l’avait espéré.

Dans les rues, la circulation piétonne s'amplifiait, les gens se précipitant pour faire leurs courses tant qu’il faisait encore frais. Crawly garda la tête baissée, les yeux mi-clos pour diminuer le risque de se faire remarquer, et se dirigea rapidement vers la périphérie de la ville, où il pourrait trouver un coin chaud et agréable pour se lover quelques heures, à l’abri des regards.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à recevoir des nouvelles d’Aziraphale aussi rapidement. Mais c’était une petite ville, après tout, un grain de sable sur la carte comparée aux vraies villes de la région. Et Gabriel, semblait-il, continuait de déléguer aux anges inférieurs le côté humain et peu attractif de la supervision de l’éducation de l’enfant Christ.

L’Enfer savait, cependant. Satan connaissait l’existence de Jésus désormais, et Crawly ne pouvait décider ce qui était le pire : minimiser la divinité du garçon dans ses rapports, ou bien l’exagérer. S’il disait qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre de Jésus, alors ses supérieurs pourraient s’attendre à ce qu’il se débarrasse facilement du gamin. S’il disait qu’il ne pouvait pas gérer Jésus tout seul, il se pourrait qu’ils envoient plus de démons en renfort au lieu de comprendre sa suggestion et de laisser Jésus tranquille. Il allait devoir procéder très, très délicatement.

Ce fut seulement par chance – ou du moins Crawly l’espérait – qu’il leva la tête juste au moment où Joseph prenait congé de Marie et de Jésus à un carrefour, pour aller sur son lieu de travail en chevauchant ce pauvre âne qui trottait avec lassitude.

Crawly recula derrière le coin d’un bâtiment pour veiller à ce qu’ils passent sans le repérer. C’était une précaution probablement inutile, puisque Marie était déjà à mi-chemin sur la route quand Crawly les avait aperçus. Un instant plus tard, il réussit à les prendre en filature en restant à bonne distance.

Dès qu’il eut identifié vers quelle résidence ils se dirigeaient exactement, Crawly quitta le chemin et se glissa vers un bosquet broussailleux d’acacias et de rochers, où une volée de corneilles mantelées faisait du raffut. Une fois le petit fourré atteint, Crawly remarqua l’odeur de matière végétale en décomposition, et comprit que les oiseaux avaient sûrement décidé que ce dépotoir en particulier était l’endroit idéal pour trouver une collation.

« Bon, qu’aucun d’entre vous n’ose se jeter sur moi, leur dit sévèrement Crawly après avoir confirmé qu’il était hors de vue de la route. Ou il se pourrait bien que je l’avale. »

Et en effet l’un d’eux fondit sur lui juste pour le contrarier, mais il s’arrêta net sur une branche, en caquetant d’une voix rauque et gutturale. _COMMENT ÇA AVANCE, CRAWLY ?_

Crawly déglutit et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. C’était exactement le contraire de ce qu’il avait espéré. « Rck… rec… comment on dit, déjà… _reconnaissance_ ! Je suis en reconnaissance, monseigneur. »

_ET QUELLES SONT LES NOUVELLES ?_ Ugh, Satan semblait ravi. C’était toujours mauvais signe. Ou bon signe, selon qui vous étiez.

« Eh bien, euh… il peut parler aux serpents », offrit Crawly avec une grimace encourageante, pendant que les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. « Il a l’air de me trouver intéressant, en fait. Je pense que je peux travailler avec lui. »

_TRAVAILLER AVEC LUI ? C’EST ABSURDE._ Satan avait l’air impressionné.

« Merci, monseigneur. » Crawly s’autorisa un petit sourire et un léger froncement de sourcils avant de s’étirer de toute sa longueur de serpent ; tous les autres oiseaux s’enfuirent bruyamment à tire d’ailes, en laissant seulement le pauvre piaf possédé qui sautillait encore fébrilement sur sa branche. _Pensez au chaos que ce serait Là-Haut, si Son enfant était de notre côté._

L’oiseau ricana. _J’AI UNE NETTE LONGUEUR D’AVANCE SUR TOI, CRAWLY. MÊME SI NOUS NE POUVONS PAS LE CORROMPRE, IL FAUT EN PROFITER POUR TROUVER SES POINTS FAIBLES. À TOI DE JOUER, MON CHÉRI._

_Oui, monseigneur._ Crawly découvrit ses crocs pour se donner un air dramatique, et, espérant que cela signifiait qu’il était congédié, s’allongea sur le sol pour ramper prudemment vers la maison.

Marie et Jésus, qui avaient protégé leurs yeux pour les lever vers le nuage noir et blanc de corneilles contrariées, furent interrompus par une autre femme qui sortit de la maison en courant pour aller à leur rencontre. Elle prit Marie dans les bras, et Crawly ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que Jésus regardait avec espoir la porte de la maison. Plus il s’approchait, plus il entendait ce qu’ils disaient. Le fait que Jésus mit les mains autour de sa bouche et commença à crier vers la maison aida quelque peu.

« JEAN ! JEAN ?

— Oh, Jean n’est pas encore rentré, dit l’autre femme. Il est parti avec son père pour aider à la synagogue.

— Oh. » Jésus parut déçu pendant un instant, puis son visage s’éclaira. « Maman, je peux demander à Daniel s’il veut jouer ?

— Qu’en penses-tu, Élisabeth ? demanda Marie. Je ne connais pas très bien la famille de Daniel…

— Si tu veux jouer avec lui, invite-le ici, conseilla Élisabeth en donnant un regard perspicace sur la maison de leurs voisins les plus proches. Et restez à portée de vue des fenêtres de derrière. »

Jésus se tourna vers Marie pour recevoir une confirmation, et son visage s’illumina quand elle hocha légèrement la tête. « Merci ! » cria-t-il, et il s’éloigna des adultes en sautillant, ce qui réduit de moitié le travail de Crawly.

Il y avait un buisson bien pratique pour un serpent qui pouvait s’y lover et observer, d’où il vit Jésus frapper à la porte et la regarder avec ferveur, en attendant qu’elle s’ouvre. Une femme à l’air fatiguée répondit, et regarda l’enfant en levant les sourcils d’un air confus.

« Bonjour, dit Jésus. Daniel peut jouer avec moi ?

— Je te connais ? » La mère de Daniel (présuma Crawly) plissa les yeux vers Jésus avec méfiance.

— Je suis le cousin de Jean, dit Jésus en souriant. Je m'appelle Jésus. On joue tout le temps quand Daniel vient chez lui.

— DANIEL, cria la femme par-dessus son épaule. VIENS. »

Un garçon filiforme qui avait peut-être trois ou quatre ans de plus que Jésus se faufila jusqu’à la porte. « Où est Jean ? demanda-t-il en restant un peu en retrait derrière sa mère.

— Il va bientôt revenir. Viens, maman a dit qu’on pouvait jouer.

— Je pense que je vais attendre que Jean soit là, dit Daniel.

— Allez, va jouer, gronda la mère de Daniel, en le poussant presque par la porte. Et sois gentil.

— Ugh, mais il… » La porte se ferma en coupant la parole à Daniel, et son corps entier s’affaissa pour montrer ce qu’il en pensait. « Je n’ai pas envie de jouer à des jeux de gamins.

— On pourrait jouer à des jeux pour les grands, si tu veux, dit Jésus. C’est comment, ces jeux-là ?

— Tu ne les aimerais pas, grogna Daniel. Bon, allons juste jouer à cache-cache ou à un autre jeu stupide. »

_Quel comédien_ , pensa Crawly.

« Et si on jouait à Moïse ?

— On n’est pas assez nombreux pour jouer à Moïse », grogna à nouveau Daniel, en vadrouillant sans but dans les étendues rocheuses et broussailleuses entre les deux maisons. « Je ne ferais que te crier dessus pendant que tu te promènes en passant une brosse sur toutes les portes en prétendant que c’est du sang.

— En fait, je préfère la partie avec le bâton.

— Quoi, le passage de la mer ? » Daniel donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, avec pour but évident de l’envoyer au loin, et il se renfrogna quand il se loupa. « En plus, ce n’est jamais moi Moïse.

— Oh, tu peux être Moïse cette fois si tu veux, offrit Jésus avec sérieux. Et je peux être le Pharaon. Mais en fait, j’aime bien la partie où le bâton se transforme en serpent. » Crawly prit note de le mentionner dans son prochain rapport au Siège. « Tu sais quoi ? J’habitais en Égypte quand j’étais bébé.

— Ouais, ouais, tu me l’as déjà dit ! Écoute, allons juste chasser les lézards. Si tu peux attraper un lézard, _alors_ je jouerai à Moïse avec toi.

— Je vais attraper deux lézards, alors », dit Jésus tout excité, et il décampa vers l’arrière de la maison d’Élisabeth. Daniel jeta un regard d’envie vers la porte que sa mère avait refermée sur lui, puis il eut un sourire narquois et se dirigea d’un pas mou vers l’autre garçon, apparemment résigné à regarder Jésus se ridiculiser, faute de mieux.

Comme ils avaient le dos tourné Crawly n’eut pas trop de mal à échapper à leur attention, ses mouvements presque inaudibles dans le sable et le gravier de cette colline peu pentue. Il était coincé derrière Daniel qui lambinait, mais par chance Jésus n’alla pas très loin avant de ralentir pour avancer sur la pointe des pieds furtivement ; peut-être avait-il déjà repéré sa première cible.

« Daniel, siffla Jésus. Il y en a un sous cette grosse pierre. Va de l’autre côté et empêche-le de s’enfuir.

— Il est gros comment ? demanda Daniel en avançant à pas feutrés vers l’autre côté.

— Il est juste normal, dit Jésus en s’accroupissant pour étudier sa proie avec attention. Mais il brille.

— Ah oui, je le vois. »

Les garçons refermèrent leur piège de pacotille, et comme l’avait prévu Crawly, leur assaut sur le lézard eut pour seul résultat des cris d’excitation quand celui-ci s’échappa d’entre leurs doigts pour filer vers un petit ravin où la pluie battante avait tracé un chemin sur la colline. Les garçons se lancèrent rapidement à sa poursuite, puis s’exhortèrent mutuellement à ralentir : « tu vas lui faire peur ».

C’était comme regarder des chatons essayer d’attraper de la ficelle. Jésus et Daniel était maladroits, avançaient par à-coups avant de se figer, leurs têtes et leurs yeux suivant les mouvements de leur cible comme si elle les avait envoutés. Ils se ruèrent à droite à gauche, ne semblant jamais se lasser de pourchasser le pauvre petit reptile. Crawly les regarda, en se demandant combien de temps encore il pouvait raisonnablement attendre avant d’intervenir.

Juste au moment où il se rapprochait dans le but « d’aider » les garçons dans leur chasse, Jésus se releva en poussant un cri perçant : le scinque aux écailles noires brillantes qu’il venait d’attraper se tortilla frénétiquement et voltigea vers le sol, en laissant sa queue coupée se contorsionner entre les doigts de Jésus.

La bouche et les yeux du garçon s’agrandirent d’horreur et il jeta précipitamment la queue par terre, pendant que Daniel fourrageait dans la poussière avant de crier « _J’te tiens !_

— Non, lâche-la ! cria Jésus. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

— Il a juste perdu sa queue, ça ne lui fait pas mal. Ils font ça pour échapper aux serpents. » Daniel se releva, en tenant par une patte le scinque qui se tordait dans les airs, jusqu’à ce que Daniel obtienne une meilleure prise sur lui avec les deux mains.

« Quoi ? » La voix de Jésus tremblait. Il avait l’air au bord des larmes, et contourna la queue qu’il avait laissé tomber et qui bougeait encore. « Mais elle avait peur. Je pouvais le sentir.

— Non, tu ne peux pas, se moqua Daniel. C’est juste un lézard.

— Je _pouvais_ le sentir, insista Jésus. Elle a tellement peur. Nous devrions la laisser partir.

— Je me demande s’ils peuvent aussi perdre leurs orteils ?

— Daniel ! Laisse-la partir ! » commanda Jésus.

Crawly interrompit immédiatement son approche furtive, en s’attendant sincèrement à ce que le coup de tonnerre inaudible qui venait de le secouer force l’autre garçon à se repentir. Mais Daniel ne semblait pas conscient de la divinité qui montait doucement dans son compagnon de jeu. Le garçon poussa simplement un soupir en ronchonnant.

« Sérieusement, Jésus, c’est juste un lézard. Tu es tellement bizarre. De toute façon, si nous le laissons partir, il pourrait se faire manger. Je pense que je vais le garder, peut-être que je vais m’en servir pour faire peur à ma sœur.

— Non ! » supplia Jésus, en tendant les mains vers elle, mais Daniel était plus grand et ses bras étaient bien plus longs. « Daniel, laisse-la partir s’il te plait. Elle veut rentrer chez elle.

— C’est mon animal maintenant ; je peux faire ce que je veux avec lui.

— Daniel ! » Jésus commençait à pleurer, mais c’était des pleurs de colère, et ses petites mains empoignèrent la chemise de l’autre garçon.

Crawly choisit ce moment pour sortir des broussailles en se redressant, en grossissant jusqu’à sa taille réelle. Le hurlement de Daniel ne quitta pas tout à fait sa gorge, et se changea plutôt en un cri étranglé tandis qu’il jetait le lézard dans la bouche ouverte de Crawly avant de déguerpir vers la maison.

Le scinque terrifié atterrit à mi-chemin dans la gorge de Crawly avant que celui-ci ne comprenne vraiment ce qu’il se passait. Il le recracha immédiatement et le regarda s’enfuir, avant de rétrécir un peu son corps et de retourner son attention vers Jésus.

Les yeux du garçon étaient encore écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte, et il était comme enraciné sur place.

_Toujours pas peur de moi ?_ demanda Crawly qui avait encore la désagréable sensation du scinque à moitié avalé qui bougeait dans sa gorge, comme une image rémanente.

« C’est toi. » Jésus poussa un soupir et frotta les dernières larmes qui faisaient la course pour atteindre son menton. « Tu es le serpent à qui j’ai parlé ce matin, pas vrai ? »

_C’est possible_ , dit Crawly.

« Merci. »

Crawly eut un geste de recul. _Laisse tomber. Je n’aimais pas ce garçon, c’est tout. Tu aurais dû lui donner un pain dans la figure. Ou, tu sais, le châtier… tu_ vois.

Jésus prit une profonde inspiration, apparemment pour rassembler ses pensées. C’était étrange de voir une personne si petite s’apaiser elle-même de cette manière. « Il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait. Il ne sait pas ce qu’elle ressent. »

_Ce gamin stupide ne savait même pas que ce n’est pas un lézard_ , approuva Crawly.

« Ah bon ? » Les sourcils de Jésus se rassemblèrent pendant une seconde.

_Un scinque._ J’aurais _peut-être dû le mordre._

« Non ! cria Jésus. Daniel est mon ami. »

_Tu es sûr de ça ? Il n’avait pas l’air de beaucoup se soucier de toi. Quoi qu’il en soit, Dieu châtie les méchants. J’vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas faire la même chose._

« C’est juste qu’il ne sait pas encore comment être un bon ami, dit Jésus d’une voix calme et pragmatique. Mais il joue quand même avec moi. Il ne veut pas être méchant… il est encore en train d’apprendre comment être gentil, c’est tout. »

Crawly baissa la tête pour regarder la maison. D’une minute à l’autre quelqu’un allait probablement accourir pour voir la cause du hurlement de Daniel, mais pour l’instant tout était calme.

_Donc, tu peux comprendre les animaux_ , pensa Crawly à haute voix, en bougeant fébrilement tout en rétrécissant son corps au cas où il aurait besoin de se cacher. _Tu sais pourquoi ?_

« Eh bien, maman dit que c’est parce que des anges m’ont béni avant ma naissance, pour que je sois un enfant spécial du Très-Haut. » Jésus renifla, ses larmes enfin taries. « Mais j’aimerais bien que plus de gens sachent le faire. Comme ça ils seraient plus gentils. »

_Pour quelles raisons te rendrait-Iel si spécial ?_ demanda Crawly avec curiosité. _À quoi bon ?_

« J’sais pas… pour aider les gens, je pense ? Tu poses beaucoup de questions, toi. » Jésus rit à travers ses larmes, et s’accroupit à côté de lui. « Je m'appelle Jésus. Maintenant dis-moi ton nom. C’est comme ça qu’on se fait des amis, okay ? »

Crawly allait cette fois encore répondre par une question, quand l’une des corneilles qu’il avait effrayées plus tôt atterrit à proximité, en picorant la queue que le scinque avait laissée derrière lui et qui était encore parcourue de faibles spasmes.

_Corneille_ , dit Crawly sans réfléchir, comme il était sur ses gardes à cause de la présence de Satan.

« Tu t'appelles Corneille ? » Le petit visage de Jésus se tordit dans une expression d’incrédulité exagérée.

_Non_. Crawly siffla et bondit sur la corneille en question ; elle saisit le message et s’envola immédiatement. _Depuis quand les serpents ont-ils des noms ?_

« Mais tu es un serpent spécial, dit Jésus. Tu devrais en avoir un. Je crois que je vais t’appeler… ummm… »

_Que peux-tu faire d’autre, que les autres gens ne peuvent pas faire ?_

« Ben, tout le monde pourrait probablement apprendre à te parler s’ils essayaient vraiment », dit Jésus avec aplomb.

_Ça m’étonnerait._

« Oh. J’sais pas alors. Attends. Ce genre de choses, peut-être ? » Jésus lança une de ses sandales dans les airs et sourit quand elle s’envola incroyablement haut, au-dessus de sa tête, et atterrit à proximité avec un faible « plop ».

Crawly le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Il était encore un enfant, il ne fallait pas l’oublier. Il n’avait vraiment aucune idée de son dessein sur Terre.

_Époustouflant. Ça va vraiment aider à arrêter l’occupation romaine._

« Hein ? »

_Que feras-tu quand tu seras plus grand ?_ Crawly savait à quel point il avait l’air suspect quand il tournait autour de Jésus comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher ; c’était une seconde nature. Peut-être même une première nature, même s’il n’aimait pas y penser. _Qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines faire ?_ Au moins, si Satan les observait, il considérerait probablement que c’était une tentative d’évaluation adéquate de leur ennemi.

« Oh, je vais probablement fabriquer des choses comme mon papa. Il est le meilleur du monde entier pour fabriquer des choses ! Et ensuite je voyagerai partout et je ferai des belles maisons et des jolies choses pour les gens et je leur apprendrai à parler aux animaux et à être gentil. »

_Lequel ?_ Crawly fut frappé par la possibilité que, étant donné que les humains de cette partie du monde avait tendance à parler de Dieu au masculin, Jésus pourrait parler d’Iel de cette manière.

« Hein ? Lequel quoi ? »

_Quel papa ?_

« Mon papa », dit Jésus, pas loin de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je viens de le dire ! Il s’appelle Joseph. »

_C’était juste pour vérifier._

« Je vais peut-être t’appeler Écaille. » Jésus tendit une petite main douce vers les écailles lisses de Crawly, mais celui-ci se déroba hors de sa portée, pas encore prêt à ce que Jésus en apprendre tellement plus sur lui. Il n’était apparemment que partiellement omniscient à ce stade ; peut-être qu’il pouvait seulement percevoir l’invisible grâce au toucher. Crawly ne pouvait pas imaginer une conséquence positive au fait de le laisser découvrir qu’il parlait avec un démon.

_Écaille ? Quelle imagination_ , dit Crawly d’une voix trainante.

« Merci. C’est logique, vu que tu es couvert d’écailles. Tu es aussi brillant que ce léz… euh… scinque. Je devrais peut-être trouver plus de noms avant de décider. Je pourrais t’appeler Scinque. »

_Ce n’est pas mieux que Corneille._ Crawly siffla de rire avant de se reprendre. Il prenait trop de plaisir à parler à Jésus. Il devait réfléchir, et vite.

« Tu habites où ? » demanda Jésus.

_Nulle part, en fait. Le monde entier est ma maison._

Jésus inclina la tête et s’assit sur le sol, apparemment fatigué de s’accroupir. « Mais tu dors où, la nuit ? »

_Là où j’en ai envie._

« Est-ce que tu vas bientôt partir ? Est-ce que je te reverrai demain ? »

Crawly n’eut pas besoin de réfléchir à une réponse car il fut sauvé par la mère de Daniel qui sortit par la porte d’entrée et se mit à beugler.

« Toi ! Jésus ! Que fais-tu tout là-bas tout seul ? Daniel a dit qu’un gros serpent a failli le manger !

— Il n’est pas _si_ gros, cria Jésus. Plus maintenant. Et il n’est pas méchant.

— Quoi, il est _à toi_ ? Empêche-le de s’approcher de Daniel ! » La sollicitude se changea en colère dans la voix de la femme.

« Non, c’est… il n’est pas… » Jésus fut interrompu par le claquement de la porte, et soupira. « Désolé… tout le monde a peur de toi. »

_Ils sont censés avoir peur._

« Tu n’es pas triste ? »

Crawly secoua sa tête de serpent pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Au moins je peux être ton ami », dit Jésus.

Crawly s’évertuait encore à trouver une réponse appropriée à cette affirmation grotesque et déchirante, quand tout à coup Jésus bondit sur ses pieds.

« Jean ! Hé ! »

Un garçon du même âge que Jésus marchait à côté d’un vieil homme… Son père ? Son grand-père ? Il s’arrêta et fit un signe de main à Jésus, et commença à marcher vers lui.

« Salut ! »

_On se voit plus tard._ Crawly commença à s’éloigner.

« Quoi ? Hé ! Tu vas où ? »

Crawly ne répondit pas et se dépêcha d’atteindre un bon point de vue où il pourrait se cacher et continuer de les observer. La conversation avait duré un peu trop longtemps, était devenue trop chaleureuse trop vite. Il pouvait se sentir tomber rapidement dans le même piège que lorsque Jésus était un bambin, et il était déterminé à s’en empêcher cette fois.

De toute façon, Jean ne serait probablement pas moins terrifié que Daniel.

« Écaille ! Scinque ! Attends !

— À qui est-ce que tu parles ? dit Jean d’une voix amusée.

— Je suis devenu ami avec un très gros serpent. » La voix de Jésus devenait déjà difficile à entendre tandis que Crawly se ruait le long du sol.

« De quoi ? » Jean rit, incrédule. « Tu es tellement bizarre.

— Il est vraiment gentil. Tu vas voir, allez. Je parie que nous pouvons le trouver.

— Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée…

— Si je te dis qu’il est vraiment gentil. Je sais de quoi je parle. Tu ne me crois pas ?

— Okay, okay, je te crois ! »

Crawly se rendit de plus en plus petit, et se faufila sous une pierre où il n’aurait jamais pu passer un instant plus tôt. Il était terriblement à l’étroit ; pas juste dans cet endroit, mais dans le corps lui-même. Mais il attendit, patiemment, jusqu’à ce que le trottinement des enfants se soit éloigné de sa cachette et le laisse libre d’émerger et de les regarder jouer sous les rayons éblouissants du soleil brûlant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. La situation sociopolitique en Égypte a l’air plutôt compliquée durant cette période de l’histoire, et je ne sais pas si mes recherches sommaires sont suffisantes, donc il y a peut-être des lacunes flagrantes aux yeux de ceux qui ont étudié cette époque pour de vrai. Mais j’ai lu que la plupart des Égyptiens n’étaient pas vraiment considérés comme des citoyens romains sous l’occupation romaine sauf s’ils pouvaient prouver qu’ils étaient des citoyens d’Alexandrie, ou s’ils s’engageaient dans l’armée romaine. La citoyenneté leur accordait davantage de privilèges et des protections contre les coups de fouet et d’autres sanctions. Donc j’ai décidé d’intégrer ça à la tentation de Crowley avec Khnumet, en jouant sur l’attachement qu’elle porte à son statut dans l’ancienne hiérarchie sociale de l’Égypte.  
> 2\. Sepphoris a été saccagée peu de temps après la naissance de Jésus (par un rebelle local nommé Judas) puis fut reconstruite sur les ordres du successeur de Hérode pour devenir le « joyau de Galilée », donc elle fut pendant un temps couronnée de succès en tant que ville loyale aux romains, avec des attractions comme des bains publics, des mosaïques, et un théâtre romain. Certains pensent que Jésus et Joseph se sont peut-être rendus là-bas pour faire des travaux de menuiserie, car elle se trouvait à seulement 6 kilomètres au nord-nord-ouest de Nazareth.  
> 3\. La forme de héron de Crowley est basée sur le héron goliath, le plus grand héron au monde, qu’on trouve typiquement en Afrique subsaharienne. Regardez sur google, il a la classe. Il peut mesurer jusqu’à 1,5 m de haut !


	7. Chapter 7

« Tu crois en Dieu ? »

Ils marchaient ensemble dans un ravin peu profond. Enfin, Jésus marchait, et Crawly rampait, et ils étaient côte à côté, et n’avaient pas de direction précise. Ils discutaient, simplement. C’était une journée plutôt douce, les nuages les protégeant du soleil. Il se pourrait même qu’il pleuve.

La question que Jésus venait de poser était risible du point de vue de Crawly. Ou en tout cas elle l’avait été les premières fois que quelqu’un avait pensé à la lui poser. C’était toujours des humains qui la posaient, bien sûr, mais ils avaient toujours certains préjugés sur ce que sa réponse signifierait. 

_Pourquoi cette question ?_

« C’est juste que je me demande, les animaux savent-ils que Dieu les a tous créés ? Est-ce qu’Il te manque et que tu veux retourner à Lui comme tout le monde ? »

_Tu poses la question au mauvais serpent_ , dit Crawly en ricanant, car il était inutile de raconter sa vie privée. Jésus s’interrogeait sur les animaux, pas les démons.

« Mais tu ne te demandes pas ce qui se passera le jour où tu mourras ? » Jésus le regarda avec impatience.

_C’est une question terriblement sérieuse pour un si petit garçon._

« Je ne pense pas. Je pense juste que tu es un gentil serpent, donc tu devrais aller au Paradis. »

_Qu’est-ce qui te fais penser si profondément à la mort ?_

Jésus haussa légèrement les épaules. Il ramassa un long bâton tombé d’un arbre à proximité et ôta les brindilles superflues afin de pouvoir le fouetter dans les airs et le long du sol sans qu’il ne s’accroche aux herbes. « Hier j’ai entendu le rabbin dire que les âmes humaines sont les seules à aller au Ciel. Il a dit que les âmes des animaux restent sur Terre, donc quand ils meurent, elles sont juste… perdues. »

_Seulement des humains au Ciel ? Et les anges alors ?_

« Ben, c’est différent, j’imagine », marmonna Jésus. 

_Comment ce rabbin peut-il être aussi certain de ce qu’il y a au Ciel de toute façon ?_ demanda sournoisement Crawly. _Est-ce qu’il y est allé ?_

« Il étudie les Écritures. Elles lui disent tout ce qu’il est censé savoir. » 

_Mais les Écritures ont été écrites par des humains. Les humains ne se souviennent pas du Ciel._

« Dieu leur dit ce qu’il faut écrire. »

_Penses-tu que l’âme d’un animal mérite de disparaitre pour toujours ? C’est un peu triste, non ? Tu penses que tu voudrais passer l’éternité dans ce genre de Paradis ?_

Le petit visage de Jésus s’assombrit, et Crawly regretta presque de l’avoir provoqué. Le garçon resta silencieux pendant une longue minute, en continuant de marcher et de balancer son bâton, bien qu’avec un peu moins d’entrain. 

Finalement, Jésus s’arrêta et baissa les yeux vers lui. « Ça me rend triste. » Il se laissa tomber sur un rocher. « Dieu t’a aussi créé, pas vrai ? »

_À ce qu’on dit._ Crawly garda la tête basse, sans regarder l’enfant.

« Si je t’avais créé, _je_ voudrais te garder. »

_Pour quoi faire ? À quoi peut bien servir un serpent ?_ Crawly pouvait sentir qu’il se laissait à nouveau distraire. Tenter, tenter, c’était son travail ; il était censé influencer l’enfant, l’éloigner des plans du Ciel. 

« Ben, beaucoup de choses ! Tu es doué pour faire la conversation. Et tu es très joli et gentil. Tout ça, ce sont des bonnes choses, non ? Es-tu triste de ne pas pouvoir aller au Ciel ? »

Crawly sortit sa langue, à la recherche d’une diversion. L’air avait un goût intense de poussière et d’humidité, et il pouvait aussi sentir divers animaux qui étaient passés par là. 

« Ça me rend triste », marmonna Jésus quand Crawly ne répondit pas.

_Que vas-tu faire pour changer ça ?_ demanda Crawly, en levant la tête pour regarder Jésus droit dans les yeux.

Jésus repoussa les boucles trop longues qui lui cachaient la vue, avec l’air grave que seul un enfant de sept ans en pleine réflexion pouvait posséder. « Hummm. »

Crawly oscilla légèrement quand l’air commença à s’agiter. 

« Je vais prier Dieu pour qu’Il change d’avis sur les animaux, finit par dire Jésus. Parfois les gens peuvent Le faire changer d’avis. Je pense, en tout cas. »

_Et si la réponse est non ? Ne seras-tu pas en colère ?_

« Il ne dira pas non. Je parie que Dieu laisse déjà entrer les bons animaux au Paradis, c’est juste qu’Il ne le dit à personne. »

_Tout de même… ça ne semble pas juste. Faire de la peine à autant d’enfants comme toi. Iel n’a pas l’air d’être une personne très sympathique._

« Qui ça ? » 

_Dieu._

Jésus s’arrêta, en inclinant la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis pas Il ? »

_Car ça n’a pas de sens._

« Mais les rabbins disent que Dieu est notre père. C’est pour ça qu’on dit Il, n’est-ce pas ? »

_C’est juste comme ça que les humains ont tendance à penser. Une chose ou l’autre. Bon ou mauvais, noir ou blanc, il ou elle. Ce n’est pas si rasoir que ça. Pas moi, pour commencer._

« Oh. » Jésus se tut un instant. « Est-ce que les serpents ont des rabbins ? » 

La question sortait tellement de nulle part que Crawly siffla de rire involontairement. 

« Hé, je suis sérieux ! protesta Jésus. Qui vous apprend des choses sur Dieu et tout ça ? »

_En ce qui concerne les autres serpents, je ne sais pas._

« Mais _tu_ sais déjà des choses sur Dieu… tu les as apprises où ? » Jésus le dévisagea avec curiosité, en s’accroupissant de cette manière troublante qu’il avait de se pencher en avant, comme s’il voulait presque que leurs nez se touchent. 

Crawly se laissa reculer juste un chouïa, assez pour garder une distance confortable mais pas assez pour sembler réellement effrayé. 

Jésus écarquilla les yeux avant que Crawly ne puisse finir de formuler une réponse. « Est-ce que _tu_ allé au Ciel ? »

Crawly bafouilla en un sifflement inarticulé. _Hk-ss-Quoi ? Le Ciel ? MOI ?! Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je… bwuh… a-ai-je l’air de quelqu’un qui aurait sa place là-bas ?_

« Je sais pas. » Les épaules de Jésus s’affaissèrent et il eut un regard un peu renfrogné, peut-être même offensé. « Je pensais juste que tu étais allé là-bas, sans raison. _Je_ pense que les serpents ont leur place au Ciel, comme tous les autres animaux, s’ils sont gentils. »

_Après leur mort, peut-être…_

Crawly avait perdu le fil de ses pensées. Il avait encouragé Jésus vers quelque chose, avait essayé de déclencher une étincelle de rébellion, de pousser Jésus plus loin dans un brouillard de doute afin de pouvoir l’égarer plus facilement. Mais maintenant il ne savait pas vraiment comment réorienter la conversation d’une manière suffisamment discrète.

Il avait sept ans, se rappela-t-il. Mais les enfants de sept ans étaient imprévisibles. 

« Donc mon rabbin en sait probablement plus que toi sur le Ciel », pensa Jésus à haute voix. Il n’avait pas l’air particulièrement ravi.

Crawly pouvait dire n’importe quoi à Jésus, et le gosse y croirait probablement, tant que Crawly semblait suffisamment sûr de lui. Il venait de gâcher une occasion parfaite de profiter de la crédulité naturelle d’un enfant. Cette prise de conscience le remplit d’un bout à l’autre de son corps d’un malaise grandissant. Quelle était cette sorte de force magnétique qui semblait semer la débandade dans tous ses plans ? 

_Mais je ne suis pas seulement un serpent_ , admit finalement Crawly.

Comme par hasard les cieux s’ouvrirent au même moment et commencèrent à déverser des trombes d’eau sur eux. Le premier soupçon de pétrichor fut rapidement noyé par les masses de boue qui remplissaient le ravin superficiel, et Jésus mit les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour tenter vainement de se protéger. 

« Je dois rentrer ! » cria Jésus, et il se précipita vers sa maison, en réussissant rapidement à sortir du ravin. Au moins il avait du bon sens, remarqua Crawly avec satisfaction.

À cet instant c’était à peu près la seule chose qu’il approuvait, dans tout l’univers. 

_Ouais okay, merci pour l’avertissement, je suppose_ , siffla-t-il misérablement vers le ciel, avant de lutter pour se frayer un chemin sur la pente boueuse à la recherche d’un sol plus élevé et plus sec. 

…

Il avait observé Jésus secrètement pendant deux semaines, en essayant de forcer les armées dispersées de ses pensées à se regrouper pour former un Plan de Tentation solide, ou au moins pour trouver quelque chose qu’il pourrait faire passer pour tel au Siège. Parler au gamin n’avait définitivement pas rendu service à son mauvais côté, donc même si les yeux de Jésus erraient souvent quand il sortait pour déambuler dans les broussailles rocailleuses, clairement à la recherche de quelque chose de plus que des bâtons à faire tournoyer, dans l’ensemble Crawly essayait de garder ses distances. 

Il s’était fait avoir seulement deux fois cette semaine – enfin, peut-être trois fois – et il ne n’était pas _vraiment_ fait avoir, car il s’était rendu compte qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser Jésus penser qu’il le fuyait activement, donc c’était mieux s’il la jouait décontracté, discutait un peu, et puis inventait une excuse pour s’éloigner quand il sentait qu’il perdait à nouveau prise sur la situation.

Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la maison un peu tardivement ce matin-là, Crawly s’était attendu à affronter une autre longue journée où pas grand-chose ne se passerait dans la petite famille. Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu, c’était d’entendre des pleurs à mesure qu’il approchait, les sanglots et hoquets sans retenue d’un enfant inconsolable. 

Ces pleurs étaient différents de ceux de Jésus bébé, mais ils avaient encore quelque chose de particulier qui rendait Crawly certain qu’il les aurait remarqués même s’il les avait entendus dans une foule. Avant qu’il ne comprenne vraiment ce qu’il faisait, il rampait plus vite sur le sable, se précipitant pour aller à la rencontre de la douleur et l’attaquer de front. Il arriva près du petit mur en pierres et faillit se faire marcher dessus.

« Q-q-qu-scin-que-pres-que-m-aché-ur-t-oi », sanglota Jésus.

_Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour comprendre quoi que ce soit._ Crawly suivit l’enfant, qui s'éloignait de la maison en titubant, encore à moitié aveuglé. _Que s’est-il passé ?_

« I-i-ils-ne…m’ont m-même p-pas prév-venu. »

_Ssssssh_ , se surprit à siffler Crawly, dans une tentative vouée à l’échec de le calmer. _Trouvons un endroit où…_

« Ils o-ont pr-ris Achi ! » Celui-là était meurtri. En colère. « Je n-n’ai m-mê-me pas pu dire au-rev-voir. » 

Jésus se laissa maladroitement tomber sur les fesses ; il ressemblait tellement à ce petit bambin qu’Aziraphale avait arraché des mains de Crawly avant de le poser par terre lors de leur première rencontre en Égypte. Il enfonça son visage dans ses genoux, ce qui atténua un peu le hurlement de douleur. 

Crawly rampa autour de cette petite boule de misère, en s’enroulant autour de lui mais sans le toucher, pas certain de ce qu’il allait faire. Si quelqu’un venait s’enquérir sur l’origine des pleurs d’enfant, la vue d’un serpent massif blotti autour de lui causerait sûrement assez de problèmes pour aggraver encore plus la journée de Jésus, et la sensation des écailles n’était généralement pas le meilleur moyen de réconforter les humains de toute façon.

Tout en se disant que ce n’était absolument pas ce qu’un démon digne de ce nom devrait faire, Crawly commença à compresser, remodeler, à s’étirer vers l’intérieur et puis à nouveau vers l’extérieur jusqu’à ce qu’il soit agenouillé en forme humaine à côté du petit garçon, une main appuyée sur le sol. 

Jésus n’avait pas vu la transformation : sa tête était enfouie trop profondément dans ses bras et ses jambes. Crawly hésita, en gardant son autre main un peu au-dessus des boucles brunes du garçon qui tremblotait. 

« Euh », grogna-t-il, et il s’éclaircit la gorge avant de toucher doucement son épaule plutôt que sa tête. Une douleur fulgurante remonta le long de son bras et il grimaça. « Jésus. »

Jésus leva la tête immédiatement, en écarquillant ses yeux injectés de sang, les cils sombres et mouillés, et il arrêta de frissonner tandis qu’il regardait dans les yeux de Crawly sans cligner les siens. Crawly fut d’abord soulagé, avant de prendre conscience que Jésus ne semblait pas respirer du tout. 

« Salut », dit Crawly maladroitement, et il était juste sur le point de se mettre à tapoter le dos du garçon avec beaucoup de vigueur (afin de tout nier si besoin) quand Jésus laissa échapper une bouffée d’air et jeta ses bras autour du cou de Crawly dans un étau brûlant. « Grk ! Hgh-hé…

— C’est _toi_ ! Tu _es_ a-allé au Ciel, pleura Jésus en étalant de la morve et des larmes sur l’épaule de Crawly. Je le savais. Ach-ch-i est forcément là-bas ! Forcément. Forcément. _Forcément_ ! » La voix de l’enfant devenait frénétique.

« Shh-shhgh, hé, du calme », dit Crawly d’une voix étranglée, impuissant. Un sprint de mille mètres droit dans la tanière du lion : c’était ce qu’il était en train de faire. Et pour un lionceau, en plus. Malgré les picotements douloureux qu’il ressentait, ses mains frottèrent lentement des cercles dans le dos de Jésus. « Tout… tout ira bien.

— Non c’est faux ! Je _déteste_ qu’il soit mort ! Maman et papa ne sav… ne savent pas… ils ne sav-savaient pas ce qu’il ressentait… ils pensent juste que je… pleure… par-parce que je suis petit ! Ils sont co-omme Daniel. »

Que savait Jésus au juste ? Apparemment assez pour ressentir de l’angoisse existentielle pour le compte d’un âne, et également assez pour avoir au moins la sensation que Crawly avait un jour eu un lien avec _quelque part_ qui n’était pas de cette terre. Ces deux pensées donnaient à Crawly des crampes d’estomac comme s’il avait avalé une pierre tout rond.

Jésus s’accrochait à Crawly, et les sanglots qui venaient du plus profond de lui se changèrent lentement en gémissements étouffés. Les hoquets chaotiques de la respiration de l’enfant se calmèrent graduellement, mais l’épaule et le cou de Crawly restèrent douloureusement mouillés, et une éruption de peur et de soulagement brûlants comme de la glace le traversa quand il comprit que les larmes de Jésus ne devaient pas compter comme de l’eau bénite. Ou si elles comptaient, elles étaient extrêmement faibles.

« Tu as raison », marmonna faiblement Crawly avec colère, son corps le brûlant d’une douleur sourde de la gorge aux orteils à cause de l’enfant qu’il tenait dans ses bras d’une manière protectrice. Il n’aurait su dire où cette douleur finissait et où l’autre commençait. « Tout n’ira pas _bien_. »

Les larmes de Jésus ressurgirent après ça, mais pendant un instant seulement. Puis il s’apaisa, s’installa contre Crawly, en s’affaissant et en se pelotonnant contre lui de tel sorte que Crawly en oublia de respirer. Ou peut-être que c’était juste la douleur divine qui s’infiltrait dans ses poumons. Crawly donna un peu de répit à ses mains endolories et serra le garçon moins fort, sidéré que personne d’autre ne soit encore venu voir ce qu’il se passait. 

« Tu as les même yeux », marmonna Jésus, si doucement que Crawly faillit ne pas l’entendre. Il renifla et se frotta les yeux et le nez avec l’arrière de son poing. « C’est comme ça que je t’ai reconnu.

— Oh, dit Crawly, à la fois soulagé et perturbé.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? », demanda Jésus encore une fois, la voix toujours légèrement troublée par le chagrin. 

Crawly inspira, uniquement par souci de faire rentrer quelque chose dans sa gorge et ses poumons, pour évacuer ce picotement incessant. Et c’était une excuse pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il voulait dire, même si la réponse lui était venue à l’esprit immédiatement. 

« Alors, tu as bien un nom ?

— Crawly, soupira Crawly.

— Crowley ? répéta maladroitement Jésus en reculant juste assez pour le regarder en clignant des yeux. 

— Crawl… Crowley, essaya Crawly, la bouche et les sourcils arqués tandis qu’il délibérait.

— Crowley », répéta Jésus, et Crawly déglutit et passa le pouce sur une larme qui s’attardait sur la joue de Jésus sans y penser. Elle passa sous son ongle et le brûla comme une micro coupure, et il réussit tout juste à s’empêcher de siffler de douleur. 

« Ouais, à peu près », dit Crawly, pour faire comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance. Il secoua la main dans les airs pour essayer de la sécher. 

« Tu es ici pour me surveiller ? » demanda Jésus, le chagrin persistant encore autour de lui mais désormais teinté de curiosité.

_Il me tient, là_ , pensa Crawly, mais au point où il en était, sa question allait de soi. Il était complètement dépassé par cette mission. À quoi servirait-il de mentir ?

« Oui », admit Crawly. Et Jésus sourit. 

C’était un sourire tremblant, le sourire d’un enfant qui venait de pleurer et n’était pas encore complètement sûr qu’il avait fini de pleurer. « Merci.

— Merci ? » Crawly grogna presque. Pour quoi ? » 

Mais il n’obtint jamais sa réponse, car juste à ce moment-là une odeur de sainteté différente arriva jusqu’à lui par la brise, et il entendit une voix très familière chantonner en rythme avec le skrit-skritch des sandales qui venait vers eux. 

« Laisse tomber, je dois partir maintenant. » Crawly retira nerveusement Jésus de ses genoux. « Sèche tes larmes et rentre. Je serai dans le coin. » 

Jésus hocha la tête et obéit sans poser de question, au grand choc de Crawly. Mais cela lui donna le temps de ramper rapidement dans le petit silo à grain près de l’enclos des chèvres avant qu’Aziraphale n’arrive en vue de la maison. 

« Oh. » La voix d’Aziraphale était douce et déconcertée. Le bruit de ses sandales s’arrêta. « Oh, mon petit, comment te sens-tu ? Que s’est-il passé ? Tu as pleuré. »

Un flash d’irritation surpris Crawly. Il pressa sa tête anguleuse plus près des fissures de la porte, pour écouter. Tout autour de lui, l’obscurité était chaude et pleine de l’odeur poussiéreuse et terreuse des céréales.

« Euh. » La voix de Jésus vacilla. _Ne le force pas à en parler, mon ange._ « Achi est mort, dit Jésus d’une voix tendue et aigüe.

— Achi ? Achi l’âne ? » Une pause inconfortable, dans laquelle eurent lieu plusieurs reniflements bruyants. « Ahh… là, là. Je suis sûr qu’il savait que tu l’aimais, et… eh bien, n’est-ce pas rassurant ? »

Jésus ne répondit pas. Il y eut un bruissement et le bruit de pas reprit, sans vraiment masquer les sons d’un enfant qui se débattait pour continuer de respirer calmement. La porte de la maison s’ouvrit et se ferma, et Crawly reconnut ensuite la voix de Marie.

« Aziraphale ! Je suis ravie de te voir. Comment s’est passée ta semaine ? Oh, Jésus… » L’intonation de Marie passa en un éclair d’accueillante à sympathique et triste, et Crawly imagina Jésus se jeter contre le tissu doux qui enveloppait Marie, un endroit bien plus approprié pour essuyer ses larmes. 

« Certainement, certainement », dit Aziraphale avec une gaieté hésitante. Au moins l’ange avait _un peu_ de tact. De temps à autre. « Toutes mes condoléances.

— Merci de l’avoir réconforté, dit Marie si doucement que Crawly faillit ne pas l’entendre. J’étais un peu inquiète quand il est sorti en courant, mais ensuite je l’ai entendu parler à quelqu’un. Je suis contente que tu étais là.

— Oh, ah, je ne…

— Ce n’était pas lui, maman, interrompit fermement Jésus. C’était quelqu’un d’autre. Je pense que j’ai un ange gardien. 

— Tu parlais… à un ange ? » demanda Marie, apparemment deux fois moins déconcertée que la plupart des mères ne le seraient dans cette situation. C’est-à-dire, pleine d’émerveillement mais pas d’incrédulité. 

Jésus avait sûrement hoché la tête, car Aziraphale reprit la parole après un instant. 

« Es-tu… qu… qu’est-ce qui t’as… ah… pourrais-tu me décrire cette personne ? 

— Ben… Je ne sais pas trop si c’était une fille ou un garçon. Mais l’ange m’a aidé à me sentir mieux, et nous avons déjà parlé avant, plein de fois. Nous sommes amis, je pense. »

L’avait aidé à se sentir mieux. Hmm. Eh bien, c’était rassurant de savoir que la sensation de coup de soleil sur ses écailles avait servi à quelque chose.

« Ah. D’accord. Pourrais-tu me la décrire un petit peu _plus_ ? » La voix d’Aziraphale prit cette intonation sonore qui signifiait qu’il mettait tout en œuvre pour ne pas sembler dépassé par les événements.

« Ben l’ange avait des cheveux rouges et ils étaient longs et je pense vraiment qu’iel est mon ange gardien, parce que… parce qu’iel m’a beaucoup parlé et m’a aidé à réfléchir, et d’habitude iel est un serpent.

— Un serpent ? dirent Marie et Aziraphale, respectivement confuse et surpris.

— S’agit-il du serpent que ton père a trouvé avec toi il y a quelques semaines ? demanda Marie.

— Ouais. Je t’avais dit que j’étais en sécurité. Tu dois me croire ! 

— Mon cher enfant, commença Aziraphale, l’ardeur dans sa voix commençant à craquer. Oserais-je demander quel genre de conseils ce ser… erm, cet ange, t’a donnés ?

— Je sais pas… l’ange m’écoute, surtout, et me pose des questions, sur ce que je pense des choses, et me dit de ne pas laisser les gens m’embêter, et que j’ai raison d’être en colère quand les gens sont méchants.

— Qui t’a embêté ? » Le ton protecteur dans la voix de Marie faisait plaisir à entendre.

« Oh personne, c’est juste que Daniel ne voulait que j’aide un léz… scinque, on en avait attrapé un très joli et sa queue s’est coupée mais c’était un accident, et Daniel voulait la garder, et il m’a dit que j’étais bizarre parce que je pouvais dire qu’elle avait peur et voulait rentrer chez elle. Et puis ne fais pas confiance à tout ce que les gens disent, parce que même les rabbins peuvent faire des erreurs parfois. Et puis aussi que je ne suis pas obligé de faire ce que je ne veux pas faire.

C’était un peu plus modéré que la manière dont Crawly l’avait tourné, mais il ressentit quand même une minuscule sensation de fierté car leurs deux dernières leçons l’avaient marqué. Mais elle était à peine détectable derrière l’amertume qu’il avait à la pensée qu’il était probablement sur le point d’être chassé la ville.

« Bref, ça veut dire que c’est un ange gardien, pas vrai, maman ?

— Jésus, dit Aziraphale doucement, doux comme les pas d’un traqueur à l’affut. Puis-je te demander précisément où tu passais du temps avec cet… ange ? 

— Oh. » La voix de Jésus était incontestablement réservée maintenant. « Je n’ai pas envie de le dire. Quelqu’un pourrait lui faire du mal. À mon ange. 

— Oh, non, je ne ferais _jamais_ ça, dit Aziraphale d’une voix emphatique, Très Sérieuse et pas suspecte du tout. Tu sais, j’ai seulement envie de rencontrer un ange moi-aussi ! Ne serait-ce pas formidable si nous pouvions _tous_ être amis ? »

Silence. Crawly pouvait clairement imaginer le regard méfiant sur le visage de l’enfant, et se demanda si son imagination était fidèle à la réalité. Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant dans le fait que le fils de Dieu lui faisait confiance à lui, un serpent, littéralement, qu’il n’avait rencontré que quelques fois, plutôt qu’un ange des plus authentiques. Une part de lui-même avait très envie de faire irruption et de se vanter devant Aziraphale comme s’il n’avait aucun souci à se faire. Ça se passerait plus ou moins comme ça : 

_Oh, bonjour Aziraphale ! Ravi de te revoir, le train de vie des petites villes te plait ?_

_Serpent ! Monstre infernal ! Éloigne-toi de ma charge sacrée ou je vais… je vais…_

_Me châtier ? Et te mettre le Fils de Dieu à dos ? Allez mon ange, il a déjà fait son choix. Il a trop de bon sens pour rester de votre côté de l’échiquier encore bien longtemps. Un vrai gâchis d’intelligence, de l'enrôler dans la milice céleste, voilà ce que j’en pense._

D’accord, ça ne se passerait peut-être pas exactement comme ça. Mais il pouvait imaginer Jésus se détendre clairement à la vue de Crawly, et il pouvait imaginer Aziraphale bouche bée comme lorsque Jésus avait préféré Crawly quand il était tout petit, et Crawly se sentirait beaucoup mieux, jusqu’à ce que toute la situation empire, bien sûr. 

On entendit les pas de Joseph venant de la route, l’odeur de l’âne mort et de la terre fraichement retournée sur ses vêtements. Crawly aurait sous peu l’occasion parfaite de s’éclipser quand l’arrivée de Joseph provoquerait une distraction, et ensuite il serait temps d’élaborer un plan pour empêcher Aziraphale de tout gâcher.

Ce fut avec le plus petit frissonnement de réticence que Crawly se déroula pour sortir des ténèbres du silo, et rampa hors de la cour à la minute où Joseph eut dépassé sa cachette.

...

Crawly avait réfléchi. Et quand il n’avait pas réfléchi, il avait dormi, lové dans un joli petit trou quelque part au sud-est de Nazareth elle-même. Entre les heures de veille passées à réfléchir et les heures de sommeil passées à rêver, une petite pensée séduisante avait commencé à germer et à prendre racine pour devenir un espoir encore plus insoutenable. Mais tout dépendrait de la patience dont il devrait faire preuve. Il se surprit même à Planifier, ce qui en général était encore pire.

Il finit par avoir quelques excuses bien choisies, et le petit espace sombre où il s’était lové pendant des jours devint incroyablement ennuyeux quand il était éveillé. Il émergea mollement dans une après-midi chaude et prône à la sieste, et, sachant que les problèmes seraient promptes à le trouver, décida de les dénicher le premier. 

Il n’alla pas vers la maison de Jésus. Il chemina plutôt par le terrain rocailleux juste à côté de leur point de rencontre habituel, en essayant de renifler tout autre démon ou ange qui pourrait rôder dans le coin. Il pouvait désormais sentir Aziraphale absolument partout s’il faisait un effort, des petites bouffées de son odeur qui s’attardaient dans la brise, mais il lui sembla que le vent les amenait depuis la direction générale de la maison, donc ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise. 

Il y avait d’autres nuances dans l’air, démoniaques celles-là : comme l’odeur du four d’un potier ou d’une forge, ou d’un marécage, ou d’un très vieux coffre plein de vêtements en décomposition et de naphtaline. Des variantes individuelles. Mais elles étaient faibles. Crawly commença à ralentir, en lutant pour les suivre, lute qui bien sûr s’expliquait par la faiblesse des odeurs et pas du tout par la réticence de Crawly.

Son chemin le mena près d’une nuée de pigeons dont les têtes bougeaient en cadence tandis qu’ils pavanaient autour d’un arbre, en restant dans l’ombre ou en se perchant sur les branches. Crawly rampa jusqu’à eux d’un mouvement rapide et menaçante, la tête levée, dans le but de les faire fuir. Il avait besoin de se remonter le moral, et au point où il en était, il ne ferait pas le difficile point de vue divertissements. 

Ils s’envolèrent brusquement en poussant des roucoulements de surprise. Tous sauf un, et Crawly aurait supposé que celui-là était le démon qu’il cherchait, si ce n’était pour la rafale de sainteté qu’il reçut dans la figure quand le pigeon battit des ailes vers lui dans une agitation sans grâce.

_Aziraphale ?_ siffla Crawly. 

Le pigeon, qui était blanc avec un anneau beige-doré autour du cou, se reposa sur ses pattes et le fixa avec son meilleur regard de Pigeon Parfaitement Normal avant de soupirer d’une manière des plus contre nature. _J’aurais dû m’envoler avec les autres. C’est ce qui a vendu la mèche, pas vrai ?_

_À vrai dire, non. C’est parce que tu empestes le sacré._

Aziraphale ébouriffa ses plumes et lissa une aile avec des coups de bec brusques et agacés. _Et que fais-tu ici au juste, Crawly ? Je commençais à penser que tu étais parti._

_J’étais justement en train de m’en aller, en fait_ , marmonna Crawly, en se dépêchant de passer devant Aziraphale. La seule chose qui compliquerait encore plus la situation serait que Jésus débarque dans les prochaines secondes. Il essaya immédiatement d’arrêter d’y penser, de peur que son imagination ne devienne réalité. Il imagina plutôt Jésus assis en sécurité dans une synagogue. Ou en train de faire la sieste. 

L’ange eut l’audace de voleter pour atterrir en plein milieu du chemin de Crawly, en allant même jusqu’à déployer ses ailes. _Oh non, non non ! Cette fois tu vas me dire quel est ton plan. Je sais que tu complotes quelque chose. Combien de fois dois-je te prévenir, Crawly ? Si tu vas essayer de corrompre Son enfant, ça ne fonctionnera tout simplement pas !_

_Mon ange, j’ai du travail, alors dégage._

_Je te demande pardon ?_ Aziraphale eut l’air aussi offensé qu’un pigeon pouvait l’être, et même pire. _Alors ça ! Et dire que j’essaye d’être fairplay et de te donner une chance de te désister. J’aurais dû savoir que tu ignorerais complètement cette occasion !_

Peu importe la direction que Crawly prenait pour essayer de le contourner, Aziraphale le coiffait au poteau en sautillant sur ses pattes d’oiseau et en voletant avec ses ailes d’oiseau. Crawly s’arrêta et lui tira la langue, délibérément. 

_Oh, et n’est-ce pas du tout puéril. Très mature de ta part_ , dit Aziraphale avec snobisme. 

_Tu devrais partir tout de suite si tu ne veux pas de problèmes_ , dit Crawly qui commençait à désespérer. Les fragrances démoniaques se rapprochaient. Il pouvait sentir par son ventre les vibrations d’une très large bête qui s’approchait, et tourna la tête juste assez pour voir un lion qui rôdait pas loin changer tout à coup de direction et se diriger vers lui.

_Allons, Crawly, ce n’est pas ton genre de faire des menaces en l’air._ Il y avait une confidence suffisante dans la voix d’Aziraphale qu’une part de Crawly prit presque pour de l’affection, avant de se rendre compte à quel point ce serait insensé.

_Ce ne sont pas des menaces en l’air !_ Crawly siffla vers Aziraphale, en montrant les crocs bien comme il faut, ce qui choqua le pigeon angélique qui manqua de trébucher en arrière. _Si tu ne t’écartes pas de mon chemin il y aura des conséquences, et crois-moi, elles ne seront pas à ton goût !_

_Mais… !_

« Voyez-vous ça », dit le lion qui s’approchait, dont le visage avait l’air humain quand Crawly le voyait dans sa vision périphérique mais parfaitement félin de face. « Nous avons reçu une note du siège demandant de jeter un œil sur toi et nous te trouvons en compagnie de l’ennemi ? J’ai hâte d’entendre ton explication, Crawly. Ce doit être une sacrée histoire. »

Une voix sortit d’une petite caverne derrière Crawly, un écho ruisselant comme des rapides dans un canyon étroit. « Probablement trop mauvaise pour être vraie », dit-elle. 

_Les gars. Allons_ , dit Crawly d’une voix onctueuse, en rampant autour de la colombe sacrée. _Vous parlez au serpent d'Éden. Faites-moi confiance,_ dit-il tout en donnant un regard entendu à Aziraphale. 

_Oh je vous en prie_ , gronda Aziraphale à mi-voix. _Je ne pense vraimaAAH !_

Crawly avait ouvert sa mâchoire tout grand, et l’avait rabattue autour de la colombe angélique avant qu’Aziraphale ne puisse dire un mot de plus. 

C’était comme essayer d’avaler un cactus, et pas seulement à cause de la texture déplaisante des serres et du bec qui égratignaient sa gorge. Non, plutôt comme un cactus empoisonné qui était en feu. Crawly avait littéralement avalé des épées avec infiniment plus de facilité, les dernières fois qu’il avait exécuté ce tour devant un public. 

Aziraphale le brûlait, le griffait, le piquait, se coinçait dans sa gorge, _ne voulait pas descendre_ , et le corps de Crawly ne voulait pas l’accepter non plus. Il pouvait à peine enregistrer le regard choqué qu’il voyait du coin de l’œil sur le visage humain de Valefar, car il se concentrait tellement fort rien que pour déglutir Aziraphale suffisamment loin dans sa gorge pour qu’il ne puisse pas ressortir sans difficultés. Les muscles se contractaient tout le long de son corps, en poussant et en tirant plus avant cet amas couvert de plumes. La douleur lui donnait des hauts-le-cœur et des frissons qu’aucun serpent de l’histoire de la terre n’avait probablement jamais eus. Et il y avait aussi cette sensation que quelque chose se tortillait à l’intérieur.

« Pour l’amour de Satan. Tu n’étais pas obligé d’en faire _autant_. » La voix qui ruisselait comme de l’eau était plus proche désormais, et Crawly épargna un coup d’œil au démon en forme de femme avec de longs cheveux bleus-noirs, une peau gris-cendré et des jambes de mule, qui était soudainement apparue de l’autre côté de Crawly. Elle avait l’air absolument dégoûtée de se trouver sous la lumière du jour, ses épaules voutées, sa queue cinglant l’air bruyamment. 

« Bon, plus la peine d’embêter le serpent, gronda Valefar. Il va probablement clamser. Et dans un futur proche. »

Crawly fit violemment convulser ses muscles une dernière fois, en forçant Aziraphale suffisamment près de son estomac pour qu’il puisse théoriquement se reprendre et parler. Cela dit, il mit quelques instants de plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu pour essayer d’affecter un ton décontracté.

_Vous avez un message pour moi ?_ Le sifflement qu’il émit était étouffé et râpeux, car il se concentrait très fort pour ne pas tousser ni vomir. La moitié inférieure de son corps eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlable par solidarité avec la moitié supérieure. _Voyons ce que vous avez à dire, alors._ Satan, il pouvait sentir chacune de ses écailles de l’intérieur, et elles fomentaient toutes une mutinerie.

« Euh, ben. » Valefar et l’autre – Crawly avait momentanément oublié son nom, surtout avec la fièvre que chacune de ses molécules avait – échangèrent un regard incertain. « Le Siège voulait juste savoir comment se passait la tentation du Messie. Ça fait un moment qu’ils n’ont pas eu de nouvelles.

— Ouais. Ils commençaient à s’inquiéter un peu. J’enverrai une note pour dire qu’ils auront besoin d’un remplaçant, marmonna la satyre. Navrée de t’avoir connu. »

_Hahah-h-ha, heh, ccc’est ççça_ , dit Crawly, en forçant son corps à commencer à se tortiller, lentement, pour passer dans l’espace vide entre les deux autres démons. Pas trop vite, de peur qu’il ne donne l’impression de vraiment vouloir s’échapper afin de recracher cette boule de plumes sacrée immédiatement et espérer qu’il n’était pas trop tard. _Comme si ça pouvait me tuer aussi facilement ! Ce piaf stupide me tapait simplement sur les nerfs. Ne me dites pas que vous n’avez jamais mangé un ange ? C’est épicé à souhait. Un mets délicat._

« Tu veux dire que ce n’est pas la première fois que tu fais ça ? » demanda Valefar, bouche bée, ce qui avait l’air si drôle sur son visage de lion que Crawly en aurait ri, quand il regarda à nouveau vers lui, si sa gorge n’avait pas été si douloureuse. Le corps d’Aziraphale remuait dans sa gorge, en changeant de dimensions, et pendant un instant son esprit lui fournit l’image macabre de sa propre incarnation physique explosant de toute part tandis que l’ange revenait à sa taille humaine. Le temps était compté.

_Ouais. Ça m’étonne que vous n’ayez jamais essayé. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m’excuser, il faut que j’aille digérer et tenter quelques humains._

« N’est-ce pas quasiment du cannibalisme ? se demanda la satyre à voix haute. Je veux dire, les anges et les démons…

— Nan. Sinon les machins bénis ne seraient pas toxiques pour nous, pas vrai ? Les humains ne sont pas toxiques pour les humains.

— Et si c’était comme la maladie de la vache folle ?

— Oh la ferme, ça n’a rien à voir. Tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ?

— Bien sûr que oui, c’est ça l’idée ! J’habite dans les grottes et les falaises et j’étrangle et pervertie les hommes stupides ! »

Crawly aurait fait une dernière boutade, mais non seulement il était à court d’idées, mais en plus Aziraphale avait recommencé à bouger, en grimpant le long de la gorge de Crawly avec non pas deux mais _quatre_ pattes acérées Il se retenait de justesse pour ne pas laisser sortir un enchainement de bruits incompréhensibles, ressemblant ou non à ceux d’un serpent.

_À plus tard_ , fut tout ce qu’il réussit à siffler avant de ramper désespérément pour retourner vers la ville.

Il espérait pouvoir s’éloigner suffisamment loin pour ne plus sentir les autres démons, mais il n’eut pas cette chance. Son seul réconfort fut qu’ils étaient cachés hors du champ de vision des autres démons par un poirier plutôt rabougri et de grands arbrisseaux. Mais il fut à peine conscient de cette pensée car au même instant une douleur aiguë transperça et pinça son œsophage, et son corps entier essaya de vomir ses organes dans un effort désespéré de se débarrasser d’Aziraphale. De sa bouche sortit un écureuil blanc ébouriffé, dont le visage était tâché du sang noir et huileux de Crawly.

Crawly eut un haut-le-cœur et cracha, ou essaya, mais la seule chose qui sortit fut un sifflement étranglé inefficace, et quelques gouttes du liquide sombre qui gouttèrent sur le sol.

Aziraphale éternua et aspergea Crawly et lui avec encore plus de gouttes, tandis que chaque poil de son corps d’écureuil se hérissait. _Comment… Comment diable… Crawly je n’arrive pas à croire que tu… tu as vraiment… au nom du ciel… ?!_

Crawly voulait désespérément tousser, mais la physiologie d’un serpent ne s’y prêtait pas très bien. Le monde, qui avait commencé à tourner le moment où il avait enfin recraché l’ange, se remettait lentement à l’endroit, et il vit la toute fin de la transformation en forme humaine d’Aziraphale, qui le regardait de haut, la bouche et le menton encore tâchés de sang foncé.

L’ange essuya sa bouche d’une main et regarda avec horreur ses doigts sales. « Absolument immonde », murmura l’ange faiblement avant de se nettoyer par miracle en frissonnant.

Crawly répondit par un grincement muet, qui était censé signifier _Tu as de la chance de ne pas t’être empoisonné, mon ange._

« Je ne me permettrai plus jamais, _jamais_ jusqu’à _la fin des temps_ d’occuper une quelconque forme physique plus petite que la tienne ! » L’ange plissa les yeux et la bouche d’horreur, et desserra les poings juste assez longtemps pour épousseter frénétiquement sa tunique comme pour vérifier que tout était encore intact. « C’était _parfaitement_ injustifié et… et oh j’aurais dû _savoir_ que nous en arriverions là !

— Où ça ? », croassa Crawly, et il le regretta immédiatement. Parler lui faisait mal. Déglutir, bénies soient ses habitudes humaines, lui faisait _mal_. Tout lui faisait mal. Il s’était retrouvé à quatre pattes quand sa forme de serpent s’était effacée, et après avoir toussé à en cracher ses entrailles, ce qui fut plus douloureux que satisfaisant, il se remit sur pied avec précaution. La douleur commençait à s’estomper partout sauf dans son système digestif. Il ne serait pas capable de faire partir _cette_ douleur sacrée par miracle.

« Aux… aux coups, en fin de compte ! bégaya Aziraphale en tremblant de tous ses membres. Je pensais que nous… je… ce… tellement _stupide_ … » Son visage se tordit dans un dégoût meurtri. « Tu n’as aucune idée à quel point c’est… c’est incroyablement désagréable d’être coincé dans la gorge de _quelqu’un_ ! C’est complètement dégoutant et épouvantable ! Comment _oses_ -tu ! Tu as de la chance que je ne t’ai pas tué en essayant de sortir. Et ce _goût_ ! Oh, j’ai besoin d’un verre, grogna l’ange, la langue tournant dans sa bouche comme s’il pouvait encore sentir l’amertume fantôme du sang de démon.

— T’m’as mordu.

— Bien sûr que je t’ai mordu ! s’exclama Aziraphale. Sinon comment étais-je censé…

— J’aurais jus’ dû les l’sser te tuer ? marmonna Crawly.

— Comment ? » La colère d’Aziraphale disparut pendant un autre bref instant avant qu’il ne se reprenne. « Oh, je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu as fait ça pour me rendre service ? » Il commença à marcher de long en large, sans jamais s’approcher de Crawly mais sans jamais s’éloigner bien loin non plus, ses yeux perçants posés sur lui, mais également fébriles, louchant avec une froideur qui donna la chair de poule à Crawly. « Oh-hoh non, non, je vois clair dans ton jeu cette fois. Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu m’as laissé m’échapper, mais en vrai c’est _moi_ qui t’ai contrecarré ! Le mal ne peut _pas_ consumer le bien… pas même dans le sens physique littéral. » Il frissonna, mais força un sourire sur son visage, un faible sourire vertueux.

Crawly soupira ; enfin, il souffla plus qu’il ne soupira, mais c’était suffisant pour lui brûler la gorge. Il se contenta de jeter à Aziraphale un regard qui, il espérait, transmettrait son dégoût et son incrédulité absolus face au point de vue que l’ange se bornait à garder sur la situation. Bouger sa langue lui donnait l’impression que quelqu’un avait essayé de la lui arracher. Même chose avec ses dents.

Le regard arrogant d’Aziraphale faiblit. Il arrêta de faire les cent pas. Son front se plissa, et il ressembla à nouveau à Aziraphale. « Donc tu l’admets ? 

— D’rien », croassa Crawly, les yeux plissés dans une grimace perpétuelle. Il se frotta la gorge même si c’était tout à fait inutile, mais en fait il avait presque l’impression que la brûlure continuait de se propager.

« Crawly, allons, sois sérieux », le gronda Aziraphale, mais sa voix manquait de mordant. Il commençait à avoir l’air secoué… épuisé. Il fit un pas en arrière. « Et tu pourrais te nettoyer ? Tu as l’air horrible. »

Crawly ne se nettoya pas. Il essuya sa bouche d’une main et frotta le sang visqueux entre ses doigts.

« Je ne vais pas le faire à ta place, l’avertit Aziraphale d’une voix exagérément parentale.

— Tu les connais ? grogna Crawly, en pointant un pouce par-dessus son épaule.

— Qui ? Les démons ? » Aziraphale se frotta les mains distraitement. « Ce n’est pas tellement mon genre de fréquenter… enfin…

— Valefar. Onoskelis, je pense. C’est un électron libre, elle. Elle aime bien tuer. Valefar c’mmande dix légions. Avec lui, vous aurez des ennuis.

— Ils ne seront pas un obstacle. »

Crawly leva un sourcil.

« Peut-être que si, admit Aziraphale. Mais… mais toi aussi. »

Crawly leva l’autre sourcil.

« Non ? Tu viens juste d’essayer de me tuer, pour l’amour du Ciel. »

Crawly haussa les épaules. Il commençait à se sentir plutôt nauséeux.

« Alors ? » pressa Aziraphale, et il marmonna pour lui-même : « Logiquement je ne devrais même pas t’adresser la parole. Mais après ce qu’il vient de se passer, le moins que tu puisses faire est de me donner une explication. »

Crawly pointa sa gorge.

« Ce n’est pas que je sois naïf, tu comprends. J’essaye de te comprendre. Je pensais que nous nous étions séparés en bons termes, en Égypte. Donc tu peux difficilement m’en vouloir de te faire des reproches. » Aziraphale semblait autant sur la défensive que dévasté. « Je pensais que nous avions décidé que tu serais plus en sécurité si tu évitais le garçon.

— J’ai essayé, grogna Crawly.

— Essayé ? J’ai bien peur d’être sceptique… On dirait plutôt que tu as cherché sa fréquentation. » Aziraphale se reprit et adopta une posture plus digne et bienveillante. « Mais si tu as quelque chose à ajouter, vas-y, je t’en prie. »

_Oh, bien sûr, je vais raconter toute l’histoire avec une gorge en lambeau._ C’était remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais nul doute que l’ange pensait que c’était une punition appropriée. Peut-être qu’Aziraphale était, après tout, tout aussi sadique que certains des anges dont Crawly ne gardait pas un excellent souvenir. Crawly leva les yeux au ciel et commença à s’éloigner, en résistant à l’envie de déglutir à nouveau.

« Crawly ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

— Je t’écrirai », croassa Crawly, en agitant une main par-dessus l’épaule. Écrire serait beaucoup plus facile que d’essayer d’avoir une conversation entière à ce sujet, mais alors même qu’il s’éloignait il pouvait prédire qu’il y avait environ une chance sur deux pour qu’une telle lettre soit réellement écrite, et encore moins délivrée. Il se sentit tout à coup très fatigué.

« Tu quoi ? Attends un peu, ce n’est pas vraiment juste de ta part, tu ne penses pas ? Quand on veut de l’aide, demander gentiment après s’être excusé peut être utile. Je ne _voulais_ pas te faire de mal, Crawly, mais quand tu attaques le premier je n’ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. »

Crawly continua de marcher, dégoûté de sa forme de serpent pour le moment. Et il ne pensait pas qu’il s’était déjà attaché à ce point au surnom que Jésus lui avait donné, mais maintenant que ce nom était dans un recoin de son esprit, _Crawly_ laissait entendre un certain… caractère. Il contempla une nouvelle fois sur le nom de Crowley dans son esprit, et décida de l’essayer.

Un soupir de frustration et un claquement de doigts surgirent de derrière lui et Crowley découvrit que le sang avait disparu de son visage, de ses vêtements, et de ses doigts. Mais pas la douleur ni la nausée. Il continua de marcher sans se retourner.

« Crawly, je… tu n’es pas en train de dire que tu as fait ça pour me _protéger_ ? Pourrais-tu s’il te plait t’arrêter et me parler juste une seconde ? Je vais devoir te suivre si tu retournes chez eux !

— Pas si fort », lui rappela Crowley d’une voix rauque, en regardant autour de lui à la recherche d’observateurs démoniaques. Mais leur odeur s’était progressivement atténuée depuis que Crowley les avait laissés derrière lui, et il était raisonnablement certain qu’ils étaient déjà rentrés pour rapporter au siège son attaque imprudente sur les forces du Ciel.

« Oh, c’est vrai, dit Aziraphale avec un rire feutré et nerveux. Enfin je pense qu’ils sont partis. » Il hâta le pas pour rattraper Crowley. « Écoute, tout ça c’était une ruse, pas vrai ? »

Cette fois-ci Crowley s’arrêta, et il plissa les yeux vers l’ange.

« Oh, _très bien_ », soupira Aziraphale avec un regard coupable, et il passa prudemment une main dans les airs devant la poitrine et la gorge de Crowley.

Le pire de la brûlure fut effacé comme des marques à la craie sur un tableau, en laissant seulement un faible résidu et la douleur irritante des dégâts physiques qu’elle avait laissés derrière elle. Le cactus couvert d’épines était encore là, mais il n’était plus en feu ni empoisonné. Ce fut un immense soulagement, et Crowley dut vraiment se concentrer sur la dure réalité des choses pour maintenir un air suffisamment maussade.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda Aziraphale.

— Ouais », grogna Crowley, et il s’éclaircit la gorge par réflexe, mais sa voix resta un peu éraillée. « Que veux-tu que je dise ?

— Eh bien, si _c’était_ un genre de blague horrible, j’aimerais des excuses, mais…

— Les démons ne s’excusent pas, marmonna Crowley.

— Écoute. » Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir… enfin… » Sa voix se changea en un marmonnement embarrassé. « Je suppose que tu m’as prévenu… plus ou moins. » Son front se plissa tandis qu’il réfléchissait et il soupira, apparemment distrait tandis qu’il les menait sur le chemin du retour vers la ville. « Qu’auraient fait les autres démons, si tu ne m’avais pas… euh… “mangé” ? »

Crowley fit la grimace. « Ils nous auraient probablement désincarnés tous les deux, connaissant Onoskelis et ses _légions d’âmes damnées_. Lentement. »

Le front de l’ange se plissa à nouveau en lui donnant un regard presque implorant. « J’aurais aimé être certain de ne pas t’avoir sous-estimé.

— Sous-estimé ? Sous-estimé quoi ? Chez moi ?

— Ta vilenie. Ton intelligence. Ta capacité à présenter les mensonges comme la vérité.

— Ehh, c’est probablement le cas », grogna Crowley. Il avait encore la nausée. Il supposa que ce n’était pas seulement à cause de la douleur, alors : des résidus sacrés dans l’estomac d’un démon allait forcément causer des maux de ventre.

« C’est comme ça que l’ennemi fonctionne, n’est-ce pas ? Il berne les bonnes gens dans un faux sentiment de sécurité grâce à des petits moments inoffensifs, des choix minuscules qui semblent anodins. Il profite de leur bon fond.

— Il les sauve des démons. » Peut-être que la prochaine fois il _allait_ simplement les laisser s’amuser et il échapperait au sermon.

— Pour autant que je sache, cette confrontation aurait pu être une mise en scène pour que je me range de ton côté », dit Aziraphale doucement.

Crowley prit son ton le plus sarcastique et balança les bras, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d’eux. « Oh ouais, nous sommes de grands amis, ces deux-là et moi, ça remonte à loin. On s’amuse tellement ensemble. À tuer. À séduire. »

Aziraphale ne semblait pas voir où il venait en venir, à en juger par la façon dont il plissa le nez. « Séduire ?

— Kff. Tu es tellement crédule, mon ange.

— C’est exactement de ça que je veux parler ! » Aziraphale avait l’air bouleversé. « Un démon est censé profiter des cœurs purs… essayer de gagner leur confiance. Faire appel à leur compassion afin de les piéger. Je te faisais confiance pour rester en dehors de ça et pourtant te revoilà, et je ne sais plus si je peux te pouvoir te croire sur parole désormais.

— Que suis-je censé faire, me mettre en grève ? Former un syndicat ? gronda Crowley avec rancœur. Un démon ne peut pas vraiment dire non aux ordres de Sa… » Crowley s’interrompit, se sentant un peu paranoïaque à l’idée d’attirer l’attention. « De… tu sais… le patron.

— Oh, misère. On t’a envoyé en mission ici ?

— Une mission spéciale. »

Aziraphale s’arrêta de nouveau, en baissant les yeux comme s’il avait marché dans du crottin, et Crowley s’arrêta avec lui. « De… _lui_ ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

— Si seulement, marmonna Crowley.

— Ils ont enfin découvert ce qu’il se passait ?

— Ouaip, fit Crowley misérablement.

— Que veulent-ils que tu fasses ? »

Crowley fit un signe de la tête pour que l’ange se remette en route avec lui : plus grande serait la distance entre eux et l’odeur des autres démons, mieux ce serait. « Je lui ai dit que j’allais essayer d’influencer un peu l’enfant, d’évaluer ses faiblesses, ce genre de choses. Je suis juste en reconnaissance pour l’instant. Avec de la chance, une très longue reconnaissance.

— Ne peux-tu pas… tu sais, demander à quelqu’un d’autre de le faire à ta place ? chuchota à demi Aziraphale.

— C’est ça… je pourrais passer le boulot à un démon plus assoiffé de sang, le laisser détruire le garçon, envisagea Crowley à voix haute. Ou je pourrais demander à ce vieux lion de Valefar de simplement le kidnapper et de l’élever en Enfer, ou presque. C’est un démon voleur tu sais, il a probablement plus d’un tour dans son sac quand il s’agit de rouler n’importe qui dans la farine. Il pourrait peut-être même tromper un ange.

— Le Tout-Puissant ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire, dit Aziraphale, mais il semblait nerveux.

— Le Tout-Puissant autorise des tas des choses qu’Iel a dit n’étaient pas autorisées. Les pommes, les déluges, les infanticides…

— Je… Elle enverrait forcément d’autres anges pour le protéger. Ou bien Elle lui donnerait le pouvoir de se défendre lui-même !

— Très bien alors, dit Crowley avec légèreté. Rends ton travail plus compliqué pour toi si c’est ce que tu veux. Joue le jeu de la tradition céleste ancestrale qui consiste à mettre en danger de jeunes humains pour le plus grand bien. Je remettrai ma lettre de démission ce soir. Tu es de toute évidence bien meilleur que moi pour faire mon travail.

— En y… y réfléchissant bien je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée. » Les mots s’échappèrent de la bouche de l’ange, et pour compenser Aziraphale rajusta sa tunique et hocha vivement la tête. « Mais je ne te permettrai par le recontacter, et certainement pas sans supervision. Considère ceci comme un avertissement officiel. »

Crowley inclina la tête en arrière en poussant un long soupir dramatique, maintenant qu’il pouvait le faire sans avoir un haut-le-cœur. « Donc on en revient aux châtiments, hein ?

— Oh non, pas ça encore. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te châtier. Nous pouvons certainement convenir que c’est quelque chose que nous préférerions _tous les deux_ éviter.

— Mais et si je lui reparle ? Qu’est-ce que tu feras ?

— Ça n’arrivera pas. Je ne le permettrai pas.

— Tu vas passer chaque heure de chaque jour et de chaque nuit à ses côtés ? Je me demande ce que ses parents vont en penser.

— Je trouverai le moyen de le protéger. » Le sourire têtu et sûr de lui d’Aziraphale aurait été mignon s’il n’avait pas été si agaçant. « Et si me forces la main, je demanderai des renforts. »

Une idée frappa Crowley, et il força un froncement de sourcils sérieux plutôt que le grand sourire qui aurait trahi ses motivations. « Dooonnc… ne serait-ce pas plus simple de garder un œil sur _moi_ ?

— Possible. » Aziraphale lui jeta un regard suspicieux. « À condition que l’Enfer n’envoie pas d’autres démons ici pour te remplacer une fois qu’ils se seront aperçus que je t’ai… contrecarré.

— Oh, ça n’arrivera pas. » Crowley agita une main, en regagnant un peu de son assurance habituelle. « Je vais continuer à leur envoyer des rapports sur ce que je fais… c’est-à-dire rien du tout, mais ils n’ont pas besoin de le savoir. Tout ceci me fait penser que j’ai travaillé avec un peu trop d’ardeur ces derniers temps. Tu vis à Sepphoris, pas vrai ? Et si je prenais une chambre là-bas, dans un endroit suffisamment proche où tu pourrais me surveiller, et envoyer un bon compte-rendu Là-Haut ?

— Vraiment ? » Aziraphale faillit sourire avant de se reprendre. « Pourquoi ? »

Crowley retroussa les lèvres et haussa les épaules. « Le résultat c’est que tu peux faire ton travail, et je peux me détendre pendant quelques années, engranger des recommandations… qu’est-ce qu’on a à perdre ? Entre nous, Nazareth n’est pas l’endroit le plus intéressant, et l’idée d’un vrai lit finit par sembler somptueuse quand on a passé suffisamment de nuits à dormir littéralement dans des trous de serpents. De toute façon, je pense que quand le siège aura appris des autres que j’ai avalé un ange sans me désincarner ou me dissoudre en fumée sur le champ, ils n’auront aucune raison de douter de mes rapports.

— Tu ne penses pas qu’ils vont vérifier si j’ai réellement été désincarné ?

— Nan. » Crowley fit la grimace. « Je ne pense pas que les autres démons t’aient reconnu. Ils pensent sûrement qu’il y a toute une armée d’anges qui gardent le petit rejeton divin.

— Tu sais, j’oublie tout le temps que tu as besoin de dormir. » Aziraphale semblait presque penaud. « Je suppose qu’un trou dans la terre n’est pas l’endroit le plus confortable pour ce genre de choses, pas vrai ?

— Je n’en ai pas vraiment besoin, c’est juste que j’aime bien. Tu devrais essayer un jour… bref. Y a pas d’alcool décent dans Nazareth non plus. » Crowley claqua la langue. « Mais bon, peut-être que Sepphoris n’est pas mieux ?

— Oh, non, à vrai dire ces dernières années j’ai découvert quelques endroits _très_ agréables où l’on peut manger et boire. » Fidèle à lui-même, Aziraphale s’illumina. « Je devrais… enfin, si ce n’est vraiment pas un piège…

— Devrais quoi ? » Crowley retenait tout juste un sourire de triomphe désormais.

« Eh bien, je _pourrais_ te montrer, si tu vas vraiment rester à distance de Jésus à partir de maintenant. Et il y aura forcément beaucoup d’autres gens à tenter là-bas, si tu as besoin de quoi remplir tes rapports…

— Sur mon honneur de démon. Je me tiendrai loin de Nazareth – je n’ai pas de raison d’y retourner, vraiment – à condition que tu m’aides à trouver une chambre à Sepphoris. Il parait que tu es doué pour ce genre de choses.

— Je suppose que je suis devenu plutôt bon pour ça, dit Aziraphale avec un sourire adorablement espiègle qui disparut tout à coup. Est-ce qu’une telle chose existe ?

— Quoi donc ?

— L’honneur d’un démon. »

Crowley fit un bruit ambigu.

« Bon, c’est l’intention qui compte, je suppose. Mais je te préviens, espèce de démon roublard, je _prendrai_ des mesures drastiques si je te revois près de l’enfant !

— Oui, oui. » Crowley acquiesça, en changeant de direction, pour s’éloigner de Nazareth. « Direction Sepphoris, alors ?

— Oh ! Oui… Je suppose que rien ne vaut le présent pour mettre nos affaires en ordre. Il y a un nouveau bâtiment qui se construit près de ces charmants bains publics, et il se situe près du sommet de la colline donc la vue au coucher de soleil est plutôt spectaculaire, mais il peut y faire un peu chaud à la fin de la journée.

— La chaleur ne me dérange pas », dit Crowley, et il laissa Aziraphale discourir sur les autres caractéristiques des bâtiments dont il avait aidé à financer la construction, y compris les mosaïques artistiques qui décoraient nombre d’entre eux. Le pire de la tension était enfin passé, et il s’autorisa à se détendre.

Ils laissèrent Nazareth derrière eux. Les recoins de ses pensées furent lentement ensablés par les futurs plans sur la manière dont il pourrait contacter Jésus sans que l’ange ne le remarque. Il avait travaillé à distance par le passé, et à certains égards c’était plus facile. Mais son véritable travail cette fois-ci ne serait pas la bonne vieille tentation habituelle. Ce serait tout autre chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Valefar et Onoskelis sont deux démons spécifiques au judaïsme, même si j’ai ajouté la partie sur le visage qui a l’air humain seulement dans la vision périphérique (l’article de wikipédia dit juste que c’est un démon à tête de lion) ainsi que la description d’Onoskelis sauf pour les pattes de mule.


	8. Chapter 8

C’était un bâtiment singulier, tentaculaire et divisé en de nombreuses pièces, qui se trouvait près de la banlieue animée de Sepphoris, entouré de nouveaux bâtiments et de bâtiments en cours de construction. Aziraphale et Crowley étaient assis sur des coussins dans la cour au centre parmi d’autres gens habillés élégamment, qui faisaient tous face à la plateforme en pierre légèrement surélevée où la présentation durait depuis déjà plus d’une heure.

Crowley avait seulement accepté de venir car l’invitation avait mentionné le bois d’œuvre, et il avait supposé qu’il pourrait y rencontrer des gens qui travaillaient dans la construction. Ce qui, rationalisait Crowley, servirait son plan de maître consistant à obtenir des responsables de l’urbanisation qu’ils adoptent une loi exigeant de tous les enfants Hébreux (y compris Jésus) des hommes travaillant sur des projets de construction dans la ville (comme Joseph) de s’inscrire à un programme d’apprentissage spécial à Sepphoris, conçu pour que les enfants en question deviennent de bons serviteurs pour l’empire Romain…

Il ne s’était pas attendu à trouver la présentation en elle-même aussi intéressante.

Au moment où il eut cette pensée, Aziraphale remua et soupira à côté de lui. « On ne doit _plus_ être bien loin de la fin.

— Tu t’ennuies ? » Crowley le regarda avec incrédulité. Ils étaient suffisamment loin dans le fond pour leur permettre de chuchoter un peu sans se faire remarquer par le présentateur. « C’était ton idée de venir ici. » Aziraphale l’avait peut-être formulé comme une invitation mondaine, mais Crowley savait que c’était juste une excuse pour le garder sous surveillance et à l’écart des ennuis.

« À vrai dire j’avais plutôt espéré qu’il y aurait des… tu sais, des échantillons.

— Il y en a eu ! » Crowley fit un signe de tête vers l’avant, où l’assistant du présentateur rassemblait les petites figues enveloppées dans des serviettes de table, certaines comestibles et d’autres non, qu’il avait fait passer pour qu’on les examine. Les figues non-comestibles avaient été soit des caprifigues soit remplies de petites guêpes mortes à divers stades de développement. « De très bonnes illustrations, d’ailleurs. Je ne mangerai plus jamais de figues.

— Oh je t’en prie, se moqua Aziraphale. Il a dit que les figues communes n’avaient presque jamais de guêpes à l’intérieur. Elles disparaissent après la pollinisation.

— Disparaissent. C’est ça… Je ne sais pas si j’y crois vraiment. Pourquoi le figuier commun serait-il si différent du figuier sycomore ?

— Oh, si seulement ils nous avaient laissés goûter les figues comestibles qu’ils nous ont montrées, marmonna Aziraphale tristement. Les figues sycomores sont tellement plus sucrées et juteuses et… et _l’odeur_ … Elles ont l’air tellement plus divines que les communes. C’est cruel de leur part de nous laisser sentir mais pas goûter.

— Ça ne vaut pas le coup, dit Crowley en secouant la tête. Quoi qu’il en soit, tu as eu ton vin gratuit. » Il prit une gorgée de sa propre tasse en donnant un regard entendu par-dessus le bord de celle-ci.

« Il n’a rien de spécial, dit Aziraphale en faisant la moue. Ce n’est même pas du vin de figues.

— Et encore heureux, sinon je le recracherais.

— Vraiment ! Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’un démon soit aussi délicat.

— Oh, dit Crowley avec désinvolture, et je suppose que c’est naturel pour les anges de n’avoir aucun problème avec le fait de se curer les dents pour enlever les restes des jeunes d’une forme de vie plus petite et insignifiante, qui sont peut-être encore en vie et en train de bouger.

— Allons. Ce n’est vraiment pas la peine d’être aussi moralisateur et bien-pensant. » Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, apparemment pas du tout conscient de combien il était ironique d’accuser un démon d’une telle chose. « Ce sont seulement des insectes, après tout. Ils ont à peine plus de pensées ou de sensations que la figue elle-même. Je suis sûr qu’il y a de minuscules insectes dans tous les fruits que tu consommes, quand on y pense. Les pommes, par exemple… des vers et j’en passe.

— Je ne mangerai plus, alors. » Crowley posa sa tasse et croisa faiblement les bras.

« Mais tu ne peux pas juste… bon d’accord, oui, tu pourrais, mais à quoi bon ? Quand tu dors la bouche ouverte, ou marches sur le sol, tu en détruis probablement des centaines par accident. Te sentir coupable est infructueux.

— In _fructueux_ ? gémit Crowley.

— Oh, arrête. Je ne voulais pas faire de blague. De toute façon, les figues qui sont comestibles ne contiennent pas de guêpes.

— À première vue. » Crowley continua d’écouter d’une oreille le discours du présentateur, qui expliquait avec plus de détails comment utiliser des outils spéciaux pour entailler les fruits du sycomore et ainsi les faire mûrir plus rapidement et sans trace visible d’infestation de guêpes. « Il a juste dit qu’on suppose que les guêpes s’échappent de la figue par l’entaille. Mais elles ne seraient pas encore matures, je pense, si le fruit mûrit en seulement quelques jours après s’être fait entailler. Donc elles doivent être encore à l’intérieur, mais trop petites pour être visibles à ce stade.

— Tu réfléchis trop, mon cher… rival, dit Aziraphale. Si elles sont trop petites pour être visibles, alors où est le mal ? »

Crowley secoua la tête avec stupéfaction. Aziraphale avait agi de cette manière, récemment, comme s’il poursuivait leur parodie de mariage. C’était commode, certes, de laisser les gens présumer ce qu’ils présumeraient quand ils voyaient deux supposés humains avec la même pâleur inhabituelle, l’un vraisemblablement de sexe masculin et l’autre vraisemblablement de sexe féminin, à proximité l’un de l’autre. En train de se chamailler. C’était aussi à cause des chamailleries.

Quand Crowley se contenta de prendre une autre gorgée et de continuer de prendre des notes dans sa tête sur la culture des figues, Aziraphale fit un drôle de bruit comme s’il venait juste de mordre dans quelqu’un chose de fabuleux, malgré l’absence de figues et le vin médiocre. « Tu sais, Crawly, j’ai remarqué que tu sembles intéressé par les plantes de manière générale. _Tu_ devrais faire pousser un figuier sycomore ! »

Crowley leva les deux sourcils, sans regarder Aziraphale, se concentrant plutôt sur les couteaux étranges que le présentateur exhibait tandis qu’il démontrait la technique d’entaillage. « Si je le faisais, il porterait les figues plus délicieuses, les plus juteuses, les plus sucrées, les plus odorantes au monde.

— Oh, oui, s’extasia Aziraphale en se penchant en avant sur son coussin. Et…

— Et je les laisserais toutes pour les guêpes et les oiseaux, dit Crowley en tournant à nouveau son visage vers Aziraphale avec un grand sourire de serpent. Pas une seule mangeable par les humains. Ou par les anges.

— Oh Crawly, c’est ridicule ! Comment pourrais-tu jamais savoir que ce sont les plus sucrées si tu n’en manges pas une seule toi-même ? Ou si tu ne me laisses pas, ou laisses quelqu’un d’autre, en goûter une ?

— Hmm. Ou… » Crowley inclina la tête en faisant semblant de changer d’avis. « Ou je suppose que je pourrais les entailler et les vendre comestibles au prix fort, bousiller le marché, rendre le monde encore plus chaotique.

— Ce n’est pas bousiller le marché, c’est simplement participer. En outre, que ferais-tu de tout cet argent ? Tu le donnerais probablement aux plus démunis. »

Un bruit étouffé sortit de la gorge de Crowley. « Wgh… fgfn… quand ai-je jamais… je n’ai pas…

— Il me semble me souvenir d’une certaine famille de réfugiés en Égypte, pour qui tu avais arrangé un hébergement à titre gracieux ? » Le sourire narquois et innocent d’Aziraphale – ce qui aurait dû être un oxymore, mais ne l’était pas – rendit les bruits de contestation de Crowley encore plus incompréhensibles.

« Gkkahhhngel, shhhghff ! Ce n’était pas ce que tu cr…

— Oh ? Est-ce une confession ? »

Crowley avala presque sa langue. « Non. Écoute, je… » Il repensa à ce qu’Aziraphale venait de dire. « Attends. Tu veux dire que tu me fais confiance ? » Il secoua la tête. « C’est faux de toute évidence, ou tu ne m’aurais pas traîné jusqu’ici et tu ne m’aurais pas dit de ne pas… lui parler. »

Aziraphale soupira, son arrogance fondant de moitié. « Ce n’est pas la peine d’être rancunier. Si les enjeux n’étaient pas présentement aussi importants… Je ne serais pas aussi préoccupé. Tu as dit toi-même que tu as une mission, et j’ai la mienne, et… oh, qu’importe. Manifestement j’ai tort et tu es secrètement le genre de démon avide qui amasse l’argent et rit quand des enfants affamés pleurent dans la rue et se trainent à ses pieds.

— Oh la… la ferme ! » bafouilla Crowley.

Aziraphale sourit, et qu’était-il censé répliquer à _ça_ ?

Finalement, il marmonna à voix basse : « Bon. Même si je vendais les figues, tu ne mettrais toujours pas la main dessus.

— Quelle mesquinerie. La simple opinion d’un humain ne serait guère aussi satisfaisante que celle d’un ange, il me semble, en ce qui concerne la qualité du fruit. J’étais dans le jardin d’Éden, tu sais, et il y avait beaucoup d’arbres fruitiers qui n’étaient pas du tout interdits ni aux humains ni aux anges.

— Le faire pousser prendrait trop de temps de toute façon… Les sycomores doivent grandir pendant quelques années avant de donner des fruits.

— Eh bien… nous avons le temps, pas vrai ? » L’intonation d’Aziraphale était aussi légère qu’une plume. « C’est une chose que nous avons en abondance. »

Crowley le fixa du regard un instant de trop avant de se souvenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour assimiler les implications de cette simple déclaration ; Aziraphale semblait vraiment beaucoup plus à l’aise avec leur accord actuel que Crowley n’avait osé le croire. C’était soit ça, soit un genre de menace bigrement voilée.

« Tu veux vraiment des fruits d’un figuier sycomore cultivé par un démon ? » Crowley eut un petit rire d’incrédulité, quand tout à coup une mouche heurta sa pommette, le bourdonnement de ses ailes se transformant en mots : _ton rapport est en retard_.

Même s’ils s’étaient rapprochés l’un de l’autre pour chuchoter plus aisément, Aziraphale ne parut pas entendre ou remarquer la mouche, mais les muscles de Crowley se tendirent, comme si le serpent en lui s’enroulait, prêt à se défendre. Il agita la main pour faire partir la mouche.

« Eh bien, je n’en mangerais pas s’ils étaient corrompus, mais si c’était le cas je ne pourrais pas les trouver délicieux.

— Peut-être pas démoniaque, admit Crowley, mais quand même pleines de guêpes.

— _Sauf_ si bien sûr quelqu’un se faufile jusqu’à l’arbre et entaille les fruits pendant que tu ne regardes pas. » Les coins de la bouche d’Aziraphale se levèrent avec espièglerie.

« J’embaucherais des gardes. Je mettrais des protections démoniaques autour de lui. »

Aziraphale fit la moue. Il fit réellement la moue, en pinçant les lèvres et en laissant ses sourcils s’incliner, et le résultat était presque comique sauf que Crowley se surprit à carrément ressentir de la _culpabilité_.

« Tu ferais du mal aux humains juste pour que _je_ ne puisse pas goûter aux meilleurs fruits du monde ?

— Des guêpes, souligna Crowley en croisant les bras. Des tas et des tas de guêpes. Le paradis des guêpes.

— Oh, très bien, s’exclama Aziraphale. Je suppose que _oui_ , ça prendrait trop de temps, comme tu l’as dit, et tu n’as pas vraiment d’endroit où le planter.

— Pas d’endroit où le planter ? » Crowley écarta les bras. « Le monde entier est mon jardin.

— Non, oublie ça… Il est évident que ça ne t’intéresse pas vraiment, et de toute façon je ne veux pas me placer dans une situation où je pourrais être tenté par le serpent d’Éden.

— Quoi ? s’étrangla Crowley, la rapidité avec laquelle Aziraphale avait changé d’avis lui donnant le tournis. Mon ange, je vais incontestablement faire pousser le plus grand et le plus beau figuier sycomore d’Israël.

— Pour les guêpes, bien sûr, soupira Aziraphale avec un regard pas si sévère que ça.

— Bien sûr, dit Crowley en souriant à nouveau. Et aussi pour amener un peu de chaos, comme d’habitude. Ne le prends pas personnellement. Mais ce serait utile de pouvoir influencer un ange de temps à autre… une petite entaille, quelques jours d’attente… l’appât parfait pour un ange.

— Vraiment. Je ne vais rien faire d’inapproprié juste pour un fruit, même s’il sent très bon. J’ai appris ma leçon.

— Nous verrons bien », marmonna Crowley, dont le sourire devint indolent. À l’avant, les assistants du présentateur installaient un présentoir de jeunes plants à vendre, et que Crowley soit maudit s’il quittait les lieux sans un pot dans les mains. Enfin bon, il serait maudit même s’il n’en achetait pas, mais ainsi allaient sa vie et ses choix.

La conférence dura encore une dizaine de minutes, un bref récapitulatif rappelant les soins pratiqués aux jeunes sycomores. Crowley se leva avant même que le présentateur eut fini de dire : « Et les jeunes arbres que vous voyez là sont à vendre », et avança avec détermination à travers la foule.

Les petits arbres étaient plantés dans des pots en argile, et la plupart faisaient au moins 30 cm de haut et étaient plutôt étiolés, se dit Crowley. Aziraphale s’approcha derrière lui pendant qu’il examinait les feuilles brillantes de l’un d’entre eux, et ne dit rien pendant que Crowley délibérait.

Après cinq bonnes minutes passées à caresser entre son index et son pouce les feuilles et les minces « troncs » de chaque arbre, Crowley attrapa brusquement l’un des pots et le tendit à Aziraphale, qui écarquilla les yeux comme si on venait encore une fois de lui offrir un bébé.

« Mais je pensais que tu allais…

— Tu peux me le tenir le temps que je paye cet homme, dit Crowley.

— Oh, dit Aziraphale, et il prit la plante avec précaution dans ses deux mains.

— Il faut toujours faire confiance à l’intuition d’une femme, déclara l’homme jovial qui était responsable des ventes. J’ai découvert que c’est la clé d’un mariage heureux.

— Merci du conseil », dit Crowley en riant, et il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir une expression singulière sur le visage d’Aziraphale, comme s’il venait d’inhaler un insecte et faisait un gros effort pour ne pas tousser.

Une fois que l’argent eut changé de mains, Crowley reprit la plante des mains de l’ange et se dirigea vers la rue.

« Et où donc vas-tu le planter ? demanda Aziraphale, ses enjambées courtes et déterminées tenant facilement le rythme des foulées longues et du déhanchement nonchalant de Crowley.

— Eh bien, il lui faut un endroit relativement proche de… »

Une autre mouche heurta le visage de Crowley, puis une autre. Des picotements d’appréhension descendirent le long du dos de Crowley, comme si ses ailes brûlaient d’envie de se libérer.

« Hmm ? » Aziraphale s’arrêta et regarda en arrière, et c’est seulement à ce moment-là que Crowley s’aperçut qu’il avait arrêté de marcher. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Qwa ? Rien. Rien ne va pas. Je réfléchissais. Près de l’eau, ouais. C’est de ça qu’il a besoin. Là que… Là où il a besoin d’être euh… planté. »

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils avec regret. « Ça pourrait faire une trotte.

— Ben, il n’a pas besoin d’être _trop_ près de l’eau. Cet homme a dit que les racines s’enfoncent profondément une fois qu’elles commencent à pousser.

— Tu faisais vraiment attention du début à la fin, n’est-ce pas ? » Aziraphale semblait impressionné, mais plus que ça, il semblait… non, c’était ridicule. L’ange n’avait aucune raison de trouver attendrissant son intérêt pour les plantes. C’était probablement pour rire. Une parodie de tendresse. Regardez cet idiot de serpent d’Éden, si désireux d’utiliser un fruit pour tenter quelqu’un, encore une fois. Comme c’est mignon.

Crowley sortit du bâtiment en se faufilant pour éviter la foule au niveau de l’entrée, et lança un sourire narquois par-dessus son épaule une fois que l’ange et lui se furent libérés du pire de la foule. « Et je pensais que c’était _moi_ le fainéant.

— Tant mieux, pour moi, répliqua joyeusement Aziraphale. Et pour toi, je suppose. Même si je suis sûr que tu sous-estimes mon engagement envers ma mission. Ce n’est pas parce que je sais comment m’amuser que je… »

Cette fois-ci la mouche bourdonna directement dans son oreille, si fort que Crowley ne put retenir un glapissement. « GRgh ! » Se gifler ne servit à rien, car l’horrible créature s’enfonça plus loin pour délivrer son message. La gifle eut pour seul effet de presque faire basculer le jeune arbre que Crowley tenait.

_Crawly_ , dit-elle dans un bourdonnement assourdissant, _nous zzavons appris que tu as dézzincarné un ange au péril de ton existence. Nous sommes ravis d’apprendre que tu as survécu, mais ton récent mutisme n’en est que plus inacceptable._

« …ly ? Crawly, au nom du ciel que se passe-t-il ? »

Les mains d’Aziraphale stabilisaient le pot de l’autre côté, son visage inconfortablement proche. Crowley recula légèrement.

« Tu peux le reprendre juste une minute mon ange, il y a quelque chose que j’ai oublié de… je reviens tout de suite…

— Quoi ? Mais… »

Crowley n’entendit pas le reste ; il était parti, en zigzaguant dans la foule avant de se terrer dans un coin où il put voûter les épaules et invoquer un petit morceau de parchemin, sur lequel il gribouilla un message enflammé avec son doigt : _Je suis OCCUPÉ à tenter, mon rapport arrive dès que je serai dans un endroit privé !_ Il se retint tout juste d’ajouter un « arrêtez avec ces foutus mémos » en se disant que ce serait tenter sa chance.

Il envoya le message en Enfer en le froissant jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse dans sa main, et secoua la tête vigoureusement jusqu’à ce que la mouche quitte enfin son oreille, puis il se dépêcha enfin de retourner dans la rue.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était que tout ça ? » Le froncement de sourcils d’Aziraphale était devenu soupçonneux.

« J’ai oublié de poser une question… sur… la lutte contre les ravageurs », dit Crowley en grimaçant et en agitant les deux mains dédaigneusement avant de les tendre vers le pot. L’envie de frissonner persistait dans ses épaules. « Ce n’était pas la peine ; ce sont des plantes robustes, les maladies et les taches sur les feuilles se soignent avec les soins classiques. Bref ! Il est temps de le planter.

— Mais tu te frappais… tu avais l’air d’avoir mal.

— C’était juste pour donner un accent comique, plaisanta Crowley. De toute façon, je l’ai à peine senti. Ça ne t’arrive jamais de réaliser que tu as oublié quelque chose et de juste… AH !? » Crowley déplaça le pot contre un seul bras et il se frappa légèrement le front avec le bas de la paume de l’autre main pour illustrer son propos.

« Pas exactement, mais quelque chose comme ça, admit Aziraphale. Même si j’oublie rarement les choses réellement importantes.

— Bref, dépêchons-nous d’en finir. Je veux rentrer chez moi et faire la sieste. » Crowley savait qu’une sieste ne serait probablement pas à l’ordre du jour, vu la façon dont l’Enfer avait décidé de le harceler aujourd’hui, mais il pouvait toujours rêver (figurativement).

« Qu’est-ce que tu _fais_ exactement quand tu dors ? demanda Aziraphale alors qu’ils s’engageaient sur la route principale pour sortir de la ville.

— Tu veux dire quoi par qu’est-ce que je fais ? Je dors.

— Mais… ah, j’ai bien peur de ne pas voir l’intérêt, si ce n’est pas un besoin physique. Rester allongé là, pendant des heures, sans même penser ?

— Exactement. » Crowley étira son cou et pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos pour se protéger du soleil de cette fin de matinée, en s’abandonnant à cette pensée. « C’est grandiose. » Enfin, il essaya de s’abandonner. Mais la possibilité d’observateurs ou de visiteurs démoniaques ou – Satan l’en garde – de _superviseurs_ débarquant ici lui donnait encore des démangeaisons au niveau de ses omoplates. Il dut lutter contre l’envie de regarder derrière lui toutes les cinq secondes, et se dit de faire confiance à son nez ; il ne sentait personne de surnaturel s’approcher… pour l’instant.

« Est-ce que tu rêves, au moins ? »

Crowley plissa le nez. « J’essaye d’éviter. Rêver est surfait, de toute façon.

— Ma foi, c’est la seule partie du sommeil qui m’ait jamais intéressé, songea Aziraphale. Je me demande si notre sorte est même _capable_ de rêver. Peut-être que c’est seulement pour les humains. »

_Notre sorte ?_ pensa Crowley. « Nan. Les chiens rêvent. J’les ai vus le faire.

— Vraiment ? » Les sourcils d’Aziraphale montèrent vers son turban pâle. Quel dommage, pensa Crowley, qu’il cache ses boucles comme ça. « De quoi pourrait bien rêver un chien ?

— Aboyer… courir… manger. Tu sais… des trucs de chiens. Ils aboient dans leur sommeil, et parfois leurs jambes se mettent à… » Crowley essaya à nouveau de déplacer la plante qu’il tenait pour donner un exemple, mais c’était trop difficile avec un seul bras, donc il haussa les épaules et laissa tomber. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rêver, si je voulais. » En fait Crowley savait qu’il pouvait, mais ses quelques expériences avec les rêves n’avaient rien eu à voir avec ce qu’il avait espéré. Rien qu’il ne voulait discuter avec l’ange, de toute façon. En particulier si l’Enfer écoutait.

Crowley s’arrêta brusquement, à seulement quelques mètres à l’extérieur de la ville.

« Crawly ? As-tu oublié quelque chose d’autre ? » Aziraphale inclina la tête et Crowley faillit grogner devant le regard éhonté de chien battu qu’Aziraphale lui fit.

« _Non_. C’est ici.

— Qu’est-ce qui est ici ? » Aziraphale regarda aux alentours comme si la réponse gisait quelque part sur le sol.

« L’endroit où je vais planter mon arbre. » Crowley quitta la route pour entrer dans les broussailles rocailleuses sur le bord du chemin, en dérangeant un serpent qui prenait un bain de soleil et qui disparut en sifflant.

« Ici ? Pourquoi ici ? Cet endroit ne me semble guère idéal. » Aziraphale marcha à contrecœur derrière lui parmi les ronces et les pierres pointues.

« Pour qu’il fasse ses preuves.

— Oh, Crawly, tu ne peux pas faire ça. La pauvre chose en mourrait !

— Non, il ne mourra pas. » Crowley fit un grand sourire et posa le pot contre un rocher à proximité avant d’invoquer une pelle par miracle. « Je ne le laisserai pas mourir. Ils sont robustes, de toute façon.

— Mets-le au moins plus près des endroits où la pluie s’accumule pendant les mois plus humides. Ou un peu plus loin de la route !

— Nan. Tous ceux qui passent par ce chemin le verront un jour couvert de figues et sauront qu’ils ne peuvent pas en manger une seule. Ou s’ils ne le savent pas, ils ne découvriront bien assez vite », marmonna Crowley avec amusement, en creusant le sol avec plus qu’une petite influence démoniaque sur l’aptitude de la pelle à creuser dans un sol dur et rocailleux. Il aurait fallu à un humain pas loin de vingt minutes pour assouplir le coin de terre que Crowley avait choisi, mais il ne le savait, et donc elle se laissa faire.

Il se retrouva rapidement agenouillé en train de renverser soigneusement le pot en tenant l’arbre par la base du tronc tandis qu’il séparait les racines et la terre de leur contenant. Ils allèrent dans le trou, et Crowley replaça et tapota la terre autour de l’arbre, et il couina presque quand un petit jet d’eau commença à couler doucement dans la terre près de ses mains.

« Qu’est-ce qu tu… mon ange… ngk… e-essayes de… bien sûr que ce n’est pas de l’eau _bénite_ …

— Oh bien sûr que non ! » Aziraphale claqua la langue et redressa le récipient en argile qu’il avait dans les mains. « C’est juste de l’eau ordinaire. J’aimerais quand même bénir l’arbre, si tu veux bien.

— Le bénir ? » Crowley fronça les sourcils, et remit en place les cheveux qui s’étaient égarés devant son visage tout en se redressant pour regarder le résultat de son travail. « Pour te l’approprier, tu veux dire ?

— Non, non, c’est ton arbre, dit Aziraphale. C’est juste que je m’inquiète pour lui, planté ici, à découvert. Il est encore si jeune…

— Tu les veux vraiment ces figues, pas vrai ? » Crowley rit, et avant qu’Aziraphale ne se détourne, il aurait pu jurer avoir aperçu l’ange lever les yeux au ciel. La brise chaude à l’extérieur de la ville se leva, en faisant danser par soubresauts la demi-douzaine de feuilles du petit arbre.

« Je ressens simplement une petite part de responsabilité à son égard, vu que c’était _mon_ idée. »

Crowley resta là pendant un moment, le vent battant l’ourlet de ses vêtements autour de ses mollets, ébouriffant ses cheveux… et puis partir immédiatement lui aurait semblé plutôt abrupte. Mais il n’avait guère le choix : il pouvait sentir les changements dans le vent qui signifiait que l’Enfer était sur le point de le contacter à nouveau, et il ne voulait pas qu’Aziraphale soit présent quand cela arriverait.

« Fais ce que tu veux, dit Crowley avec légèreté. Je suis sûr que j’aurai des tas d’occasions d’inverser ton influence. À plus tard, mon ange.

— Quoi ? Oh, oui, à plus tard. » La voix d’Aziraphale était douce et il fixa Crowley du regard comme s’il avait dit quelque chose de singulier et que l’ange essayait encore d’en comprendre la signification.

Crowley laissa ses doigts effleurer le sommet de l’arbre quand il se détourna et repartit en direction du sommet de la colline.

…

« Mon ange, c’est en _vraiment_ trop. Je t’ai dit que j’allais juste faire la sieste ! J’ai même déjà dit au revoir et pourtant tu m’as suivi jusqu’ici ?

Les autres femmes de la pension étaient sans aucun doute en train d’écouter — elles écoutaient toujours – mais Crowley n’y prêta pas beaucoup d’attention tandis qu’il franchissait la porte. Elles penseraient ce que tout le monde pensait quand ils les voyaient ensemble, probablement. Elles auraient dû voir la façon dont Aziraphale s’était précipité pour le rattraper sur la colline.

« Je voulais simplement m’assurer que tu ne filais pas en douce pour violer notre arrangement, marmonna faiblement Aziraphale d’une voix saccadée.

— Ça fait des semaines que je suis ici, et je ne suis pas parti ! Je dirais même que je commence à craindre que _tu_ ne te relâches un peu trop concernant ton vrai travail.

— N’essaye pas de détourner mon attention.

— Je vais passer un peu de temps seul », dit Crowley ostensiblement, stupéfié qu’Aziraphale ne semble pas remarquer l’odeur démoniaque qui devenait de plus en plus forte à chaque instant. Ou peut-être qu’il l’avait en effet remarqué, et que c’était pour _ça_ qu’il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Crowley. Crowley le suivit avec sa démarche chaloupée mais d’une manière décontractée : il ne faudrait pas qu’il ait _l’air_ de marcher ainsi. « On se voit plus tard ! Écoute, tu m’as accompagné ici, je suis rentré en sécurité là où je suis censé être : maintenant je vais dormir et être barbant. Ce que je peux difficilement faire quand tu es dans le coin, donc : _bonne journée_ !

— Très bien, oui, je comprends. » Aziraphale soupira et – oh merci Satan – arrêta sa progression. « En fait j’ai un rendez-vous, donc… Je reviendrai te voir dans une heure environ.

— C’est ça. Au revoir. »

Une heure environ ? L’ange ne lâchait vraiment rien.

Crowley se tint là plus longtemps que ce qui était strictement nécessaire, en établissant même un contact visuel avec l’une des femmes qui traversaient la salle commune avec un panier à linge. Elle jeta un regard entendu entre lui et la porte, s’arrêta un instant, et dit : « Ton mari est très attentif.

— N’est-ce pas ? » dit Crowley avec trop de tendresse, et il se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre avec une boule à l’estomac. « Quelle chance j’ai », marmonna-t-il avant de tourner la poignée.

Une belle femme était allongée sur son lit comme si elle prenait la pose pour un peintre, et ce n’était pas l’une des femmes qui vivaient ici. En effet, ce n’était même pas une femme, mais elle en avait l’air, ses cheveux sombres et satinés s’étendant sous son corps, sa peau olive et douce, habillée de bleu ciel et de pourpre. Pour un mortel le seul signe distinctif aurait été la couronne attachée à l’écharpe à sa taille, mais Crowley n’avait pas besoin de cet indice. Il connaissait l’odeur de tous les Ducs de l’Enfer.

« Gremory ! » Crowley l'accueillit avec autant d’enthousiasme qu’il osa montrer, étant donné qu’on entendait facilement ce que les autres disaient dans cette maison. Il écarta les bras et fit comme s’il allait la prendre dans les bras, mais elle s’assit avec un regard de dégoût, et Crowley laissa ses bras tomber en souriant. « Quoi, je ne ressemble pas assez à une jeune fille pure pour toi ? » Il regarda de haut en bas son propre corps féminin.

« Oh, la ferme, Crawly. Tu sais que je séduis seulement les humaines. » La voix de Gremory prit ce timbre riche et profond qu’il utilisait habituellement lorsqu’il parlait à d’autres démons. Le sourire de Crowley disparut quand Gremory dit : « Toi, par contre… on dirait que tu joues avec le feu. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ces temps-ci ? Ne me dis pas que tu t’es laissé distraire parce que tu as décidé de séduire un _ange_. C’est très drôle, je trouve, d’entendre ces humains l’appeler ton mari.

— Ils le voient essayer de contrôler ma vie, et ils tirent leurs propres conclusions. » Crowley soupira d’une manière désinvolte et pleine de longanimité, alors qu’à l’intérieur il sentait ses instincts de serpent tendre ses muscles. « Essayer étant le euh, maître mot, bien sûr. J’ai mes propres projets pour lui.

— On dirait que tu as fait des tas de choses peu conventionnelles avec des anges ces derniers temps. » Gremory se leva du lit et tourna autour de lui dans une inversion inconfortable de la position habituelle de Crowley. « Tu empestes le sacré. Je suppose qu’on doit s’y attendre quand on se balade en essayant d’en manger. Vieux fou. Peut-être que tu es sur Terre depuis trop longtemps ? Tu meurs tellement d’ennui que l’envie d’être anéanti grandit en toi de jour en jour ? » Gremory tendit la main vers Crowley pour remettre un cheveu en place derrière son oreille, et Crowley siffla en découvrant les dents avant qu’il ne puisse se retenir. Gremory retira sa main, mais ricana. « Sinon, pourquoi serais-tu si déterminé à te consumer ?

— Je joue sur le long terme ici, grogna doucement Crowley. N’interfère pas.

— Où est l’enfant ? » Les yeux noirs de Gremory s’emplirent d’une sagacité accusatrice. Il renifla longuement avec son nez délicatement arqué. « Encore à Nazareth. Donc qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? À lézarder, à gâcher le plus gros boulot de ta carrière ? Tu dois te douter de l’impression que tu donnes.

— Schfffpp, ha, fgh… tu _me_ connais, railla Crowley. Je travaille plus intelligemment, pas plus dur. Je suis un grand amateur de la subtilité. Le serpent subtil. Ouaip. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « J’aurai bientôt cet ange exactement là où je veux qu’il soit, et ensuite je pourrais faire ce que je veux de l’enfant. Une pierre, deux coups.

— Je n’y connais pas en pierres, marmonna Gremory avec impatience. Et même si je pense qu’il est grand temps que tu fasses quelque chose d’utile avec ta beauté, es-tu certain que ce n’est pas toi qui te fais séduire ?

— Qu-oi ? » Crowley renifla. « Je ne pense pas que les anges aient le droit de faire ce genre de chose, même si c’était dans le cadre d’un… d’un complot élaboré pour déstabiliser un démon. Ils n’ont même pas le droit de le faire avec les humains, pas vrai ? Il me semble que certains d’entre eux l’ont fait avant d’être déchus aussi… je n’ai jamais vraiment compris l’intérêt.

— Bon, tout ce que je peux dire c’est que si tu finis vraiment par coucher avec un ange sans être réduit à néant, je dirais que soit toi soit l’ange devait être plus stupide que ce que je pensais. »

Crowley grimaça, en essayant de réfléchir assez vite pour entrer dans le jeu des suppositions de Gremory. « Je ne pense pas que cette partie-là sera nécessaire. C’est plus la euh… la partie émotionnelle, mentale, qui est vraiment… condamnable, n’est-ce pas ?

— Je dirais que n’importe quel l’ange qui a envisagé de se laisser séduire par toi est déjà bien atteint, mentalement.

— Ha-ha, dit Crowley, l’un des bords de sa bouche se relevant timidement. C’est exactement là où je veux en venir. Et celui-là n’est plus très loin. Donc. Voilà.

— Tu as dit qu’il sera exactement là où tu veux qu’il soit. » Les yeux de Gremory s’illuminèrent d’une excitation cruelle. « Il te mangera dans la main. Il mettra son cœur entre tes mains. Peut-être que tu tiens quelque chose là… Je me demande ce qu’il faudrait pour faire pleurer un ange comme ça. » Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure comme s’il anticipait quelque chose de délicieux.

« Hé… ouais. Je suppose que nous allons le découvrir, pas vrai ? » Crowley lutta pour ne pas grimacer, ou se demander si c’était plus lui ou bien Aziraphale qu’il menaçait. Il essaya de garder son grand sourire, et ne fut pas certain de réussir tout à fait. « Bon, ravi de t’avoir revu, mais tu sais comment c’est : des âmes à tenter, des plans célestes à contrecarrer…

— Tu n’as jamais répondu à ma question, Crawly. » Gremory se pencha à nouveau vers le visage de Crowley, et même s’il était un peu plus petit que Crowley dans cette forme, Crowley se retint tout juste de se pencher en arrière pour éviter ce regard aiguisé comme un rasoir. « _Pourquoi_ es-tu _ici_ ? L’Enfer veut plus que des promesses. Si tu ne peux pas montrer une réelle progression, il y a tout un tas d’autres démons qui seraient plus qu’heureux de prendre ta place.

— Je suis sûr qu’il y en a. » Crowley haussa les épaules, tandis que la nervosité lui picotait le dos. « Dommage pour eux, j’étais sur le point de me rendre à Nazareth. Et je ne pense pas, en fin de compte, que Satan sera content si tu me retardes, alors, au revoir ! »

Il commença à s’avancer vers la porte en passant devant Gremory. La petite main de l’autre démon se referma autour de son poignet comme une menotte boulonnée à une tonne de brique, en lui déboitant presque l’épaule.

« Je sais que tu penses que tu es un crack à cause de tout ce truc avec la pomme, murmura Gremory comme du venin soyeux, ses deux voix fusionnant bizarrement. Mais ce n’était rien comparé à ça. C’est plus important que tout ce qui est jamais arrivé. Et plus tu tergiverses, plus l’enfant devient puissant. _Je ne suis pas dupe de tes excuses._ »

Crawly se força à rencontrer les yeux de Gremory et à tenir son regard, en repoussant toutes ses pensées affolées. Il prit une inspiration, lente, à peine décelable, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse lever ses sourcils, et sourire, et parler d’une voix légère et amusée.

« Ce ne sont que quelques-unes des raisons pour lesquelles je vais _tellement_ adorer te prouver que tu as tort. »

La haine dans les yeux de Gremory était bon signe, se dit Crowley avec désespoir. Elle signifiait que l’autre démon était déstabilisé. Un bon signe. Un signe qu’il n’avait pas cru à son bluff. Non pas que c’était vraiment un bluff.

Gremory le relâcha, lentement. « Vas-y, alors », cracha-t-il.

Crowley fit une petite courbette désinvolte, tourna les talons (en fouettant presque le visage de l’autre démon avec ses cheveux) et c’est avec de longues foulées rapides qu’il sortit de la pièce et jusque dans la rue, avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne puisse l’arrêter.

À l’instant où personne ne le regardait plus, il prit son envol dans sa forme de héron, et alla vers Nazareth à pleine vitesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tous ces trucs sur le figuier commun VS le figuier sycomore ont été découverts au cours d’un soir sur Google où je cherchais quels genres de bois étaient utilisés pour la construction en Israël. Vous pouvez consulter ce pdf (en anglais) pour plus d’informations. C’est fascinant. Les figuiers communs sont également pollinisées par les guêpes mais les figues digèrent les guêpes femelles si elles se font piéger à l’intérieur.  
> 2\. Gremory est un démon préexistant qui est connu pour séduire les jeunes filles, ainsi que pour révéler les mystères, et qui apparait la plupart du temps sous forme de femme mais utilise quand même le masculin. Sérieusement, je ne l’ai pas inventé. Il fallait que je l’inclus dans l’histoire parce que je trouve ça génial.
> 
> NdT : Au fait, n’hésitez pas à me corriger si vous trouvez des erreurs.


	9. Chapter 9

Si un habitant de Nazareth avait levé les yeux cet après-midi-là, il aurait supposé qu’un vautour tournait autour de la ville. Peut-être que certains le firent, pendant les quelques minutes que le héron goliath passa là-haut, la distance difficile à évaluer à cause de sa taille. Dans tous les cas, on l’aurait probablement considéré comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure, et Crowley en était parfaitement conscient, de ça et du fait que plus il passerait de temps là-haut à se demander quoi faire, moins il en aurait pour mettre à exécution le plan qu’il trouverait.

Du temps. Il avait besoin de plus de temps, loin de l’ange… En bas, on pouvait apercevoir une petite foule de démons mineurs juste en périphérie de la ville, qui harcelait des moutons. Un plan se dégagea lentement de la confusion formée par ses pensées désespérées. Ce n’était peut-être pas un bon plan, mais c’était un plan qui lui ferait au moins gagner du temps.

L’odorat de Crowley fonctionnait malgré le frémissement démoniaque qui s’attardait près de lui suite à sa rencontre avec Gremory, il pouvait sentir l’éclat familier de Jésus, bien avant qu’il n'atterrisse près de la maison, hors de vue des autres. L’endroit avait très peu changé en quelques semaines, mais il ne s’approcha pas tout de suite. Au contraire, il se mit à arpenter les lieux dans sa forme humaine, en essayant de planifier ses mots à l’avance, au cas où Marie serait présente, ou bien Joseph. Chaque scénario lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche : Tanis, qui leur rendait enfin visite, qui demandait à emmener Jésus en promenade seule… même si Marie avait semblé l’apprécier en Égypte, il était peu probable qu’elle accepte sans poser de questions.

Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il devrait simplement être convaincant. Crowley prit une profonde inspiration, flanqua son sourire le plus angélique sur son visage, et fit un pas vers la maison.

Trois pas plus loin, il s’arrêta, le souffle coupé. Il avait l’impression d’avoir heurté une toile d’araignée électrifiée et invisible. Ses membres semblaient léthargiques, l’air lui-même lui opposait résistance, le picotait, lui donnait l’impression que les atomes de sa forme physique étaient gélatineux, instables. Il fit deux pas en arrière et la sensation se calma immédiatement.

« Hmm », grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Bien sûr qu’Aziraphale n’aurait pas laissé Jésus sans protection. Pas quand des gens comme Gremory et compagnie erraient dans les environs. Et cette protection expliquait pourquoi les démons mineurs lambinaient en périphérie de la ville plutôt que tenter leur chance avec le gros lot.

Juste quand Crowley hésitait entre faire demi-tour ou beugler des salutations vers la maison, le bruit de la barrière qui se refermait en claquant lui fit lever la tête. Jésus arriva vers lui en galopant, en soulevant littéralement un nuage de poussière dans sa hâte.

« Crowley ! _Crowley_ ! »

Il entendit la joie avant même de pouvoir voir le sourire qui fendait le visage de Jésus, et c’était un peu comme si sa propre poitrine se fendait en écho, avant même que Jésus ne lui rentre dedans la tête la première. Le peu d’air qui paressait encore dans les poumons de Crowley s’échappa d’un seul coup dans un grognement et un halètement.

« Crowley, Crowley, _Crowley_ ! Ça faisait une _éternité_ que tu étais parti ! » Jésus lui grimpa à moitié dessus comme un singe et Crowley chancela, le corps divin du garçon lui donnant l’impression qu’il venait de renverser la moitié d’un bol de soupe bouillante sur son torse.

« Ngh. O-ouais. » Crowley se stabilisa et s’éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis désolé… j’avais des trucs chiants d’adulte à faire.

— Est-ce qu’Aziraphale est vraiment ton mari ? » Jésus se laissa glisser pour se remettre sur ses pieds et cligna des yeux vers Crowley. « Je t’ai cherché encore et encore et j’ai demandé à Aziraphale et il a dit qu’il s’occupait de toi, mais ensuite j’ai demandé si tu étais malade et il a dit non, et il a dit que vous ne vivez même pas ensemble. Donc comment est-ce qu’il est censé s’occuper de toi ?

— Euh, bonne question. Tellement bonne que je n’ai pas vraiment de réponse », dit Crowley en fixant du regard les boucles du garçon, ses yeux marron, sa joie de vivre interrompant les froncements de sourcils plus sérieux qui était apparu sur son visage quand il avait posé ses questions. Les petites mains s’accrochant aux doigts impuissants de Crowley, en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. « Écoute…

— On peut jouer à cache-cache ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’es pas un serpent cette fois ? Ooh, tu veux voir la petite maison que j’ai fabriquée ? Elle est parfaite pour toi si tu te rends un peu plus petit !

— Euuuuuhh, tu as fabriqué une… ? P… peut-être après, mais, d’abord…

— Oooh, ton bracelet est tellement joli.

— De… qu… ouais, je… Jésus, je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps.

— Quoi ? » L’enthousiasme du garçon retomba immédiatement. « Tu ne restes pas ? »

Crowley grimaça à l’intérieur, d’un bout à l’autre de son corps. Il essaya de dégager ses doigts, mais Jésus s’accrocha encore plus fort.

« Pourquoi ? cria Jésus. Tu viens juste d’arriver. Tu me manques !

— J’adorerais rester, j’adorerais vraiment, c’est juste, mmmmrrrr c’est que, j’ai… Je suis en mission, Jésus, une mission très secrète, pour le Ciel bien sûr, et j’ai besoin de ton aide.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Jésus écarquilla les yeux, sa voix était feutrée et énigmatique. « C’est quoi, cette mission ?

— Je devrai m’en aller si la mission échoue, tu comprends. Peut-être même pour toujours.

— Pour toujours ? » Le visage de Jésus s’assombrit. « _Non_ !

— Ah-ah, mais ! Mais ! » Crowley leva une main pour freiner le désespoir de Jésus. « Si la mission se déroule bien, je pourrai peut-être rester très, très longtemps.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Le regard de l’enfant était acéré et sérieux.

Crowley s’agenouilla, en gardant ce sourire angélique sur ses lèvres malgré le serrement dans sa poitrine. « Je suis de ton côté, tu sais. Mais le problème, c’est l’Enfer… L’Enfer _pense_ que je suis de leur côté. » Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et dit en chuchotant : « Parce que je suis un _espion_.

— Un espion ? dit Jésus, émerveillé.

— Tu, euh, sais ce qu’est un espion ? » Crowley se rappela qu’il parlait à un enfant qui, pour ce qu’il en savait, n’avait jamais été confronté aux querelles politiques des adultes et aux divers mots qu’on y associait.

« Bien sûr que je sais ce que c’est un espion ! Donc tu dois découvrir ce que le diable veut faire, afin d’aider Dieu à me protéger ? Comme Aziraphale, mais en plus rusé ?

— Oui, exactement, exactement ! En plus rusé. » Crowley poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais le plus dur était encore à venir. « Donc _ils_ pensent… que j’essaye de te détourner du droit chemin. Car je leur ai dit que c’est la tâche dont je suis chargé. Et maintenant ils commencent à avoir peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, et ils pourraient me remplacer par quelqu’un qui veut _vraiment_ te faire du mal.

— Je ne vais pas devoir te faire _mal_ , si ? » Le visage de Jésus se plissa d’inquiétude.

« Quoi ? » Crowley rit pour couvrir le coup de poing que cette question lui avait envoyé dans le ventre. Enfin, c’était une option, si les choses tournaient vraiment au vinaigre. « Non, non, sauf si notre premier plan échoue.

— Donc, c’est quoi notre premier plan ?

— Notre premier plan, dit Crowley avec une confidence feinte, est de convaincre les autres démons que tu es de _leur_ côté. »

Il regarda le visage de Jésus attentivement, s’attendant à voir la répugnance qui aurait été la réponse naturelle d’un enfant aussi divin. De la répugnance suivie par de la méfiance. Mais Jésus eut simplement l’air inquiet.

« Comment est-ce qu’on va leur faire croire ça ?

— Les démons sont d’un crédule, dit Crowley avec un tout petit plus d’assurance que ce qu’il ressentait. Si j’ai pu les convaincre que j’ai mangé un ange, je peux les convaincre de n’importe quoi. La seule chose que tu as à faire est leur dire que tu veux les aider. Leur dire que ce que Dieu leur a fait est injuste. Fais comme si tu étais en colère et vindicatif, ce genre de chose. Mais dis leur que tu n’as pas encore atteint ta puissance maximum, et que quand ce sera le cas, tu te souviendras d’eux.

— Je ne sais pas, marmonna Jésus nerveusement, une main nichée dans la tunique de Crowley. Donc je suis juste censé leur parler ?

— Ils ne te feront pas mal, promit Crowley alors qu’une bouffée de peur et de détermination le prenait aux tripes. Surtout si tu les persuades que tu es de leur côté. Comme ça tu resteras en sécurité plus longtemps, et grâce à toi nous aurons encore plus l’avantage sur eux quand tu seras plus grand. Ils ne feront pas autant d’efforts pour t’arrêter s’ils pensent que tu travailles pour eux.

— J’imagine », dit Jésus avec une petite voix, les yeux baissés. Mais ensuite il prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa, en relevant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Crowley. « Okay. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?

— Suis-moi », dit Crowley, et il se leva, un bras tendu vers et sur Jésus comme une aile protectrice. « Reste à côté de moi. Si nous quittons la protection qu’Aziraphale a créée pour toi, ils nous trouveront, et c’est là que nous aurons notre chance de parler. »

Jésus prit à deux mains la main de Crowley et la serra fermement. La gorge de Crowley se serra devant la confiance qu’impliquait ce geste, et il ne put supporter de regarder le garçon alors qu’il le menait vers le désert. Il n’avait dit que la vérité, se dit-il en lui-même. Ils prenaient un risque, mais c’était sa seule chance d’éviter d’être démis de ses fonctions et remplacé par quelqu’un qui voudrait vraiment faire du mal à Jésus. C’était une porte de sortie à la fois pour Jésus et pour lui.

Jésus ne regarda en arrière qu’une seule fois, juste avant que la crête d’une petite colline ne dissimule la porte de sa maison.

« J’aurais dû dire à maman et papa où j’allais, marmonna Jésus.

— Ils ne comprendraient pas, dit Crowley d’une voix apaisante. Ça n’aurait fait que les inquiéter. »

Jésus fit un bruit indistinct et indéterminé, mais continua de marcher.

« À quoi ressemblent les démons, en vrai ? demanda-t-il tandis que les derniers bâtiments disparaissaient hors de vue derrière eux. D’ailleurs, est-ce qu’ils ressemblent à des gens ?

— La plupart d’entre eux ressemblent à des gens… mais laids, ou anormaux. Parfois anormalement beaux. » Crowley garda ses yeux de serpent détournés, en se demandant si Jésus le croirait s’il prétendait qu’ils faisaient partie de son déguisement.

« Et Dieu ressemble à quoi ? »

Crowley failla s’arrêter dans son élan, incapable d’empêcher sa mémoire de se rappeler pas tant d’une image que d’un sentiment de radiance, d’une sensation, d’une présence. Se souvenir était douloureux. Malgré la douleur, il pouvait sentir les démons mineurs s’approcher, et il jeta un œil derrière ses deux épaules, démangé par l’instinct qui le poussait à fuir.

« Il n’y a pas de description possible, dit Crowley d’une voix rauque, et il s’éclaircit la gorge.

— Les écritures disent que Dieu apparait tout le temps aux prophètes, mais c’est plus comme une voix, ou un pilier de feu, ou un buisson ardent. Est-ce que le buisson ardent était vraiment Dieu ? Est-ce que Dieu est comme le feu ?

— Le buisson ardent ? » dit Crowley nerveusement, parce qu’il pouvait entendre les légers grattements des démons qui approchaient, mais ne pouvait pas encore les apercevoir. Au bruit, il y en avait une véritable horde. Il pivota la tête à droite, à gauche. Y en avait-il plus que ce qu’il avait compté vu d’en haut, cachés parmi les rochers ? « Non, je pense que c’était plutôt… »

Un gros buisson dénudé prit feu pas loin.

Jésus hurla et entra en collision avec la jambe de Crowley, en s’accrochant à sa taille plus fermement que ce que Crowley aurait cru possible pour un enfant, tandis que des démons mineurs émergeaient par douzaines, leurs lèvres noires se fendant en rictus, certains portant des torches de flammes infernales, certains portant seulement des couteaux ou des crochets ou d’autres armes rudimentaires. Ils étaient plus ou moins humains, la plupart un peu plus petits que Crowley.

« Salut les gars ! appela Crowley. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous approchez discrètement comme ça ? Allez quoi. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on accueille son nouveau patron. »

Ils y en avait en effet plus que ce qu’il avait estimé, mais malgré leur nombre, Crowley connaissait ce genre de démons : pas très forts, pas très intelligents. Aucun problème. Le feu infernal, par contre, c’était une autre histoire… ses yeux trouvèrent le démon qui avait enflammé le buisson, sa torche un peu plus grande que les autres.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Crawly ? dit l’un des démons en reniflant, un sourire avide aux lèvres. Les rumeurs sont vraies, n’est-ce pas, tu te ramollis, tu as le béguin pour des anges et tout ça ? Nous n’avons pas d’autre maître que Satan, ouais. Où est ta loyauté ?

— Ma loyauté ? » Crowley plissa le nez tout en scannant la scène et en planifiant son premier mouvement. « Ehhh, ce n’est pas très démoniaque.

— Pas faux.

— La ferme, Gus. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que nous pouvons faire mieux que lui en ce qui concerne le gamin.

— Qu’allez-vous en faire, le manger ? dit Crowley en riant. Vous autres ne pouvez rien face à mon expérience, et laissez-moi vous le dire – comme je suis juste _un peu_ au-dessus de vous en termes de pouvoir et que j’ai déjà mangé un ange – si vous essayez de faire ça, vous pouvez dire adieu à vos corps, à tout le moins. Et si vos âmes parviennent à survivre suffisamment longtemps pour dire à Satan ce que vous avez fait, eh bien, ce serait la dernière chose que vous feriez. Il veut le garçon _vivant_.

— Vivant ? Vivant ? » Les marmonnements confus se propagèrent dans le cercle de démons, qui se rétrécissait de plus en plus autour de Crowley.

« Pourquoi voudrait-il le garder en vie ? demanda finalement l’un des démons.

— _Pourquoi voudrait-il le garder en vie_ ? souffla Crowley d’un ton faussement incrédule. Pourquoi voudrait… oh par les enfers, vous n’avez vraiment aucune idée de ce que vous faites, n’est-ce pas ? Réfléchissez ! Si nous avons l’enfant du Tout-Puissant de notre côté, quelle chance pensez-vous que le Ciel aura contre nous ? »

Les visages des démons frémirent d’agacement, comme un chat sur la défensive aplatissant les oreilles. Jésus était silencieux et immobile, trop immobile, figé contre le flanc de Crowley. Il passa une main sur la tête du garçon pour le rassurer.

« Maintenant, si j’étais vous, chantonna Crowley une fois qu’ils eurent passé quelques instants à envisager les possibilités, j’éteindrais ce feu infernal avant que quelque chose n’arrive au trophée que Satan a passé tant de temps à chercher. »

Les démons se renfrognèrent, et leur progression insidieuse vers Crowley ralentit.

« Pourquoi l’enfant voudrait-il travailler pour nous ? » demanda l’un deux.

Crowley renifla. « Pourquoi pas ? Avez-vous entendu parler de sa vie ? Dieu s’attend à ce qu’il fasse tout pour Iel, le bazarde sur Terre, manque de le faire assassiner dès le début, ne lui donne qu’une vieille étable malodorante où dormir, des parents terrestres qui n’ont pas ni vrai pouvoir ni statut social, des rabbins qui pensent en savoir mieux que lui… il en a assez et il n’a même pas encore atteint sa pleine puissance ! Pas vrai, Jésus ?

— C… C’est ça, piailla Jésus avant de relâcher lentement sa prise sur la taille de Crowley. Euh. Ce n’est pas juste. » Il leva les yeux vers Crowley pour se rassurer.

Crowley donna le plus léger des signes de tête en guise d’encouragement, en implorant silencieusement l’enfant d’essayer d’être juste _un peu_ plus convaincant.

« Je ne… Je ne sais pas si j’aime toutes ces règles de toute façon ! dit Jésus en continuant dans son élan. Et… je veux vous aider. Je suis en colère contre Dieu tout comme vous ! La situation actuelle ne fonctionne pas. Pourquoi est-ce que Dieu et les anges n’arrangent pas tout eux-mêmes ?

— Hé… ouais ! dit l’un des démons.

— Il marque un point, dit Gus.

— Ce n’est pas logique ! dit Jésus avant que les autres démons ne puissent l’interrompre. Il y a tellement de choses qui ne sont pas justes.

— Donc vous direz au siège que tout est sous contrôle, dit Crowley. Et Jésus ici présent pourra peut-être user de son influence, et vous donner à tous une meilleure position. À défaut, Satan sera ravi que vous n’ayez pas fait obstacle. »

Les démons marmonnèrent entre eux, un frémissement qui ressemblait au croisement entre des insectes et des singes.

« Ouais. Quand je serai grand et puissant, intervint Jésus avec une bravoure simulée, je me souviendrai de vous, si vous êtes gentils… Je veux dire, si vous, vous savez, euh, ne faites pas obstacle. Si vous m’aidez, je vous aiderai. C’est juste, non ?

— Comment savons-nous qu’il est _réellement_ de notre côté ? demanda l’un deux. Il a l’air encore un peu trop divin si vous me demandez mon avis. À utiliser des mots comme « juste », et tout ça. Et il a la même odeur qu’un ange. »

Crowley ricana, rit plus franchement, et passa un bras autour de Jésus. « Eh bien, évidemment qu’il a encore un pouvoir divin. C’est pour ça qu’il est si précieux, pas vrai ? Il est comme une arme secrète. Mais il me laisse le toucher sans me vaporiser, vous voyez ? De quelles autres preuves avez-vous besoin ? Je vous dirais bien de venir tester ça vous-même, mais vu qu’il n’a pas encore de raison de vous faire confiance, ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Cependant vous pourriez commencer par vous débarrasser de ça. » Crowley fit un signe de tête en direction du feu infernal.

Lentement, après d’autres grognements et grommellements, le feu infernal commença à s’éteindre. Jésus leva les yeux vers Crowley avec un sourire ravi. Pendant un instant, il crut qu’ils avaient gagné… puis un rugissement fit trembler ses os.

Crowley déploya ses ailes, en repoussant un ou deux démons mineurs par la seule force de leur extension, avant de les battre en direction du ciel au rythme d’un cœur paniqué. Juste au moment où ses pieds quittaient le sol avec Jésus cramponné fermement dans ses bras, des crocs de lion s’enfoncèrent dans la cheville de Crowley, et un hurlement fut arraché à sa gorge, tandis que son autre jambe frappait sauvagement le visage de Valefar.

« Attends ! _Attends_ espèce de foutu… _ghghRAA ! Écoute-moi,_ j’essayais de… _NGH_. »

Ses ailes se déchainaient avec plus de force que jamais… mais Crowley était quand même tiré vers le bas, et une grosse patte donna un coup vers le visage de Jésus. « Merde merde _merde_ ! » Crowley se tordit désespérément, sentit les griffes glisser le long de l’arrière de sa cuisse, sentit le sang qui commençait à couler… il ne pouvait pas se concentrer mais il n’avait pas le choix, _pas le choix_ , ou tout était fini.

Juste au moment où il sentait que son pouvoir se recentrait enfin, des ailes blanches percutèrent son bras, poignardèrent ses yeux par leur radiance, et Crowley tomba, libéré de la mâchoire du lion ; sa jambe se fléchit et il atterrit sur un genou, en haletant et en fixant des yeux la lance qui sortait du cou de Valefar. Une odeur familière l’envahit quand il prit une inspiration pour crier à nouveau suite au choc sur sa cheville déchiquetée. Les autres démons s’aplatissaient par terre, et tout ce que Crowley put voir était un nuage flou de boucles blanches, de plumes blanches, la pointe de la lance arrachée au cou de Valefar laissant goutter du sang tandis qu’on l’agitait vers les autres démons pour les menacer.

« DISPARAISSEZ ! »

Le son de la voix d’Aziraphale, indéniablement la sienne et pourtant pleine de puissance – ça, et la vue de la lance ensanglantée souillant les mains de l’ange, mit en fuite les démons mineurs, et la faible emprise que Crowley avait sur la situation lui glissa des doigts aussi sûrement que si quelqu’un lui avait piétiné les mains – il était sur la corniche, se démenait pour trouver une autre prise, envahi par une exaltation froide et vertigineuse après avoir échappé de justesse à l’extinction. Le frisson de chaleur qui avait éclaté à l’intérieur de Crowley comme une supernova commença à imploser, en se transformant en trou noir.

Qu’est-ce qu’il avait _fabriqué_ ces dernières semaines ? Il avait passé du temps avec un ange, avait laissé les gens penser qu’ils étaient _mariés_ , avait relâché sa vigilance… s’était même presque saoulé une fois ou deux. Il aurait pu être tué ou tout du moins être désincarné à presque chaque instant, facilement, et Aziraphale se serait probablement épousseté les mains et aurait continué de vivre comme avant, avec ses petites gorgées de vin, oh la météo est clémente aujourd’hui…

_Mais il ne l’a pas fait_ , chuchota une voix dans un recoin de l’esprit de Crowley, durant cette fraction de seconde d’espoir voué à l'échec avant qu’Aziraphale ne se retourne et ne baisse les yeux vers lui. La voix dans sa tête changea de ton à la vue de la furie sur le visage d’Aziraphale. Dans la lumière de cette radiance, il ne pouvait que se sentir tout petit, agenouillé comme un misérable recroquevillé devant le trône de Dieu, ne pouvait penser qu’une seule chose. _Bien sûr. Il s’est joué de toi._

« Crawly », dit Aziraphale. Ce mot tomba de sa bouche avec la lourdeur et la froideur d’une pierre, et Crowley ne put se retenir, ne put supporter de l’entendre utiliser ce nom avec cette voix.

« Ce n’est pas mon nom », chuchota-t-il d’une voix étouffée.

Aziraphale n’eut pas l’air de l’entendre, et regarda plutôt avec affection et horreur vers Jésus, dont les tremblements avaient à un certain point fusionné avec ceux de Crowley. Un liquide chaud envahit l’abdomen de Crowley et il baissa les yeux, en s’attendant presque à voir une blessure, mais ce n’était que les larmes et le souffle chaud du garçon qui trempaient son ventre.

« Tu avais promis, Crowley », dit Aziraphale, sa voix un petit frémissement monotone, son visage ne montrant plus de la colère mais de la déception. « Je voulais croire que tu étais différent. Oh, j’ai… été stupide.

— Non, Aziraphale, je… ngk… je n’ai… laisse-moi t’expliquer…

— Mon cher enfant, dit l’ange d’une voix si douce tout en fléchissant légèrement les genoux. « Lâche ce démon et viens avec moi. » Il tendit la main, celle avec cette bague sophistiquée sur son petit doigt, et envoya à Crowley un regard pour le mettre en garde.

« Tu as tué… tu… Crowley ess-essayait juste d’aider, dit Jésus en tremblant. Il n’est pas vraiment un démon. C’est juste qu’ils ne voulaient pas écouter et…

— Mon ange, s’il te plait, supplia presque Crowley. Je n’allais pas les laisser lui faire du mal. J’avais la situation sous contrôle jusqu’à l’arrivée de Valef…

— Tu avais promis », dit Aziraphale d’une voix étranglée, comme s’il allait se mettre à pleurer, et les mots de Crowley s’éteignirent, lui donnant un goût amer dans le fond de sa gorge quand il les avala comme de la bile. « Tu avais promis que tu ne reviendrais pas ici. » Un petit rire amer lui échappa. « Je suppose que c’est moi l’idiot, pour avoir accordé ma confiance à la parole d’un démon. Ta convivialité et ton innocuité… elles n’ont jamais été réelles, évidemment. Rien ne l’était.

— Ce _n’est pas un démon_ ! s’écria Jésus.

— Je suis navré, Jésus. Je suis sincèrement navré. » La voix d’Aziraphale montrait en effet du chagrin, dilué avec du regret. « J’aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Toi et Marie et Joseph, chacun d’entre vous… vous n’auriez jamais dû laisser le mal s’approcher autant de vous. J’ai bien failli ne pas réussir à vous protéger et je ne referai _pas_ la même erreur.

— Mon ange, écoute-moi…

— Non ! » Le regard d’Aziraphale s’embrasa d’un sentiment de trahison et de douleur, et Crowley serra les dents pour endurer la pierre dans son estomac et prit une inspiration pour parler quand même. « Je ne peux pas… je… s’il te plait, ne dis pas un mot de plus… »

Crowley laissa les mots lui échapper. « J’avais un plan pour t’aider à le protéger, si ce n’était pas moi, ils auraient envoyé quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un comme ces idiots qui n’auraient pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de le rôtir à la broche… Tu penses que Satan se fiche de savoir comment le plan de Dieu pour Jésus échoue, tant qu’il échoue vraiment ?! Pourquoi aurais-je…

— Je _ne peux pas te faire confiance_ ! cria Aziraphale. Tu l’as fait sortir de ma protection en premier lieu… sans toi, il aurait été en sécurité aujourd’hui ! Si… si tu ne m’avais pas distrait, avant de t’enfuir, et… si je n’avais pas été aussi _stupide_ …

— _ARRÊTEZ_ ! hurla Jésus d’une voix stridente. Arrêtez de vous battre ! »

Aziraphale ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l’eau. Ah, pensa Crowley qui délirait à moitié. Donc Aziraphale sentait ce coup de tonnerre d’impératif divin avec autant d’intensité que lui. Même si sa gorge ne lui avait pas un peu donné l’impression d’être prise dans un nœud coulant, il n’aurait pas pu parler.

« Crowley voulait juste que les démons me laissent tranquille, dit Jésus entre deux reniflements quand il commença à retrouver son sang-froid. Il faisait juste semblant d’être de leur côté. C’est parce qu’il est malin. Il a dit que si je leur disais que j’étais de leur côté, ils arrêteraient d’essayer de me faire mal, et ensuite on pourrait en savoir plus sur ce qu’ils prévoient de faire. C’est un espion et il est de _notre_ côté, il est _notre ami_ ! »

Aziraphale secoua la tête, un regard déconfit sur le visage, en pressant les lèvres ensemble.

« C’est la vérité ! » cria Jésus.

L’ange avança, les mains vides… tendit des mains douces et fermes vers Jésus et les posa sur son bras. « C’est vrai, il est très malin… trop malin. Je dois te ramener à la maison, chuchota presque Aziraphale. Tu n’es pas en sécurité ici. D’autres démons sont peut-être en route, des démons plus puissants… et quant à _toi_ … »

Les yeux blessés et circonspects d’Aziraphale rencontrèrent ceux de Crowley, et Crowley le regretta. L’instinct de s’enfuir se propagea en lui comme une pulsation et il essaya de se remettre sur pied, retint un grognement quand sa jambe vacilla et céda comme un jeune arbre dans une bourrasque. L’autre main d’Aziraphale trouva son bras et cet espoir perfide revint, cette supposition insensée que cette main était là pour l’aider, était amicale… mais ensuite l’ange se mit à le trainer avec lui quand il fit en pas en direction vers la ville.

Il lui fallut plusieurs douzaines de pas agonisants dans cette poignée d’acier, et une demi-douzaine d’inspirations, avant que Crowley ne puisse même tenter de parler.

« Je ne voul… n’ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, ni à lui, s’étrangla Crowley, en se débattant faiblement contre la prise que l’ange avait sur son bras. _Lâche-moi !_ Nous devrions tous déguerpir… je partirai et je ne reviendrai jamais, c’est…

— Il dit la vérité, Aziraphale », insista Jésus, les deux mains toujours accrochées à la main de Crowley, celle qu'Aziraphale avait laissée libre. « C’est la vérité, il voulait juste m’aider ; il voulait que les démons me laissent tranquille !

— Même si c’est vrai, ce qu’il voulait vraiment importe peu, Jésus, murmura Aziraphale sombrement. C’est un démon. Le malin lui a ordonné de te corrompre, au minimum. Il voulait probablement simplement que les autres restent en dehors de son chemin, afin qu’ils ne puissent pas lui voler la gloire.

— _Dis-lui_ , Crowley », cria Jésus, mais Crowley détourna les yeux, ne pouvait pas supporter de rencontrer ce regard. « Dis-lui que toi aussi tu es un ange. Dis-lui que tu es gentil. »

Il déglutit à nouveau, traîné en avant contre sa volonté, impuissant, en essayant d’empêcher la nausée de se rassembler dans son estomac vide. Comment pouvait-il mentir au fils de Dieu ? Comment pouvait-il faire quoi que ce soit d’autre ? La prise de l’ange sur son bras était douloureuse, terriblement vigoureuse. Crowley trébucha, mais Aziraphale ne ralentit jamais le rythme, et laissa les genoux et les tibias de Crowley frotter sur le sol tandis qu’il se débattait, mais il n’y avait pas moyen de se sortir de cette poigne de fer.

Les démons mineurs les suivaient, leur cupidité prenant le pas sur leur peur. Quelques-uns se jetèrent vers eux avec une audace insensée et Crowley tressaillit, et Jésus hurla, mais un par un ils furent repoussés d’un coup rapide de la lance d’Aziraphale, écartés comme des mouches.

Crowley regarda, en comprenant quelque chose qui se diffusa dans son corps comme un frisson. Aziraphale ne faisait que l’épargner pour le moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse rendre un jugement intégral. C’est avec un désespoir renouvelé que Crowley se jeta en vain vers le sol. Ses ailes étaient rangées, la douleur secouait sa jambe à chaque pas, tandis qu’il se faisait remorquer d’une manière irrégulière par Aziraphale qui le trainait autant qu’il le portait.

Ils ralentirent brusquement aux abords de la ville ; Crowley se sentit entrer en collision avec la barrière sacrée, le mauvais côté magnétique de la protection d’Aziraphale. Il laissa tomber son poids sur le sol et Aziraphale grogna.

« Que fais-tu, Crawly ?!

— Je ne peux… gh… »

Même parler était difficile. Des picotements de douleur remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale à mesure qu’Aziraphale le traina vers la porte.

« Tu lui fais mal ! » cria Jésus.

Crowley se débattit et enfonça ses talons dans le sol, grogna et griffa, la terreur se propageant en lui face à l’attitude inébranlable d’Aziraphale, le regard dur et résolu dirigé vers l’avant, et la poigne inflexible qui ne faisait que se resserrer sur lui.

« J’ai. Dit. Que. Je Ne. Reviendrai. Pas. Maintenant. LAISSE. MOI. PARTIR », dit Crowley en serrant les dents, en essayant de s’éloigner à chaque mot, et en terminant avec un grognement muet de douleur et de frustration.

« Aziraphale, s’il te plait, laisse-le partir ! cria Jésus.

— J’ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça, dit Aziraphale. Où s’enfuirait-il ? Chez les démons ? » 

Jésus gémit sans mots à cette idée.

Même si Crowley ne fit pas un seul pas volontairement, ils passèrent la barrière, la porte, et Marie se leva, en lâchant les vêtements qu’elle était en train de réparer.

« Où étais-tu ? Ton père cherche après toi ! » fut la première chose qu’elle dit à Jésus, et puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Crowley où il était à moitié tombé au sol ; pendant une fraction de seconde ils s’illuminèrent de joie quand elle le reconnut, mais cette étincelle fut rapidement balayée par la peur et l’inquiétude. « Tanis ?! Est-ce… Tu saignes ! Que s’est-il… »

Aziraphale s’interposa entre eux. « Marie, je crains de n’avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. La personne que tu connaissais sous le nom de Tanis n’existe pas. Ceci est un démon. »

_Ceci est un démon._ Crowley n’accordait généralement pas beaucoup d’importance aux mots humains, mais étrangement la manière dont Aziraphale l’avait dit était beaucoup plus aliénant que s’il avait dit _il est un démon_ ou _elle est un démon_ , et ratait de peu le _beurk, ça, c’est un démon_ dans l’esprit de Crowley. Malgré la façon dont l’air autour de lui essayait de le précipiter vers l’oblivion, malgré la douleur lancinante et perçante dans sa jambe, il essaya de se lever, de se tenir normalement, comme un invité plutôt qu’un prisonnier… même si ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose.

« Ce n’est pas vrai, maman ! insista Jésus. Il n’est pas méchant, il est gentil ! Il m’a aidé, il m’a aidé quand Achi est mort et il était déjà mon ami avant ça.

— Attends. Je ne comprends pas. Tanis est l’amie qui nous a aidés en Égypte, elle… Jésus, ce n’est pas ton ange, elle est… » Marie vacilla, en les regardant tour à tour tous les trois avant de se recentrer sur Jésus. C’est là qu’elle sembla reprendre pied, et elle s’agenouilla devant le garçon en le prenant dans ses bras ; les mains de Jésus lâchèrent celles de Crowley, il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa mère, et les sanglots effrayés qu’il avait retenu éclatèrent pendant quelques secondes, libérés par le sentiment de sécurité que lui donnait Marie. « Tu trembles, Jésus. Que s’est-il passé ? Es-tu blessé ? »

Jésus secoua la tête, incapable de parler pour l’instant.

Aziraphale s’éclaircit la gorge. « Craw… ce… ce diable a conduit Jésus dans une embuscade de démons.

— Quoi ? » dit Marie d’une voix haletante, en levant de grands yeux incrédules vers Crowley par-dessus l’épaule de Jésus. En une fraction de seconde quelque chose changea, et Crowley détourna le regard, tourna la tête vers le bas et le côté, mais c’était trop tard. Elle avait eu le temps de voir, avait eu le temps de reconnaitre ce que son esprit n’avait pas reconnu auparavant, avait fait le lien entre les yeux dorés de serpent et la description que Jésus avait donnée de son _ami_. « Mais…

— _Tanis_ n’a jamais été qu’un alias, murmura tristement Aziraphale.

— Marie, crois-moi, s’il te plait. » Crowley détestait supplier. Il détestait supplier, et pourtant il le fit, même forcé à genoux par la douleur et la contrainte. « Je n’ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal. Je le jure.

— Je l’ai laissé seul avec toi », dit Marie en se relevant lentement, et Crowley reconnut ce regard dans ses yeux. C’était le regard que prenaient les mères de nombreuses espèces quand elles faisaient face à un prédateur. Intrépide, furieux. « Pendant des heures. Je t’ai laissé lui donner son bain et le nourrir et…

— Et _il ne s’est rien passé_. Ce n’était même pas mon intention de me trouver en Égypte en même temps que vous ; j’avais une autre mission, c’est juste…

— Tu ne vas même pas le nier ? » Marie le regarda avec horreur. « Tu étais comme une grande sœur pour moi. Comme une tante. Je me sentais en sécurité avec toi. Mais je ne l’étais pas… Je l’ai laissé seul avec toi…

— Oui, et je n’ai jamais laissé…

— Tu dois partir. » La voix de Marie trembla, et sa prise sur Jésus se resserra.

« Maman, non ! » Jésus recula, et regarda vers Crowley. « Il n’est pas méchant ! Il est gentil ! Dis-lui, Crowley ! Tu n’es pas un démon. » La voix de Jésus était aigüe et pleine de larmes. « Tu n’es pas un démon, pas vrai ? » Ses petites épaules tremblèrent.

« Ghkghuh. » Cette nausée n’était due qu’à la douleur, se dit Crowley. « Je…

— Nous sommes censés être amis, pleura Jésus en reculant juste assez pour renifler et enduire son avant-bras de ses larmes. Il se trompe… ce n’est pas vrai, hein ? Crowley ? »

Et à partir de là, même des bruits inarticulés ne purent passer la sensation d’oppression dans la gorge de Crowley quand Jésus le regarda avec ces yeux rouges, terrifiés et plein d’espoir. Même s’il avait voulu respirer il n’aurait pas pu.

« Il en est un », dit doucement Aziraphale. Un secret de famille honteux. Voilà ce qu’était Crowley, au mieux. Au pire, une malédiction, un monstre, quelque chose dont les bonnes gens, les anges, le fils de Dieu, n’étaient pas censés parler. La main d’Aziraphale le relâcha enfin, comme s’il la retirait brusquement d’un poêle brulant.

Il tenta de protester une dernière fois, essaya de trouver sa voix, de trouver inopinément le parfait arrangement de mots qui pourrait rattraper la situation.

« Je n’étais… n’allais jamais vous faire du mal », dit-il en s’adressant à Marie, car il ne supportait pas de regarder l’ange même s’il lui parlait à lui autant qu’aux autres. Comment ce jour pouvait-il encore être celui où Aziraphale l’avait regardé avec un sourire affectueux et l’avait accusé d’être gentil ? Le même jour où l’ange avait invoqué de l’eau par miracle pour arroser un arbre que Crowley avait été assez stupide pour considérer comme leur appartenant à tous les deux.

Stupide. Tellement, incroyablement stupide. Tout. Son plan, ses espoirs, cette attirance irrésistible vers la flamme qu’il avait quittée. Ses mains étaient douloureuses, et il s’aperçut qu’elles étaient serrées fermement, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans ses paumes plus profondément à chaque seconde qu’Aziraphale et Marie passaient à le regarder avec tant de peine et de déception dans leur regard.

« Évidemment que tu allais dire ça, dit l’ange dans un murmure désabusé.

— Mais tu _es_ gentil, insista Jésus. Dis-leur que tu ne travailles pas pour les méchants, que tu fais seulement semblant ! »

Ce n’était pas vrai. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Et Crowley perdit finalement le contrôle quand il eut cette prise de conscience. Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de grimper ? Pourquoi lutter contre la gravité si c’est juste pour retomber ?

Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Jésus se disputait avec sa mère, pleurait, se débattait, criait à Crowley de se défendre, de dire à tout le monde qu’il était du côté des gentils. Aziraphale contra tristement chaque argument – _c’était seulement ce qu’il voulait que tu penses ; il t’a trompé_ – mais y étaient superposées les voix d’autres anges, Sa voix, la dernière fois que Crowley l’avait jamais entendue. 

« Je ne te laisserai jamais le toucher », dit Marie, secouée, la culpabilité bouillonnant derrière ses mots. « Je ne te laisserai jamais lui parler. Va-t’en et ne reviens pas.

— _Non_ ! » hurla Jésus.

Les murs se refermaient sur lui, et la pièce s’assombrit plus que ce que les stores en roseau auraient dû permettre par une journée aussi ensoleillée. En se sentant à des kilomètres de son corps, et pourtant piégé si profondément dans celui-ci que c’était comme regarder le monde à travers un long tunnel obscur, Crowley tâtonna derrière lui pour trouver la porte, et marcha maladroitement à reculons, en ne regardant aucun d’entre eux.

« _Non_ ! Non, non, _non_ , se lamenta Jésus. Ce n’est pas vrai. Dis-leur, Crowley. Tu es _gentil_ !

— C’pas vrai. » Les mots furent comme pris au piège par ses dents, ne sortirent pas tout à fait, et Crowley passa la porte ouverte en trébuchant, ses ailes firent irruption, sa forme humaine disparut comme la rosée au soleil. Il devait partir, et la protection sacrée autour de leur maison n’avait que trop hâte de l’expulser. Le besoin de disparaître était tout ce qu’il ressentait, jusqu’au plus profond de son être ; il reconnaissait ce sentiment, cette sensation de ne pas être à sa place, d’être pressé à travers les fissures du moule dans lequel il n’avait jamais pu rentrer car il était trop différent. Un résidu sinistre, rien d’autre. Un déchet. Des restes, qui avançaient en se tortillant vers un endroit sombre et secret avant que le créateur ne puisse s’apercevoir de Son erreur et ne le détruise pour de bon.

Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu’Iel le fasse.

Crowley ne se souciait pas de savoir dans quelle direction il volait. Ses pensées étaient des spirales, des roues de chariot qui passaient sur de vieilles ornières sur la route, en tanguant et en se brisant sur elles ; il n’avait nulle part où aller, nulle part où échapper à la réponse qui revenait toujours, la terrible vérité sur ce qu’il était. Il avait basé tous ses plans fumeux sur un espoir vain et risible.

Il avait l’esprit ailleurs, et tout à coup il prit feu.

Une flamme bleue. Soufrée, bouillante. Crowley perdit toute notion du temps quand il tomba, ses ailes plus ou moins inutiles, le feu rugissant dans ses oreilles, en rendant inaudible le cri étouffé qu’il poussa.

Pouvait-il chuter deux fois ? Et si tout ce qu’il s’était passé depuis n’avait été qu’une hallucination induite par le désespoir ?

Quand il toucha le sol, il sentit l’odeur du sable, et le soleil n’avait pas disparu. Tout était encore lumineux, surexposé même, et le feu quitta son corps, en fusionnant en un cheval cendré… non, un centaure… non, un cheval, les yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites, ses os sortant et rentrant dans sa peau tandis que ses sabots de silex le portaient vers l’avant, sa crinière telle un mirage de chaleur trop brillant pour qu’on puisse le regarder, ce qui convenait très bien à Crowley, qui de toute façon n’aimait pas regarder le visage instable et déconcertant de Pluton. Il avait tendance à ressembler à presque tous les gens qu’il n’avait jamais regardés mourir.

Alors que le feu commençait à l’encercler lentement, d’abord Pluton, puis Gremory, entrèrent dans l’anneau, et Crowley essaya de se redresser, battit sans succès ses ailes de héron roussies, hurla avec impuissance quand la douleur se fit sentir, et finit par abandonner l’idée d’utiliser ses membres.

_Salut, les gars_ , siffla Crowley, dont tout le corps serpentin frémit dans un rire faible et désespéré. _C’est gentil à vous d’être passé me voir, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, tout va très bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez sorti les flammes._

« Ne fais pas l’innocent, Crawly, dit Gremory en se moquant. Tu sais exactement en quoi tu as échoué. Maintenant que tu as été banni et que tu ne peux plus t’approcher de l’enfant, ta mission a échoué. Nous sommes ici pour te ramener en Enfer. »

Crowley leva la tête pour chercher un moyen de s’échapper. À cet instant Gremory avança lourdement vers sa tête, mais les crocs de Crowley trouvèrent la jambe de l’autre démon le premier avant de la lâcher en s’étouffant sur des ichors immondes, et il rampa vers la crevasse la plus proche.

Un sabot s’écrasa sur son cou. Il se déplaça vers son crâne, et ses os furent comme broyés ensemble, ses grands yeux sans paupières luttant contre la pression exercée sur son crâne.

« Tu reviens en Enfer avec nous, avec ou sans corps, ricana Gremory en boitant vers lui. À toi de choisir. »

_D’accord, très bien, d’accord_ , babilla désespérément Crowley à la seconde où il put former des mots, une part irrationnelle de lui-même s’accrochant encore à des instincts inutiles tels que _la volonté de vivre_ , la volonté d’essayer de trouver une échappatoire, l’habitude vieille de quatre mille ans de tenir bon juste le temps que la bonne excuse ou justification lui vienne à l’esprit.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux, mais la terre l’avala, tout devint noir, huileux, sulfureux. Une vieille douleur maudite s’insinua dans les omoplates de Crowley, en se propageant dans sa poitrine et sa colonne vertébrale jusqu’à parcourir chaque centimètre de son corps quand il se rematérialisa allongé face contre terre dans le bureau de Dagon, le goût du sang de démon empattant encore sa langue humaine. Aziraphale avait raison… ce truc était _vraiment_ immonde.

Aziraphale. Les yeux furieux de l’ange s’affichèrent dans son esprit. Jésus.

« Lève-toi, Crawly. » Crowley releva la tête avec surprise quand il entendit la voix trainante et pleine d’ennui de Belzébuth, et il se remit sur pied en vacillant, ou essaya : du sang noir s’amassait sous ses pieds, sa jambe céda sous son poids au premier essai ; il ne réussit pas tout à fait à faire comme si c’était sa démarche arrogante habituelle, mais se rattrapa au bord du bureau de Dagon.

« Lord Belzébuth… quel honneur, dit Crowley en arborant son sourire le plus flagorneur et éhonté.

— J’ai entendu dire que tu avais échoué d’une manière tout à fait spectaculaire. » Le seigneur des mouches se tenait à côté de Dagon, avec dans les mains un rapport que Dagon venait sans doute de lui remettre.

« Il s’est laissé distraire, celui-là, dit Gremory. Et puis il s’est adouci. Il a même…

— Les gars, les gars ! Les gars ! Allez ! interrompit Crowley en trouvant enfin l’angle adéquat pour se tenir sur sa bonne jambe sans donner l’impression de trop épargner l’autre. C’est toi et ces autres démons mineurs qui ont commencé à attirer l’attention ! Bien sûr qu’un ange allait descendre et vous administrer sa fureur vertueuse, ce n’est pas de _ma_ faute. Je ne suis pas si maladroit, j’avais un _plan_ , je…

— Ton plan a échoué, se moqua Gremory.

— Tu n’as pas eu beaucoup de résultats à montrer ces dernières années, bourdonna la voix de Belzébuth. Nous te retirons de ta mission pour que tu serves d’exemple. »

Les dents pointues de Dagon s’élargirent en un sourire que Crowley n’aimait pas du tout.

« Oh. Non, non, _non_ quoi, grogna-t-il. Vous n’avez pas idée du genre de… à quelles influences angéliques j’ai eu affaire là-haut…

— Influences ? Tu as été… influencé, Crawly ? demanda Belzébuth en échangeant un regard avec Gremory.

— Quoi ? Non ! » Crowley fit une grimace qui, il l’espérait, démontrait clairement le ridicule de cette accusation, même si son estomac essayait de se nouer comme un bretzel. Satan, la jouer cool quand le monde lui tombait dessus comme une avalanche lui demandait tellement _d’énergie_. La douleur n’aidait pas non plus, elle l’étourdissait. La pièce tanguait. Continue de parler, Crowley. « Tpfft. Non. Ce que je dis, c’est que… Est-il vraiment nécessaire de, vous savez… Je veux dire, si vous voulez montrer mon travail sous un bo… mau… ghk, jour favorable, laissez les autres démons se servir de ce que j’ai commencé, pas de problème, mais…

— Oh, Crawly », dit Dagon en souriant, en se penchant sur le bureau, les dents en évidence, l’unique lanterne au-dessus de sa tête évoquant chez Crowley l’image d’une baudroie. « Je vais prendre plaisir à laisser tes hurlements mettre la peur de l’échec dans l’esprit de tes remplaçants.

— Je vous dis que je l’avais _presque_ ! siffla Crowley urgemment. Dagon, j’avais la permission de Satan, vous pouvez tout lire dans le dossier, vous ne pouvez pas simplement…

— Je l’ai lu. Je suis responsable des dossiers, je lis tout. Y compris ça. » Dagon attrapa un mémo sur le bureau et le tendit vers Crowley, même si celui-ci ne put pas tout à fait se concentrer sur les mots, car il remarqua des yeux qui brillaient dans sa vision périphérique. « Ton temps est écoulé. »

Les ombres de la pièce – ce qui représentait la plus grande partie de celle-ci, en fait – prirent vie sous forme de démons mineurs, affamés, agités, avec des mains griffues, des queues, qui sautaient et grouillaient, grattaient, rongeaient pendant que Gremory riait, que les flammes de Pluton brillaient et se reflétaient dans des centaines de yeux vitreux…

Crowley se mordit la langue, essaya de se rouler en boule, savait que se battre n’en valait pas la peine, que cela ne ferait qu’empirer les choses. Mais même les démons essayent instinctivement d’échapper à la douleur, et le corps humain de Crowley avait sa volonté propre, ses bras bougeant contre son gré pour essayer de donner des coups, de le sortir de cette avalanche de dents et d’ongles, de dards, qui se déchainaient sur sa peau, arrachant ses cheveux, raclant contre les dents qu’il avait serrées fermement.

« Emmenez-le à la fosse. Il met du sang sur mes dossiers. »

Ce fut presque un soulagement d’être trainé sur le sol, d’être roulé par-dessus le rebord, et de s’enfoncer, en brûlant, dans les bassins bouillonnants. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, il allait entrer un état où il ne serait plus capable de penser, où le souffre imbiberait ses poumons, ses yeux, en faisant en sorte de ne jamais détruire son corps, de ne jamais le libérer prématurément.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente avant qu’il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même fut de se rappeler ce qu’il avait ressenti quand les larmes de Jésus avait touché sa peau, ce qu’il avait ressenti quand il avait avalé un ange. C’était étonnant, que le sacré et le démoniaque provoquent presque exactement la même douleur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Pluton est une variante de Pluto/Hades, qui étaient en gros le même dieu de la terre/du monde souterrain mais avec des rôles interprétés différemment, Pluto étant la figure la plus favorable, plus associée avec les richesses de la terre. Je me suis permis de faire des changements considérables dans sa représentation en tant que démon ici, en combinant le concept de la mort avec le cheval pâle de la bible, et le caractère mortel de l’utilisation du plutonium dans la guerre moderne. Je sais que les flammes bleues ont été inspirées par quelque chose de précis que j’avais lu, mais je n’arrive pas à retrouver le site où je l’ai vu x_x si je le trouve, je mettrai le lien ici.

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de mieux pour démarrer la journée qu’un email qui dit qu’on a reçu des kudos ou des commentaires. Merci !


End file.
